Chess and Gems
by RusselH
Summary: After defeating Homilily, the Goddess Madoka tried to return home. Except, well, she kind of screwed up and accidentally jumped into a dimnsion where Devils and Angels lived. Also screwed up when landing into the new world, leaving Homura and Madoka in a city of devils.
1. Crash Landing and Dragons

Chapter 1 Kuoh City

.

.

.

I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Highschool Dxd

* * *

"Madoka, shoot the seal!" Charlotte shouted as Madoka walked on the musical staff towards the hole that Oktavia had created. "Shoot it!"

Madoka took careful aim at that, that god forsaken seal that was binding everyone here, everyone here in Homura's soul. She'll, she'll save everyone! Including Homura!

She pulled back the bowstring and shot.

* * *

"I, I just want to be with you, Madoka." Homura said as she was freed from Homulily's embrace, "I, I don't want to let go of you!"

"I know, Homura-chan." Madoka hugged Homura, the normally stoic girl crying, "But, you don't have to worry anymore. I won't leave you, no matter what happens."

Homura buried her chest into Madoka's chest. "Don't leave me." She broke down, and Madoka looked at the sky, where giant white cats stared into the dome.

"Homura, let's do this together." Madoka pointed the bow to the air, "Let's, let's break this seal and be done with this nightmare."

Homura nodded. "Alright." Homura relinquished her hold over Madoka and grabbed Madoka's hands, "Let this eternal nightmare finally end."

That statement forever destroyed the Incubator's Planet and with it, ended the salvation of the universe just to have hope.

* * *

"Thank, thank you." Homura said quietly as Madoka approached her, "I, I believe that my introductions in order because this is the first time I'm meeting you. Hello, my name is Homura Akemi. I am from Mitakihara City, and am a Magical Girl who uses time power."

This had taken everyone back, and then they all started to laugh. It was true. This was the first time they had met, just physically.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." Madoka recovered from her laughter, "I am also from Mitakihara City, and am a Goddess."

"My name is Sayaka Miki and am also from Mitakihara City. I am a Magical Girl, and am a hero of justice." Sayaka smiled "Nice to meet everyone."

"My name is Mami Tomoe, and I am the veteran Magical Girl from Mitakihara City."

"My name is Nagisa Mome, and I am a witch who loves eating cheese!"

"Geez, we're doing this all again?" Kyoko snarked, and everybody glared at her, making her relent. "Oh fine, my name is Kyoko Sakura, I am from Kazamino, and I am a Magical Girl. Happy?"

Madoka nodded. "Let's get off this plaent, shall we?" Madoka raised her hand and grabbed Homura's hand, "Let's go, go home."

Homura nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter where we go. I, I devote my entire life to you."

* * *

"Madoka."

"Homura."

"Madoka."

"Homura."

"MADOKA."

"I'm sorry." Madoka rubbed her back of her head, "Um, I think I missed?"

"What made you think that you missed?" Homura sarcastically replied, and Madoka smiled, nervously.

"Um, maybe because we're outside the fictional city of Kuoh? And there is no Mitakihara city?"

Homura placed her hand on her forehead to stave off the incoming headache. "Is there anyway to get off this, um, dimension?"

Madoka shrugged her shoulders. "My powers as a Goddess is recharging. I accidentally jumped into another dimension, so not for a while?"

"And, pray tell me, do you know where everyone else is?" Homura's eyebrow twitched.

"Um, I have honestly no clue." Madoka bonked her head in a cute way, "Tee-hee?"

Homura groaned, and looked to the sky. "And, will you please tell me why a massive red dragon is staring at us like we're its prey?"

"I also don't know wait what?" Madoka looked into the sky to see the red dragon that Homura was talking about. It was just its head, but, it was huge! Like, like city huge! It was so, so cool!

"Oh my god it is a dragon!" Madoka grabbed Homura's hand, "Oh my god dragons exist!"

Homura was not amused at all.

Not amused at all.

"It's opening its mouth." Homura said, a shield appearing on her left arm, "Don't think that is a good sign."

"Oh." Madoka stopped shaking Homura's hand and looked back into the sky to see massive teeth. "Um, whoops?"

"Please learn how to aim properly when flying through dimensions." Homura sighed and grabbed a pipe bomb.

 _"WHO ARE YOU?"_

"Huh?" Madoka looked at Homura, who also mimicked that action, "Did, did you hear that?"

"No. It seems that this dragon has telekinetic powers, so he conveyed his thoughts to us." Homura said, "Looks like this dragon is smart. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Homura Akemi."

"And my name is Madoka Kaname. We come in peace."

 _"What were you doing, trespassing on my domain, foolish mortals?"_

"Domain?" Madoka asked, "What do you mean by-"

"We're trespassing on his world, aka the world we are walking on." Homura placed a shoulder on Madoka's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we have been involved in a dimensional incident."

The dragon in the air paused, and closed his mouth. His green eyes analyzed both Homura and Madoka, a bit too closely.

 _"I see. I was blind; I didn't notice that one of you is a Goddess with unimaginable powers."_ The dragon said, making Homura pull out a bazooka from her shield and putting herself between Madoka and the dragon; like hell she'll let go of Madoka without a fight!

 _"Don't worry you idiot."_ The dragon growled in midthought, _"I have no interest in, in your charge's power. I possess magical potential also, and I have no reason to take it. Others will though."_

"What do you mean others?" Homura interrogated the dragon, "What do you mean –"

"Homura," Madoka placed her hand on Homura's bazooka and aiming the tip downwards, "I think, I think that he's trying to help us."

 _"Help you, hmmm, not so much. More like satisfying my curiosity."_ The dragon idyllic stated, _"But, it seems that I will be helping you after all. The world that you landed in is filled with supernatural mythological creatures that always lust for power. If you want to live a perfectly normal life, try steering clear of them. However, that pink girl's energy will attract these creatures to her, so, no chance.'_

Homura grunted. Typical. "What are those creatures are you talking about?"

 _"It's your turn for you to explain. Who are you?"_

"My name is Madoka Kaname." Madoka bowed to the dragon, "My friend next to me is Homura Akemi. We are what people called Magical Girls."

"Madoka." Homura hissed, "We don't know whether or not we could trust him."

"I think we can." Madoka whispered back, "He, um, looks friendly?"

The dragon roared in laughter. _"I look friendly?"_ The dragon asked, _"How does, a dragon, looks friendly?"_

"You haven't killed us yet." Madoka said, "And, you really have a personality I always imagined dragons to have. Grand, majestic, huge, and, um lazy? And dangerous?"

 _"Alright, Goddess, I am officially dubbing you as the Goddess of Humor."_ The dragon stated, _"I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Great Red, and I am Dragon God of this dimension!"_

Madoka nodded. "Alright, Great Red. We come from…."

* * *

 _"That's one deep story you have."_ Great Red muttered as he looked at the two little girls, _"You shouldn't suffer that much. Your Goddess power will recharge in, hmmm, approximately a year. However, that'll only work if you don't do anything at all, so realistically you'll stuck in this universe for the rest of your lives."_

"It is no worry." The black haired girl said, "It's over. The nightmare had finally ended."

"Yes, we are alive and there is no more incubators!" The pink goddess said, "And in this dimension there are no witches!"

"Wait, what do you mean there is no witches?"

"I am a goddess. I sense there is no witches –"

The black haired started shaking the pink haired. "You might not worry because you're a goddess, but I rely on Grief Seeds. I only have one on me, and I can't replenish my supplies!"

The goddess's eyes widened. "Oh." The goddess said, "That, is worrying. Um, maybe if we ask Great Red?"

 _"May I see that grief seed?"_ Great Red asked, _"I may be able to find a way to, um, reverse the corruption on your soul?"_

The black haired nodded and pulled out a little black sphere. "Don't destroy it." The girl threw it to Great Red, whose claw grasped the black ball.

Great Red carefully analyzed the grief seed. Hmmm, this is interesting. It seems that, inside this seed is a magical girl's soul. But, that soul was dyed with darkness, so dark that even Great Red recoiled. But, but inside the grief seed was a little light of hope. As he said, interesting.

The whole concept of the grief seed provides the answer to the plight of the black haired Red closed his eyes and withdrew what previously he thought was an useless item; a pitch black queen chess piece. It dropped when a foolish demon attacked him, and he haven't found much use for it.

 _"Here."_ Great Red dropped the queen piece on the time traveler, _"Try using that piece to purge the corruption of your seed."_

The black haired girl touched the chess piece to her soul, and the corruption started shifting from the soul gem into the chess piece. That confirmed it. He knew where they should go for maximum entertainment.

 _"I can give you more chess pieces."_ Great Red said, dropping more of the useless pieces that he had gathered over the century, _"In exchange, may I take this Grief Seed?"_

The black haired girl nodded. "Of course. These, chess pieces proves to be more effective in purging the corruption. Where did you get this?"

Great Red smiled. _"These pieces are generated from beings called Demons. They are very common around here. No one had truly figured a way how to use it, so they tend to destroy it."_

The black haired girl groaned. "Really? They destroy it?"

 _"Yes. There seemed to be no use to them. But I'm sure that you'll find a way of harvesting these Chess pieces. Kuoh City recently has been receiving an influx of demons, so I'm sure that you can gain a lot of pieces."_

"Um, so should we live in Kuoh City?" The pink haired goddess asked.

 _"It will be risky, but you should live in Kuoh City."_ The dragon stated, _"This city is under the protection of devils, but if you guys managed to establish a strong relationship with them, which should be relatively easy, and as a bonus the attraction of monsters would most likely be contributed to the presence of two dragons. I'll create a background for you to blend you into the school where the devils attend school."_

"Thank you so much." The goddess bowed, "May I ask you for one more favor?"

 _"Shoot away."_

"Do you know if our friends had landed in this dimension?"

Great Red hummed. _"They landed in this dimension; however, where they are I cannot interfere without causing too much of a ruckus. Don't worry, they are in good hands. Well, maybe the red haired girl would be in danger, but judging from the ass kicking she just gave to a stranger I think she'll be in good shape."_

 _"How about Sayaka, Nagisa, and Mami?"_ Madoka asked.

 _"Don't worry about them. They had all fallen into the hands of angels who will treat them very well."_ Great Red mused.

"Will we meet them again soon?"

 _"Yes. But, not now."_ He said, _"Now, I better go before my presence is noticed. I'll arrange for transfer papers into Kuoh Academy, and I'll arrange for you to have a lot of money."_

"Thank you so much." The pink haired said.

 _"Hmph. This is the least I can do for you."_ Great Red muttered as he went back into the Dimensional Gap.

Both of the little girl's stories are very interesting. One who had struggled against the world to break free from the predestination paradox (1) while the other had sought to end the greatest evil in the world with just hope.

Great Red gave out a billowing laughter. Yes, this is going to be very interesting!

Now, what currency does Japan use again?

Meh, he'll just give both of them a hunk of gold and watch the resulting chaos.

* * *

"Um, Homura."

"Yes Madoka."

"How much yen would that much gold could be traded for?"

"If this is pure gold, approximately fifty billion yen."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know whether to thank Great Red or curse at him."

"Um, Homura, why would you want to curse him?"

Homura tapped the hunk of gold that Great Red just dropped right in front of them. "Because, how will we be able to trade it? Imagine two underage teens selling this much gold to a pawn shop; it'll cause too much ruckus and we may be arrested for stealing."

The gold instantly vanished, and a pile of currency appeared in its place alongside with two earpieces.

Homura and Madoka looked at each other, and each put on an ear piece.

 _"Madoka, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes I can! Wow, Great Red is truly the best! Thank you!"_

 _"Good. I hoped that you enjoyed it."_

 _"Eh? Wait you can hear us?"_ Madoka asked.

 _"Yes. Took me a long time to find these. With this, you can communicate with me and your girlfriend much easier."_

Both Madoka and Homura blushed when they heard 'girlfriend.'

 _"I would like to apologize the gold."_ Great Red said, _"Didn't realize that it would be a little difficult in trading it."_

 _"It's alright."_ Madoka quickly replied, _"This showed how generous you are when it comes to complete strangers."_

 _"Hmph. I'm just doing It for my entertainment. Anyways, I'm finalizing some papers. This is the story; you and Homura are adopted children from the, um, what do you want as your family name?"_

Homura and Madoka looked at each other. _"I have no lingering attachments to my family."_ Homura said, _"Let's go for Kaname."_

 _"Are you sure?"_ Madoka asked, _"I mean, to throw away that you are an Akemi-"_

 _"The moment that I made my wish as a Magical Girl, I threw everything away, including my family. I have no regret in being a Kaname."_

Homura than started to blush a bit. _"Also, it makes me, it makes me, it makes me sound that I am married to you."_

 _"HOMURA!"_ Madoka shouted out loud.

 _"Sweet, but not the point."_ Great Red interrupted in the argument, _"Alright, the Kanames. Tatsuya Kaname and Junko Kaname, your parents right? Are your legal parents, but right now they are working as businessmen flying all over the place with barely enough time to care for you two. The Kanames are extremely rich, so that's why you live in such a luxurious mansion-"_

 _"Mansion?"_ Homura asked, _"We would rather remain very low key."_

 _"Oh."_ Great Red sounded depressed, _"I just found a house that can have up to eight people at the same time; four master bedrooms and three guest bedrooms. Also, it had a large basement that have a swimming pool. And also, a very luxurious kitchen with all the equipment that you ever need. Also, it has a secret bat-cave-"_

 _"Now I'm feeling bad."_ Homura muttered, _"Alright, fine. We'll take it."_

 _"Oh Great Red, you're too kind!"_ Madoka said over the earpiece, _"Thank you so much!"_

Great Red immediately brightened up. _"It is located at *****, on the outskirts of Kuoh City, got it?"_

 _"Yes."_ Homura muttered, _"Is there anything else that we need?"_

 _"I'm going to take care of all the maintenance men of the mansion, and once per week two maids will drop by your mansion to clean it. Can you guys cook?"_

 _"I cannot."_ Madoka spoke up, _"I mean, I can help in the kitchen-"_

 _"I can cook."_ Homura interrupted, _"There is no more need for more outside interference other that."_

 _"Alright. On the fridge will be a schedule in which all the fancy maintenance men will come and tune up the whole mansion. Every morning there will be a limo to pick you guys up to go to school and return back. On the trip back the driver is instructed to drop you off at the supermarket for thirty minutes where you buy whatever you need. You can call him if you want to go anywhere, for example a restaurant or a generals store, and he will be informed never to ask questions about your family. Understood?"_

 _"Understood."_ Homura said, _"Thank you."_

 _"You're the best uncle!"_ Madoka said.

 _"Oi, who're you calling uncle!"_ Great Red roared, but it wasn't as terrifying as a roar as before. It was more, gentle.

 _"We'll see you again soon."_ Homura said, _"Come on Madoka, let's go."_

 _"Alright uncle! See you again soon!"_

Both Homura and Madoka took out their earpieces and looked at each other. And than Madoka smiled, smile that'll melt the hardest of souls.

"Let's live our new lives here," Madoka held out her hand, "Homura."

Homura closed her eyes. "Of course." Homura accepted Madoka's hand, knowing that she'll gladly die to protect Madoka from everything in the world.

* * *

"So, today we will be having two new transfer students." Issei's teacher said in the beginning of the class, "Say hello to two new transfer students."

"Ah?" Issei said, interested. Do they have, do they have oppais?

That prayer was left unanswered as two nearly flat girls walked into the classroom. Shoot. Not worth looking at.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." The pink haired girl said, "I's nice to meet you. I hope that we all could be friends."

The reaction of the classroom was dramatic. The boys were shouting "My god it's a goddess in disguise!" and "She's too bright!" while the girls were saying "How cute!" Pew. Like they truly understand the value of beauty in oppais.

"My name is Homura Kaname." The black haired girl stated.

"…"

Huh?

She's not going to say anything else?

The reaction of the classroom wasn't as dramatic, as the boys started whispering to each other "My god a tsundere has appeared" and "She's mine," while the girls were fawning over Homura for being a cool beauty.

"Alright, these two transfer students are adopted children." The teacher stated, "There parents are wealthy businessmen who just recently moved to Kuoh City. However, due to the nature of their work they tend to travel around the world often, so would anyone here be-"

"It is of no worries." The black haired girl said, "We'll adapt to the school often."

"Homura-" Madoka started, but was immediately interrupted by Homura clicking her tongue.

"There is only one person here who won't try and molest us." Homura said, "And it is that brown haired person looking out of the window this moment."

Yeah yeah, let the whole class deal with the issue as he spots the jiggling oppais as the track club ran outside – wait he was looking out of the window?"

"Me?" Issei asked as he pointed to himself, "Why me?"

"Um, Homura, aren't you being a bit too mean?" Madoka asked, "I mean, all of them are looking glad to help-"

"Madoka, you trust people too much." Homura replied back, "They all look like tigers pouncing on their prey, so I rather have an uninterested spectator lead us around."

"Homura!" One of the girls stood up, "You can't trust Issei! Because he is the pervert among perverts!"

Issei turned to look at Homura to confirm that when he got in contact with Homura's eyes. And his survival instincts kicked in, telling him to obey every order that girl is commanding to live!

"I'll do it!" Issei stood up stiffly, "I'll show them around the academy?"

"Are you sure Homura?" The teacher asked the transfer student, "I mean, as stated, he is a pervert-"

"I doubt that he would do an lecherous activities on us." Homura said coldly, "Hmph. If he try, well, I am extremely proficient in martial arts."

Homura closed her eyes and looked away, prompting Madoka to cool the situation down. "I'm sorry for Homura's behavior." Madoka said, "As orphans, she was always the protective one of us."

The whole class stopped shouting and calmed down due to Madoka's words. Seriously? Two sentences, and that was enough to silence the whole class?

These two transfer students were unusual.

* * *

On the trip around the academy, Issei made sure to avoid any girls with large breasts. Otherwise, he felt that the girl that was currently staring at her back would slam him headfirst into the nearby wall and, well, castrate him. He knew that she would do that; she slammed him hard into a wall just for drooling at the sight of a red haired beauty with massive oppais...

Seriously, Homura was so scary!

In contrast, the other girl, Madoka, was an absolute angel. When they sat down to eat lunch, Madoka offered to share some food. When Issei realized he dropped his phone, she helped him search for it (though Homura found it). She even offered some of her water from her water bottle. It was an indirect kiss opportunity!

On the downside, well, he had to decline to drink when Homura gave him a sharp glare that promised a painful death if he even dared to think about drinking.

In Issei's term, Madoka was a kuudere and Homura was a combination of a tsundere and a yandere. He'll take Madoka over Homura any day of the week.

"Well, that was the end of the tour." Issei said as he reached the gate, "I presumed that you have a way back home?"

"Yeah, he's right there." Madoka pointed to a sleek, black suited tall man standing right next to a limo, "He's driving us back home."

"Holy-" Issei started as he was about to curse, but Homura's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Language." Homura muttered, "Watch it, or else…"

Or else what? Damn, she can scare Satan himself!

Madoka remained oblivious when it came to the exchange. Oh, she's so innocent. No wonder why Houra was fighting so hard.

"Hey, Mr. Shiro!" Madoka called, "We'll come in thirty seconds!"

Madoka turned around to Issei and bowed to him. "Thank you for that enlightening tour of Kuoh city." Madoka said, "It was really fun! I hoped that the rest of the year will be as fun as this!"

Madoka smiled, making Issei's heartbeat jump for a moment. "It, it was my pleasure." Issei looked away from the smiling goddess, "Ask me if you need anything."

"Alright. Come on, Homura! Let's go!" Madoka grabbed Homura's arm and dragged her to the limo, and Issei saw, for a brief moment, Homura's lips a bit upwards. Was she, was she smiling?

Issei scratched the back of his head. Wow. If it was any other person, he was sure that they will die from a nosebleed. If it was Matsuda or Motohama, he was sure they will die the moment they embarked on their tour.

Speak of the devil. There they are.

"ISSEI!" Matsuda roared, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ESCORTING TWO LOLIS AROUND THE CAMPUS!"

"Yeah, isn't this a violation of the Bro-Act?" Motohama said, "This was Matsuada's territory!"

"I'm into –" Issei quickly looked around, just to make sure that Homura left, "OPPAIS!"

* * *

"Geez." Homura placed her head on the headrest as the limo drove away, "I hate this school already."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, "Everyone seemed so nice."

"There are simply too many unknown factors around here." Homura replied, "I don't know how to react. It unsettles me."

"Just relax already." Madoka replied, "Soon, the devils will contact us and we will be able to live here in peace."

"True." Homura quickly smiled, "Already, I feel a load off my shoulder."

"Should I inform Great Red about our school day?" Madoka took out the earpiece, "Or do you think that'll annoy him?"

"Most likely annoy, but give it a shot. Maybe he'll give us some useful information about who we should be careful for here." Homura replied, and Madoka nodded as she put on the earpiece.

Homura closed her eyes. She would never admit it, but Issei had a good heart. Even if he is a bit overzealous with the concept of oppais, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything to protect what he believed in. Even if it was oppais.

"Uncle Red had said that Issei was going to become the next Demon King with massive harem." Madoka said, breaking Madoka's thoughts, "What is a harem?"

Homura's eyebrow twitched. "Seriously. He, getting a harem?" Homura said, deadpan.

"Great Red is currently roaring in laughter as he, what is a harem?" Madoka said, and in all her horror, Homura knew that Great Red was…telling her about what harems are!

Immediately, Homura put on her earpierce and roared, mentally _"DON'T YOU DARE TELL!"_

 _"Too late."_ Great Red quipped, _"I already told her a harem is where a boy character has gained the attractions of several women and all the women are willing to do sex with him, even doing some lesbian stuff."_

 _"How, how dare-"_ Homura growled, but was broken by Madoka.

 _"What is sex?"_ Madoka asked, and immediately there was a loud sound as something large crashed into a wall. Did, did Great Red crash into a wall?

 _"You, um, you never had the discussion regarding the bird and bees?"_ Great Red asked.

 _"What do you mean bird and bees?"_ Madoka asked, making Homura sigh.

 _"I need to talk to Homura quickly, in private."_ Great Red demanded.

 _"Alright?"_ Madoka said as she took out her earpiece, leaving only Great Red and Homura in communication.

 _"Homura, how innocent is Madoka?"_ Great Red asked. _"On the scale of 10, she's a prostitute, and one, she's a toddler?"_

 _"Pretty sure it's a two."_ Homura replied, _"It would have been one but she does know that a kiss is a sign of affection."_

Great Red breathed heavily. _"That might pose a massive problem."_

 _"In what way?"_

 _"You know Issei? Well, he's the main protagonist of Kuoh City at this time, and his goal is to build up a massive harem while he sexually molest everyone around him."_

Homura coughed. _"Run that by me again?"_ Homura asked.

 _"Yeah, you didn't hear wrong. If this is a show, the show will definitely receive a M rating. Originally, I was planning to have you guys become devils-"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"But now, I put protecting Madoka's chastity over everything else. This should be very interesting. So, tomorrow follow Issei around the school and he will lead you the devil. Once you do so, than that devil will most likely ask you to become a devil also, and you should accept. However, request the devil to keep your sister out of the supernatural aspects of the world; she'll agree to do so."_

 _"Alright."_ Homura said, _"But, I'm going to tell her that I'm becoming a devil."_

 _"Hmmm, wouldn't that want her to become a devil also?"_ Great Red questioned.

 _"Yes, but I highly doubt that any chess piece can turn Madoka into a devil. She's a god, remember?"_

 _"Ah yes. Just out of curiousity, how many chess pieces do you think is going to turn into a devil?"_

Homura hummed. _"I have no clue, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a rook or bishop. I doubt that it'll be anything else."_

 _"Whatever it'll be, I wish you good luck tonight."_ Great Red said, _"I will try and not mention the issue involving sex, but you got to breach it soon before you do it with Madoka."_

Homura blushed. _"Oi! Stop talking about our love lives! It's ours, not yours!"_

 _"Alright alright, tell Madoka that if she wanted to talk about life in general, she is welcome to any time of the day."_

* * *

It was 6:00 PM when Homura started making moves.

She raided the nearby Yakuza stronghold for more weapons just in case if she needed them. While raiding the stashes, Homura tested a theory with the chess pieces that she gained from Great Red.

Apparently, the queen pieces hold up to eight max charges, the rooks five charges, the bishops four charges, the knight three charges, and pawns one charge. Huh, seems to follow chess standards.

All the weaponry she found were of the same type back at Mitakihara city. Thus, she was confident that the weapons she stole were enough for her to last for a year if she doesn't come upon Walpurgisnacht. If she ran across Walpurgisnacht, well, she'll be forced to involve Madoka in the battle, which she hated.

Anyways, back to the park. She had been staking out the park since 7:00 PM, where she was hidden underneath one of the bush, her magical girl outfit on. Or more like, a variant of it was on. She was wearing the shield on her left arm, and that was the only thing that was reminiscent of her normal magical girl gear.

Wearing white in the night was like waving a flag and screaming "Here I am!" so, wearing a school outfit was a big no no. Instead, she was wearing the uniform of a US ranger, green with a dash of black, meant for camouflage. For her head gear she was wearing a bandana around her face, and a black cap to tuck in her long hair. In her arm she was cradling a Howa Type 64, typical weaponry of a Japanese sniper.

It never hurts to be overprepared.

From what Great Red had said in her conversation, Issei will turn into a devil tonight, and that was necessary for Madoka's presence to be masked.

It was regretful that Issei must die, but, Madoka's safety overrides everything else. She, she will protect her even if it meant killing the whole world.

However, she had set up a boundary field around this place which warded off normal people from coming. A minute later, and she had the foresight to allow the exception of Issei into the barrier; after all, he was still normal human being.

 _"Great Red."_ Homura put on her earpiece, _"I will like to have some information on my targets."_

 _"Targets?"_ Great Red asked, _"What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Staking out the area around the park. I wished to know what I should do if I am forced to assassinate the Devil and Issei."_

 _"You don't have to assassinate anyone! Just, watch the exchange happen!"_

 _"So, should I remove the explosives located around the park?"_

 _"Yes! You don't have to do that, you just have to watch the exchange!"_

 _"Understood. But in exchange, do you have information about them?"_

The dragon sighed. _"Geez, you're giving me a headache. Fine. The boy that will become a devil tonight, he has a Sacred Gear, if you remember correctly from the lecture I gave you previous. That sacred gear is a Longinus, one that can kill gods, and its name is the Welsh Dragon. However, you do not need to know about this, but rather about the other two individuals that will be in the park. The devil that will appear is not the head devil you're going to make a deal with, so thus it is absolutely vital to stay hidden, is a blond boy with the ability to make blades with different effects. You can take him head on for sure, but if you do your presence will be revealed."_

 _"Affirmative. Any ability to detect?"_

 _"He does have some swords that he could use to find you, but they are weapons of mass destruction, so most likely he wouldn't use it. The other person in this park is a Fallen Angel. Do you remember their weaknesses?"_

 _"You never said anything about them."_

 _"Because they don't have any. However, if you treat them as an overpowered human being, you should be able to kill them."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Just, don't interfere with tonight's events, will you please?"_

 _"No promises guaranteed."_

Homura took out the earpiece and focused on staking out the scene.

Twenty five minutes later, the devil had walked into the scene. He looked perfectly normal, and was the definition of a bishounen. But, Homura knew that looks can deceive. He had managed to waltz through the barrier that Homura had set up without any hesistation.

He was the devil alright.

That devil in question was searching the rest of the park for lurking intruders. He was close in discovering her, searching through the bush that she was in for any hidden cameras.

However, Homura was completely still and didn't move an inch as Kiba's hand came three inches from her face. Didn't even blink.

Kiba was eventually satisfied with his scan and moved to the opposite bush that Homura was in and sat in it. He wasn't as perfect as Homura, but he was good enough to avoid detection of most other people. Too bad that his eyes kept moving around, allowing Homura to get a good track on his position.

Five minutes later, and her victims walked into sight. Issei and a black haired woman walked into the park, talking.

Homura barely managed to reign in a snort she had when thinking about the naivety of the young boy. Seriously, to think that somebody was willing to date a pervert like that? Either that boy was an idiot, or the girl was a pervert herself. Most likely the first.

It was at that moment when the woman revealed four black wings, all of them with raven black feathers. Issei was confused as that woman soared into the air. More dialogue ensued, and a spear of light was formed in the Fallen Angel's hand.

Now, all Homura had to do was to let that spear kill Issei and that-

 _"Homura-chan, you shouldn't, you shouldn't kill people for me!" Madoka screamed as Homura exploded the building where Elsa Maria was, a building filled with innocents._

 _"It doesn't matter-" Homura brushed the issue off, but Madoka returned it back to full force._

 _"I'll hate you, and I'll hate myself if you kill people for me. Just, please, try and save as many people as possible. Can you promise?"_

 _"I can't make any definite-"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"…Fine. I promise."_

She made a promise hasn't she? To an imaginary Madoka. Homura let loose a breath that she had been holding on, smiling as that breath caught the attention of the Fallen Angel and the Devil.

With a little adjustment to her aim, Homura pointed the sniper rifle that she held pointed to Issei towards the Fallen Angel and shot as she stood up, revealing her location.

"What-" The Fallen Angel only got that word out as the bullet tore through one of her wings. That made the angel instinctively throw the light spear held in her right arm towards the aggressor, but Homura stopped time and moved out of the way of the spear. And, while time was stopped, Homura fired four shots; one right in the Fallen Angel's head, two into the Fallen Angel's body, and one right above the blond devil's head.

It was at that moment in which Homura smiled. The Fallen Angel has been neutralized, and the devils had been warned of her presence here. And, as a plus, Issei will not experience the sensation of dying. Her job tonight was done.

With that, Homura stored her equipment back into the shield and ran, ran away from the park while time was still stopped.

* * *

Kiba…wasn't too sure what the hell had happened here tonight.

There were several signs of something was wrong, yet he failed to notice any of them in time.

First, there were no one at the park when Kiba arrived. That was good news, because he didn't have to do anything. That was also bad news, because that was unusual. However, he just chalked up the absence of people to the late night.

Second, he heard someone breath, but he dismissed that as an animal's breathing.

Third was when someone stood up from a bush and shot the Fallen Angel dead.

That person in question was wearing a Ranger's outfit, and his face was concealed by a bandana and a hat. He was holding a sniper rifle with both his hands, and with it he just gunned the angel down.

Kiba was a hundred percent sure that he checked that bush! Twice actually! And yet, how did that person remained undetected the whole time? Either Kiba was unlucky and he didn't check the bush thoroughly, or that man was a through and through professional who happened to be in the area and was just sitting in a bush the whole day!

And, like a gust of wind, he was gone! There were no traces of him left, other than the fact that his target had was dead!

There was only one explanation for this. That person was related to the supernatural. How he managed to slip into Kuoh city without anyone realizing was beyond Kiba.

The mission was a complete failure. The Fallen Angel was dead, Issei had ran off, and the mysterious assailant was gone. He should proabably report-

Kiba suddenly felt the top of his hair. Something, something was wrong! Kiba stood up and examined the tree that the bush was in front of. There was, there was a bullet hole in the tree. But, that tree was far away from the action between the Fallen Angel and Issei. So, why did a bullet –

Realization came dawning on him. The stranger had realized that Kiba was there, watching the whole scene, and shot a bullet to warn him off. He didn't even realize it!?

Yes, he have to report to Bucchou as soon as possible.

They had to deal with this new problem soon.

* * *

 _"Homura, what did I say about not interfering in tonight's affair?"_

Homura had placed the earpiece on and had told Great Red about what happened that night. Needless to say, he was pissed.

 _"I'm sorry, but I made a promise to Madoka to never kill for her sake."_ Homura replied, _"If Madoka found out that I had let Issei die to mask her powers, she will never forgive me."_

Great Red sighed. _"Should have expected. I assumed that you were still the hard-core Homura from the past, but you're the one who just recently was freed from hell. Of course you'll hesitate to jump straight back into that hell hole all over again."_

What Great Red said was true. If, if this was another time loop and someone tells her to kill an innocent man to save Madoka, she wouldn't have hesitated and shot. But now, with Madoka safe from the incubators, Homura focused on having Madoka smile day and night. Even if it meant taking the hard route of life.

 _"I have no regrets."_ Homura replied.

 _"This would certainly change the whole story line up for this dimension."_ Great Red muttered, _"Now, since you had killed Raynare, you have attracted the Fallen Angels to you."_

 _"Great. Where are they?"_

 _"Hold on for a moment, don't kill them all!"_ The dragon roared, _"If you do, the devils in this city will definitely get suspicious on you, and both the Devils and the Fallen Angels will be hounding for both your blood?"_

 _"Damnit."_ Homura muttered, _"How are they able to track you?"_

 _"Even if you are a professional, there are some stuff that simply can't be covered up."_ Great Red responded, _"For example, your smell."_

 _"Smell?"_ Homura asked, _"They can detect me via smell?"_

 _"Magical traces more like."_ Great Red said, _"You did use some magic on the scene, right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Than they'll find you and kill you."_

 _"Is there any way to shake them off?"_

Great Red pondered for a bit. _"Yes. You can change your magic by making it devil's magic."_ The dragon concluded, _"You can buy some time by becoming a devil."_

Homura grimaced. _"Even after I nearly killed one of the devils?'_

 _"Oh, that'll show you how strong you are."_ Red muttered, _"Ah yes, I remembered something. The big devil in this area is engaged to some other big devil, and the devil of this area wants power as quickly as possible."_

Homura smirked. That'll work. _"I'll negotiate with him to offer my services in taking down devil. "_

 _"The devil is a she, and she is attending this school."_ Great Red yawned.

 _"Do you know who it is?"_

 _"Of course. I'm Great Red, the strongest dragon there is. It is Rias Gremony, the head of the Supernatural Club."_

Homura raised her eyebrow. She had met Rias for a moment, just a simple name exchange, before they went back on the tour again. _"The red haired girl with watermelons stuffed inside her bra?"_

Great Red roared in laughter. _"Never heard some one describe Rias like that, but yes."_

 _"Damnit. I thought that I could save Issei from becoming a devil."_

 _"Yeah, with that kind of size? You shouldn't even try."_

 _"Well,"_ Homura said, _"I gave him a choice."_

 _"And in the process, screw yourself."_

Homura smiled wryly. _"Yes, I screwed myself over and sentence myself to a life of fighting. At least I won't be killing for Madoka; she will be upset with me anyways."_

 _"Upset? Yes I'm upset!"_ A familiar voice joined the conversation, _"Homura, why didn't you tell me anything?"_

Homura recoiled. _"Madoka, why are you listening to our conversation?"_

 _"Because you never came back!"_ Madoka whined, _"I was, I was so worried about you!"_

 _"Maybe she thought that you were doing some late night activities."_ Great Red snickered.

 _"I will shoot you in the head."_ Homura threatened, _"Unless you stop talking. This is between me and Madoka. No need to butt in."_

 _"Oh crap. I forgot."_ Great Red apologize, _"Well, you two enjoy your lover's quarrel. I'm out."_

With that, Great Red left the conversation.

 _"Late night activities?"_

 _"Not now Madoka."_ Homura sighed, _"At what point did you start to eavesdrop on me?"_

 _"The part that Great Red said that some evil people are going to come after you."_ Madoka replied, _"What did you do?"_

 _"I have done some actions that I deemed necessary."_ Homura replied, thinking about how to conceal her assassination from Madoka, _"You shouldn't worry about anything."_

 _"I am worrying. I, worry for you."_ Madoka said, and Homura closed her eyes. She could already imagined Madoka on the brink of tears, _"I, I don't care about what you do. Just, just be safe."_

Homura's heart broke at this moment. _"Madoka, you don't have to worry about me."_ Homura coldly replied, _"I'm protecting you, not you protecting me. I had jumped back in time over a hundred times just to save you, and I'm not going to ever ever let anything dangerous come to you ever again!"_

 _"But, but you too had suffered."_ Madoka said, _"You had suffered way more than I had. You should deserve a chance to be happy-"_

 _"If you're happy, I'm happy as well."_

 _"But are you truly happy? Your happiness, should be not fighting at all! You despised it, because it would bring pain to others. But, you just picked up a weapon and used it because it was a need. Now, it was no longer a need, but can't you just drop it already?"_ Madoka pleaded.

 _"There will never be a time when-"_

 _"Right now!"_ Madoka strongly stated, _"Right now you don't have to fight any more!"_

 _"Madoka, -"_

 _"We just freed you from your nightmare, and now you're plunging into another one! You won't be happy that way-"_

Homura smirked. _"I know."_ Homura said, _"I know that I'm exchanging one nightmare for another. But, I know of this and I am gladly accepting this."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Because, in a way, this is a way I can feel a bit selfish in two ways. One, I feel like I'm protecting you against the world by drawing attention to me, not you."_

 _"But-"_

 _"And secondly, this is the reason why I fell in love with you."_

Homura knew that Madoka was blushing at this moment. _"What?"_

 _"It's because of this personality I loved you. We are two contrasting ideologies; yours is centered around friendship, while mine is centered around war. But, in a sense, this is the reason why I love you. Because, when it came to war, you will lose all of your humanity as you plunged deeper and deeper into the depths of despair. But, as we wage on, we remember just one thing. We will protect those whose hearts are not tainted at all by war, but rather filled with hope and peace."_

 _"But even those people waging war requires a much needed respite!"_

Homura chuckled. _"A soldier can never rest, for a mission still awaits. I have, at the moment where the whole world was dying, seen a light in you that I can never attained. I, I have fallen in love with that small, innate part of your personality, and I am willing to wage an eternal war just to protect it. I'll give up my whole being, body and soul, just to keep it burning bright."_

 _"I, I understand. But, it doesn't mean that I like it. At the very least, let me-"_

 _"Let you stain yourself with darkness? I would rather execute myself than have your bright soul tainted by it."_ Homura shook her head.

 _"Just let me love you."_

Homura froze. _"That was not what I expected."_

 _"I have come to love that part of you, that devotion to a single cause and your willingness to do anything, even killing yourself. I won't deter you from that path."_

 _"Than why-"_

 _"But just remember. My happiness…is with you. I don't care what happens to the whole world around me, but as long as I be right next to you, everything is fine."_

 _"Madoka…"_

 _"If, if you are hurt in any way, my heart will break. So, for my own selfish reasons, don't leave me. Ever."_

Homura looked at the night sky. _"The stars are pretty, aren't they?'_

 _"I know, right? You can see all the constellations up there. There's the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper, there's the 12 Zodiac…"_

For the next minute Homura and Madoka talked about the night sky, naming all the constellations there are. It was, kind of a distraction from the serious topic they had before, but, in Homura's eyes, a much needed distraction.

What Homura truly wanted…was to enjoy the stars in the night everyday with Madoka, to hold her hands and keep her close to her heart until the world burns around her. But, she knew that reality wasn't this happy, and they had to keep on moving on. They couldn't rely on Great Red on any more assistant than this; they had to find their own way in this world or else they will die.

And, though it breaks her heart, she knew that she must become a devil to protect Madoka's happiness. And her own happiness as well.

 _"Homura, have you figured out your choice?"_ Madoka broke off from the conversation.

 _"Yes."_ Homura closed her eyes, _"My decision has not changed, but, but remember this, I will never leave you."_

There was a sigh. _"Pinky promise?"_ Madoka asked, and Homura had to chuckle.

 _"Yes. Pinkie promise."_ Homura said, raising her own hand and imagining Madoka in front of her, with her pinkie extended.

And just like that, Homura made a promise underneath the night sky. A promise to a Goddess.

* * *

"Bucchou." Kiba said, entering the school building, "I have a report to be made."

"Yes? Kiba? Did my plan work?" Rias greeted Kiba.

"Unfortunately," Kiba grimaced, "There were some interference."

"In a good or bad way?"

"I'm…I'm not too sure myself." Kiba replied, "The moment in which the Fallen Angel tried to kill him, someone appeared and shot the Fallen Angel multiple times, killing her almost instantly, and shot right above my head, than disappeared."

Rias was caught off guard. "Huh?" Rias said, "A devil maybe?"

"As I said, I'm not too sure." Kiba replied, "He appeared, killed the Fallen Angel, and got the hell out of there."

"So, what happened to Issei?" Rias asked.

"Ran off. Scared by the supernatural. I thought that it was unwise to reveal himself when he was in a shocked state, so I just stayed hidden in the bush."

"Figures." Rias frowned, "So, can you tell me about this intruder?"

"Well, for one thing for sure it's definitely not from someone from our's or Sona's peerage." Kiba grimaced, "I'm pretty sure that he is most definitely skilled in weaponry, for he was wielding a sniper rifle. And, he was either insanely good and shot five times in one second, or he was using some supernatural powers to increase the firing speed of the weapon."

"A sniper rifle?" Rias asked, "How did he aim so fast – no, that isn't the problem. I thought that you did a check around the park for any intruders?"

Kiba put on a thoughtful face. "Yes I did. I made sure that there were no one in the park, and set up a barrier to stop any unwanted intruders."

"So, I'm guessing he waltz right in and just shot the Fallen Angel, and waltz right back out?"

"He was there the whole time." Kiba muttered, "He was good. I had checked the bush he was in two times, and both times he stayed completely still and thus, I didn't notice. But, I'm sure that he definitely teleported out or made himself completely invisible, for he disappeared from my eyes right afterwards."

"Did you manage to get a trace on his magic power?" Rias asked, and Kiba nodded.

"Yes. If I am right in front of him when he uses his magic power, I am most definitely able to identify who was the intruder that night. However, you know me when it comes to magic, so I'm not able to identify him if he's not using magic."

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

Kiba placed his hand on his chin. "Well, there are three defining traits that I managed to catch about the intruder. One, his eyes were dark. I didn't catch the true color, but it was not bright. And two, he was about, hmm, as tall as right here?"

Kiba placed his hand around his neck region. "Yeah, about that tall. And three, on his left arm was a shield, a fancy shield that looks very...unique. Other than that, that's all I have for you Bucchou."

"That is more than necessary." Rias smiled, "Thank you for your information. You may go home now."

With Kiba walking out of the club building, Rias thought about the situation. Issei was exposed to the supernatural world, so she had to persuade him to willing join her peerage. That might be harder than reviving him after he died, but shouldn't be hard.

After all, she had caught Issei goggling at her boobs.

And being slammed into a wall by the new transfer student. Youch, she has a lot of power. Even Rias winced at that slam.

Any ways, there were two problems that she had to deal with. The Fallen Angels and the mysterious intruder.

The Fallen Angels were much less of a problem in terms of practically, but in terms of political wise…yeah. This may take some careful maneuverings, but she was sure she could expel them from Kuoh City. Especially with their head gone.

The stranger…not so much. Rias doesn't know the extent of the stranger's powers nor motives, but not knowing who she faces against is much more terrifying. It could be anyone from a lonely devil wanna be to a high ranking archangel. But, most likely that person wouldn't be as in touch as the supernatural world.

Who uses guns in this modern age to fight demons? It reminds her of Hellsing a little bit.

Back to the main issue. Rias could only deduce two abilities so far; the fact that she can wield a weapon proficiently and that she was a superior hider. Oh, also that she could teleport from a situation. That was too general of a description for her to base anything solid off.

Geez, she should talk to Sona about this, and co-operate to find out the root of this mess. And, who knows? Maybe she can gain a powerful servant to fight against Riser.

* * *

"Madoka, I'm home." Homura said quietly as she entered the mansion, "Madoka?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Madoka shouted, but to Homura it sounded very faint, "Just – GAH!"

Homura ran through the complicated corridors to find the kitchen, only to find Madoka with…a blown up kitchen?

"Homura, I tried to make you some eggs." Madoka whined, "It didn't work out as well as I intended."

Homura's eyebrow raised. "You blew up the kitchen, in an attempt to make eggs?"

"Yes." Madoka looked like a puppy who just did something wrong.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Homura pointed to a post it note on the fridge, "I had already made you some food; your favorite cream stew."

"Yes, but I wanted to cook something for you!" Madoka bowed, a ladle in her hand, "I thought, I thought you would appreciate it."

For a moment Homura was thinking Madoka in nude naked apron, saying "Would you like a bath, a dinner, or me?" And immediately a mental figure of Homura whacked the image out of her head.

"Although I do appreciate the gesture, you don't have to burn your hands in doing so." Homura gently held Madoka's hands, treating them in a gentle fashion, "It hurts me to see them."

"It's just," Madoka's voice was barely heard, "It's just that I feel a bit useless."

Madoka looked at Homura in her eyes, tears in them already. "I have the power of a goddess, yet it seems that I can never do anything .So, so, I decided. Please, please let me do something that is necessary, however small the action is."

"Madoka…" Homura looked at Madoka, the girl who was trying too hard, and decided to take a little pity for her. "Here. You don't turn the stove on at this temperature."

Madoka looked at Homura, who was turning down the temperature of the pan. "Also, if you found out that using viniger oil is too hard, use butter instead."

"Homura?"

"I'll show you how to cook some simple eggs." Homura smiled at Madoka, "I'm sure that it'll taste good. Now, instead of cracking the eggs over the pan…"

* * *

"That was a long day." Homura said as she walked into her room, one of the master bedrooms in the mansion, "Never knew that Madoka was such a bad cook."

Homura shook her head and smile wryly. She slipped off her school uniform and got into new pajamas, a cute purple dress, that both Madoka and Homura bought in the afternoon.

Madoka had bought a two piece yellow pajamas which, in Homura's eyes, made her extremely cute. Though it did reveal a tiny bit too much, so no inviting boys to the mansion during the night.

Homura sighed and got into the bed, ready to call it quits for the day. So, she closed her eyes, and focused on getting some sleep.

 _Homura was a in a pitch black environment. She looked around, saw in the distance, a bright sphere of light. Inside that sphere, right in the center, was Madoka, reaching for a tiny tendril of darkness that had wormed its way through._

 _"Madoka!" Homura called out as ran towards Madoka, "What are you doing?"_

 _And, it was like that in which Madoka touched the tendril. "I wish to save Homura!" Madoka pronounced, making Homura run even harder to get to Madoka! But, every step that she had taken it seemed even more farther away._

 _That black tendril than turned into the blond devil that Homura saw at the park. "Your wish will be granted." That devil said with Kyubey's voice, "Now, you shall save the universe."_

 _And, that bright sphere of light collapsed, leaving Homura in pitch black darkness. "NO!" Homura screamed out loud, running towards Madoka's direction, "WHY!"_

 _A single light appeared in the darkness, making Homura temporarily freeze. It was high in the sky, so Homura looked upwards. And another light appeared, illuminating the body of a massive witch. A massive witch that Homura was all too familiar with._

 _"Madoka," Homura looked at the Witch of Salvation, "No, why?"_

 _"All for you." Madoka's voice rang through the whole world, "I shall save you. There shall be no more grief in the world."_

 _Homura cried a little bit. "No, no nO!" Homura sorrowly shouted out loud as she summoned her shield, a shield that instantly broke, and with it, her last hope._

 _"MADOKA! NO!" Homura screamed out loud, and all she knew was darkness._

 _And thus, she kept on screaming Madoka's name out loud._

"Homura, Homura! Wake up!"

Homura promptly woke up, and saw Madoka standing over her, a very very concerned look on her face. Homura blinked a couple of times.

"Did something happen?" Homura asked, and Madoka shook Homura.

"Did something happen? Yes! You were having a nightmare!"

Oh. She must have started screaming out loud.

"Just a passing nightmare." Homura brushed it off, "Nothing that is important."

Madoka grabbed Homura, and hugged her. "You were shouting my name out loud in your sleep." Madoka said, "You were shouting Madoka, Madoka, Madoka out loud so many times."

Homura was tempted to hug Madoka back, but she hesitated. Madoka shouldn't see her in a moment of weakness. "It's nothing."

Madoka just held Homura much closer, and stayed in that hug for a minute or so. "I know that you're suffering." Madoka spoke up, "And you're keeping it all pent in."

"Yeah." Homura decided to tell the truth, "But I'm used to it."

"You were dreaming about me suffering huh in the other timelines?"

"No." Homura replied, "I dreamed of not being able to protect you."

There were tears on Homura's back. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"I have to worry."

"You don't have to worry about being taken away." Madoka said, "We're no longer in that universe, where the incubators existed."

"Even more dangers in the shadows here." Homura argued.

"But we can face them together now. You don't have to fight in the shadows to protect me; I'm willing to jump into the darkness to fight for you also."

"That was my nightmare. My nightmare was you saving me at the cost of your life." Homura revealed.

"You were thinking about the past me, the past me who is afraid of everything and willing to trust everyone. But, but now? I'm no longer afraid. Because you're right by me."

"Yes. You're right by me." Homura decided to break down and hug Madoka, "I, I, I love you Madoka!"

"I love you too, Homura." Madoka patted Homura's back, reminiscent of how a mother hugs a crying child, "I'll keep all those nightmares away from you. You don't have to keep it pent up any longer. I'm here for you."

For the rest of the night, Homura cried. And cried and cried. And cried. While speaking gibberish about the pain that she held bottled in. It was a lot to release, about a few hundred months worth of suffering.

When she finally fell asleep, a pleasant dream about a bright future came and visited Homura; her first dream of her and Madoka in a world of light.

* * *

When Homura woke up, the sun was already up. After yawning and stretching a few times, Homura opened the door to be greeted with… the smell of toast and eggs?

"Good morning Homura."Madoka said, carrying a tray with scrambled eggs and toast, "Breakfast is ready."

Homura was surprised. From the often hurried entrances that Madoka had in the morning when she came to school, Homura deduced that Madoka has the habit of oversleeping.

Homura was no grouch in waking up early; she had to do it often to eliminate as many witches in the area as possible. But, to think that Madoka woke up earlier than her…

A thought came to her, and she grabbed the clock right next to the bed. It read 7:26 AM. And school started at 8:00 AM. It wasn't Madoka waking up early, it was her oversleeping!

"We have to get ready for school!" Homura shouted, making Madoka panic also.

"Um, here!" Madoka placed the tray down on Homura's homework on the desk, "Eat it while it's hot! I have to clean the kitchen!"

With that, Madoka rushed out the door, leaving Homura inside her room alone once more.

Homura nodded in thanks as she sat down and analyzed her breakfast. The toast was dark and burnt and the eggs were undercooked and too much seasoning was poured on top, as seen evident as it was very yellow and pepper seemed to cover the whole egg.

To put it blunty, it was a combination of being sour and being very raw.

It was the best meal in her life.

* * *

They barely made it to school on time, and got to class the moment the bell rang.

The moment the bell rang, the teacher started teaching about how the gunpowder works which Homura already knew. After all, she does make pipe bombs at home.

That reminds her. There was an armory in the mansion, a hidden one, but an armory alright. One that is equipped with a forge and a metal refinery. Meaning? Homura could burn any metal goods down into liquid metal, which than could be transformed into guns and bullets.

Big improvement from just making home made pipe bombs. Unfortunately she can't make any nukes. Although she does have some blueprints stored in her shield. She doesn't have any of the right materials, mainly the military grade uranium. She'll start producing munitions tonight.

Madoka was taking down the notes diligently…and after Homura saw a doodle on her notebook more like she's just drawing instead of taking down notes. Typical Madoka. Can't pay attention to class.

When class was over, Madoka approached Issei. "Good morning Issei!" Madoka said energetically,

Issei was anything but energetic. "Oh, good morning." Issei replied, having dark eyes, "Sorry for being rude, but I'm not in the mood."

"Mood?" Madoka said, "Oh, okay. I thought that maybe we could have lunch together today…"

"I'm sorry, but I'll pass." Issei looked at Homura, who was quietly observing the whole conversation, "I have some stuff to do."

"Oh, that's a pity." Madoka frowned, and than smile. "Well, will you like to accompany us to go shopping maybe? Homura and I still have to buy a new cellphone -"

"Appreciate the offer, but I'll pass." Issei quickly replied, "I didn't have enough sleep last night."

"Oh, alright."

And the bell rang.

* * *

"So, what do you think the reason why Issei was asked by Kiba to visit the Supernatural Club?" Madoka asked Homura as they traversed the school building.

Homura sighed. "It's most likey got to do with the supernatural." Homura replied.

"Um, I already know about that. It's the Supernatural Club anyway."

Homura once again sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Ah yes. So, you're planning on meeting the devil?" Madoka asked.

"Yes."

"Is there any way for me to persuade not to?"

"No." Homura replied, "There is a bounded field right here. If I go past it, it'll tell the devil that I'm approaching. Please do not go past it until I say that it is alright too."

Madoka looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh." Madoka stepped back, "Okay. Just, just don't get hurt in there, please?"

"I'll try my best." Homura replied, taking a step over an imaginary line, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Madoka cheered, and Homura walked forward into another battle.

* * *

Rias and Akeno stiffened as they explained the situation to Issei and was just about to give him the offer to become a devil.

"There's an intruder here." Rias stated, "And it's not anybody I recognize. Kiba, Koneko, please lead him away from the club house."

"Ara ara should I go as well?" Akeno asked.

"No, you'll just aggravate the whole situation." Rias refused, "Kiba and Koneko-"

Kiba stiffened. "It's him." He stated, "The intruder last night. It's his presence."

All chaos erupted at that moment. A supernatural being is attacking the school!

"Issei, you stay here!" Rias commanded Issei as they all rushed outside the building, leaving one very confused Issei.

* * *

Homura checked her gear over and over again. The moment that she triggered the bounded field, she made sure that Madoka was a safe way away and transformed into a magical girl.

If what Great Red said was true, the devils would be alerted of her presence and come and greet her.

Good. Let them come to her.

The red haired girl the Homura met yesterday emerged first. "Hello, Homura." Rias said, "Why are you here?"

Right, out of all the opening questions that Rias had to choose, she had to choose the hardest one. Homura…couldn't reveal her true reason for being here. But, she could reveal a partial truth.

"I'm here to check up on Issei." Homura flipped her hair, "I presumed that you made him a devil?"

"Not yet." Rias stated, and a black haired lady walked up. Again, another one with a watermelon stuffed in her bra!

"Ara ara are we going to punish her?" The woman said.

"Not yet Akeno." Rias ordered, "You have trespassed on my territory and had threatened to kill one of my peerage members. I could execute here right now, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Alright, this is what Homura wanted. A question that would eventually lead to conflict, which lead to her showing off her true power. "Because I am strong, and I do not see a reason why I should not leave." Homura said those provoking words

Rias's eyes narrowed. "I see. Negotiations are over?" Rias said, with a smile.

Homura took out a double barreled shotgun from her shield. "I'm guessing so." Homura responded, and spun backwards to hit a white haired loli girl trying to sneak up to her. Unfortunately, the almost cat girl had gave off too much killing presence and Homura paused time to check where all her opponents were.

There were four in total. Two of them were in front of her, another behind her, and the last one was in the trees. Judging from how the cat girl tried to attack her using no visible weapons, it is deduced that the cat was either holding concealed weapons or uses martial art, but she was inclined to believe in the latter. So, she had smacked the cat off her to give her a brief respite.

The next strike was the one from the trees. Kiba. He had yelled a battle cry as he charged forward at Homura, with a massive broadsword high in the air. She had seen bigger swords than that, cough cough Kyoko's spear. And she had definitely seen weapons with more destructive power, also known as Mami's Tiro Finale.

"You're too obvious." Homura muttered as she aimed the shotgun at Kiba, pausing time at the same time. Kyoko would have much much more expertly done the sneak attack better, striking fast and quietly. Kiba reminded her of Sayaka, who, in the timeline in which Homura wasn't captured by the incubators, simply charged at the enemy and relying on brute force to win.

And so, she shot Kiba.

* * *

Rias was stunned and enraged. Both Koneko and Kiba were taken out in a matter of seconds! Both Koneko and Kiba had decided to sneak and try and surprise Homura, but they were simply decimated by Homura.

Koneko didn't pull off the surprise attack; it was Homura who did so. Even though the blow was glancing, it gave testament to Homura's ability to react or detect the opponent and to target for maximum knockback effect.

Kiba…Kiba wasn't as good as Koneko in ambushing but he was no amateur either. However, upon seeing Koneko getting taken down Kiba decided to go for the intimidation factor and created a massive sword that he held up high.

Normally, Rias would have applauded Kiba for his quick decision making. Unfortunately, Homura wasn't faze at all by Kiba's sword and proceeded to use the shotgun. At close range.

Kiba was blown backwards, and Rias knew that he was definitely heavily injured, for the shotgun pellets must have hurt him to the point in which he couldn't move.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted, "We're going to need help!"

With that statement, Akeno shot lightning in the air, hopefully warning Sona of the approaching danger. And, afterwards Akeno had to immediately take cover for the girl had swapped out her shotgun for an assault rifle. It also forced Rias to take cover.

The firing stopped for a moment, which led to Rias popping her head up from a tree that she was using as cover. Koneko joined back into the fight, and she was pissed.

In a series of movements that Rias thought was beautiful, Homura professionally took down a Nekomata with devil powers by slamming the assault rifle's butt into Koneko's stomach, knocking her feet over as she was preoccupied with the sudden pain, and placed her knee on Koneko's neck and slamming hard on the head with a pistol's stock – wait, she had a pistol now?

In most shooting games that she played, the pistol was one of the most accurate weapons and dangerous too in a game, only second to a sniper rifle's accuracy. And, since Koneko was down, Homura was going to point the pistol, which was a desert eagle, back at her…

Rias pulled her head back to be greeted with a whizzing noise of the bullet just passing by her ear. That was close.

Akeno decided to go on the offense and used a barrier to block all of Homura's bullets. She had started to advance, only for Homura to appear right next to her and slam the pistol's stock against Akeno's head to knock her unconscious.

"And now, it's just you and me." Homura said, making the pistol disappear, "Now what are you going to do?"

Rias sweated. Her power was much more useful in team fights, where there were multiple opponents. Using her power of destruction would most definitely cause some harm to her peerage, who were scattered all over the place.

Homura than jerked to a side as a ball of magic just flew by her. Rias than saw Sona and her full peerage.

"Transfer Student Homura Akemi?" Sona asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Student President Sitri? You're a devil?" Homura asked with mild surprise, "Huh, that'll make my job much easier."

"You mean by gathering all the devils together in one spot?" Tsubaki, Sona's queen asked.

"Rather, more like a voice of reason." Homura sarcastically stated, "After all, in the first place I wanted to negotitate."

"Not much negotiating when you shotgunned my peerage." Rias said coldly, causing Sona's peerage to send looks that could kill to Homura.

Homura shrugged. "I'm guessing, I have to fight you guys also?"

"It seems so." Sona said, water tendrils floating in the air, "Get her."

With that command, Sona's peerage ran straight into a massacre.

Ruruko, Sona's pawn, was the first one to fall. Her speed didn't do anything when Homura slammed the barrel of her shotgun into her stomach, accurately pin pointing where and when to swing for maximum effect, which, in it's right, was impossible. Ruruko didn't have a chance to correct her running course and ran straight into the shotgun which led to her spitting out some blood and flying backwards .

Tomoe, Sona's knight, also fell when Homura exchanged her shotgun for a pistol and slam the stock against her head while avoiding a horizontal slash with her katana. At first, Tomoe was still standing, although dazed, but that ended when Homura punched her straight in the jaw, thus knocking her unconscious.

Tsubaki rushed in using her nanginta to slash Homura, actually breaking Homua's shotgun as Homura swung it to avoid being decapitated. However, Homura's maneuver led to Tsubaki to stumble a little bit as she didn't really meet real force and more and less deflected, allowing Homura to pull out another shotgun and blast her at close range, causing her to fly backwards.

Saji tried to absorb some power from Homura, as evident as the line that he tried to connect with Homura. However, Homura had realized that Saji was trying to steal her power so she took out her pistol and shot him several times in the head and kicked him into a nearby tree, definitely dead.

Homura than leaned back to avoid Tsubasa's fairy shield, which than she disappeared and reappeared right next to the surprised rook, who was knocked out once again by her pistol.

Finally, Sona's two bishops, Reya and Momo were dispatched the same way as Tsubasa, with her suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind them, and both were knocked unconscious by two pistols, one in each hand.

Sona and Rias could only stand amazed as one girl just took down two peerages. True, they weren't professional peerages but all of them had some combat existence. It was only expected for them to last a bit longer than, than this slaughter.

Sona was the only viable player left in the field; as stated before, Rias's power of destruction would cause more harm than good. Water Tendrils were sent chasing after Homura, only for her to perform that cheat like maneuver and dodge them expertly, teleporting right in front of Sona with a pistol pointed directly at her forehead.

Sona stopped the water tendrils aimed at Homura. "What do you want?" Sona asked,

"I want protection." Homura replied, causing Rias and Sona both to look at her queerly.

"You're already so strong." Sona stated, "What did you need protection from?"

Homura sighed. "Politics. I killed a Fallen Angel last night, and I'm sure that the whole Fallen Angel faction is baying for my blood."

Rias looked at Homura. "So, how does, strong holding your way into this school and killing some of my peerage is your way of resolving this situation? You're just causing us devils to chase you down!"

"They're not dead." Homura pointed at a groaning Kiba, who just stood up, "I used rubber bullets."

"I see." Sona said, "You're showcasing your strength for us devils to accept you as part of our peerage."

Homura shrugged. "Kind of that way."

Rias and Sona exchanged a quick look. Sona jerked her head towards Rias, who thought about the situation for a moment. Homura was indeed an expert in taking down the enemy, but her potential is actually quite low. She has the ability to pull out weapons and teleport short distances, two mediocre abilities that can be found anywhere.

But…it may allow her to break free from the marriage with Raiser. But, Homura didn't have anything that could break the legend of the phoenix. Her presence wouldn't make a difference in terms of taking out the King and his bishop.

But, it'll play an important role in taking out the experience members of the peerage. Maybe taking down one or two before falling. Okay, she decided at that moment.

"Come inside the building for a while." Rias pointed to the building where Issei was, "I know that Issei is going to take a high number of pawn pieces, but if there are any remaining pawn pieces left you can take them. Understood?"

Rias didn't want to spare any of her more valuable pieces on a wild factor, and just giving her a pawn piece or two wouldn't hurt her much in the rating game at end, right?

Homura nodded, and put down her gun. "Understood." Homura said.

* * *

"Alright, Issei," Rias said smiling, "You officially became a devil!"

Issei grinned. "YES! NOW TO BUILD THE WORLD'S LARGEST HAR – GAH IS SHE A DEVIL TOO?!" Issei changed his sentence mid way when he spotted an all too familiar face.

"Not yet." Homura said.

"Unfortunately for you, Homura," Rias said, holding out one pawn piece, "Issei takes up seven mutated pawn pieces, leaving just one normal pawn left."

"Probably not going to do it." Homura took the pawn piece and touched it…to a jewel on her left hand? It's a diamond shaped one, and it was pretty to look. But, wasn't it suppose to touch the body and than contact to her soul?

For a moment, there was no reaction. "You're supposed to touch it against your body, not your gem." Rias said, "Do it properly next time."

Homura shrugged, and all hell broke loose.

The gem on Homura's hand floated up alongside with the pawn piece, and the gem broke, startling Homura for the first time. "What –" Homura could only get out when the pieces of the gem suddenly turned into tendrils of darkness that wrapped around the pawn piece.

Five seconds later, and the tendrils of darkness than condensed into a small black gem in which floated back down to Homura's hand. But, now that gem was much larger than before. And, in the middle of the black gem there was a white piece. A white queen.

Homura held her hand out to examine the gem. "It's completely dark." Homura muttered, "But, but why am I still existing than?"

"What are you talking about?" Sona, the student council president, asked.

Homura gave no response as she continued to examine the new gem. And than, she took out a black chess piece, a queen piece, and touched the gem. For a moment, there was no reaction. And than, if Issei could strain his eyes hard enough, he could see that the gem on Homura's becoming lighter and lighter until it was completely violet.

"Um, what just happened?" Issei asked.

"It seems that the chess piece had successfully fused with my soul." Homura said, "And it looks like that chess piece also had turned from a pawn to a queen. That will take further analysis."

* * *

Homura…was more than shocked.

It seemed that the bonding process had worked. In more ways that she expected.

She had expected for the pawn chess piece to be immediately rejected; after all, a time traveler had certainly more potential than just a single pawn. But, both the gem and the chess piece than floated into the air and the gem broke.

For a moment, Homura panicked. She wasn't sure if she was going to disappear or become a witch, for that normally happens when your soul shattered. But than, her soul wrapped around the piece and, the despair held within her soul, fused with the chess piece and effectively turned it from a pawn to a queen, a much better status befitting her. However, Homura doesn't view herself much of a tank when it came to fighting, oh wait, she forgot. She can't feel pain, so she can take on lethal damage without breaking a sweat.

Anyways, her soul gem had reformed itself, but it had became slightly larger and right in the middle of the gem was a white queen piece. And the whole soul gem was black, making Homura panic a little bit.

When she came to realize that nothing had happened even though her soul was tainted with darkness, Homura started examining the soul gem. Curious. Turning into a devil made it so that she could exist alongside with overwhelming curses, which made the necessity of grinding for, dark chess pieces? Let's go for that. Dark chess pieces unnecessary.

But, what happened if she used a dark chess piece to purify her soul gem? So she did that, and she was not disappointed.

The darkness receded into the darkness chess piece, but some of that darkness went into the white chess piece inside, turning it completely dark. So, now it was a violet soul gem with a black queen piece inside.

She'll need to talk to Great Red about this anomaly.

The rest of the room wasn't as calm as her when she revealed that the pawn piece is a queen.

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted, "How can this be?!"

Homura looked at Rias. "Rias," Homura asked, "Can you feel a connection between me and you?"

Rias frowned. "A faint one, but yes. I can feel that you are my piece." Rias stated, "But how does that work? it didn't bond with your soul."

"It doesn't matter, does it? You have now an extra queen on your side when it comes to fighting." Homura stated, "Now that I'm your devil, what do you want me to do?"

"May I ask you a question?" Sona asked.

"Shoot."

"Before you became a devil, what were you?" She asked, "I mean, your combat prowess is on another level, able to defeat my peerage without breaking a sweat."

There multiple things in which Homura could answer. She could answer that she was an ordinary high school girl. She could answer she was 15 years old. She could answer that she was a time traveler. She could answer that she was over 23 years old. She could answer that she fought witches.

There were so many things that she could say, and Homura decided, at that moment, to say who she truly was.

"I'm a magical girl."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

YOLO on this crossover. Took me an entire week to finish, I hope that you guys will enjoy it!

This is a Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Highschool DxD fanfiction crossover, where this takes place right after Homura was saved by Madoka and decided not to steal her powers, and also in the very beginning of the Highschool DxD franchise.

Don't know what was on my mind when I made this, so meh let's go!

Madoka in this story had accidentally used too much power to teleport from a world to another world, instead she accidentally teleport between dimensions. The main highlight in this story is how Homura becomes a devil to draw attention to herself while leaving Madoka as a spectator.

The other Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters will also appear in this story, and they will paired like in the movie (Homura X Madoka, Sayaka X Kyoko, Mami X Nagisa). Please don't, please don't rail at me about not following Puella Magi Madoka Magica to the plot line exactly, it'll be a combination between an anime and the movie at times. Just, please don't.

When do they appear? That's a spoiler that I'm not going to reveal. I will reveal though, that Mami and Nagisa managed to land together while Sayaka and Kyoko were separate (Because Nagisa would most likely raid the nearby cheese store and stay there for the rest of her life, so she should need a little bit of guidance around this universe).

Homura right now is one of the strongest devils there are. She haven't revealed her power to stop time to anyone yet, and in this state, she may very well qualify to be a ultimate class devil who can easily beat anyone, including Sirzech if she got serious. However, if her weakness come out she'll have tough time fighting against a normal ultimate class devil, but still, she can beat them (after all, they can't be more difficult than fighting Walpurgisnacht, right?).

Well, please comment if you want me to continue or not. And this story will take me a long time for me to upload (wrote this in a week, so once every two weeks or so? Don't know). PLEASE REVIEW!

This is RusselH, signing out!

 **Spoiler!**

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I might decide to put in a witch who turned back to a magical girl due to Great Red tinkering with the Grief Seed. So, put in the reivews who do you want to see! I'm planning for Elsa Maria to be the grief seed, but I haven't decided yet. I am not accepting Walpurgisnacht as a suggestion for a grief seed, for that will open a box of snakes.

* * *

(1) - The predestination paradox is a paradox in which a certain outcome must always remain the same, no matter if somebody travels back in time to change an event or something


	2. The Devil's New Fight

Chess and Gems Chapter 2

.

.

WARNING! I'm American – I don't speak Italian.

I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica nor Highschool Dxd

* * *

First thing that happened in the room was Sona collapsing, with Tsubaki catching her.

"A, a real life. Magical girl. Gods save us." Sona said before foam bubbles appear in her mouth, "Please tell me if this is a dream."

"A magical girl?" Ruruko asked, "Wow. But, you fight with guns."

"So?" Homura asked.

"I mean," Ruruko hesitated, "Magical Girls normally fight with love and friendship, and have an um, alternative costume? You're just in your school outfit, so, but you say you're a magical girl? Isn't that just typical of what most of us fight with?"

Homura sighed. Typical magical girl stereotype. "It's a long story why I fight with guns." Homura replied, "Why did Sona collapsed?"

"Sona has an older sister who cosplays as a magical girl." Momo explained, "It had traumatized her to the point in which hearing the world magical girl will make her panic."

Sona stood up, grabbed Homura, and started shaking her, her eyes displaying the first signs of insanity. "Please tell me you don't strip to the nude and put on a very revealing costume." Sona started shaking Homura even harder, "Please don't tell me that you fight for love and friendship. Please don't have any spells that have anything to do with hope. Please don't have a group of people who walk around saying they will save the world. Please don't tell me that your job on the world is to exterminate all evil on the world. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE MET SERAFALL YET!"

Tsubaki whacked Sona in the back of her neck, making her immediately unconscious. "I'm sorry for our king." Tsubaki apologized, bowing, "As you had seen, she is very very anti-magical girl."

Homura smirked, remembering what Sayaka's last words were, before Homura executed her to stop her from becoming a witch. "Well, your king has no fear about me." Homura said, "Tell her that if I was in a magical girl anime, I am most likely the main antagonist seeking to kill all the magical girls in the world."

"Well," Tsubaki smirked, "She'll be glad that you aren't the typical magical girl. By any chance, do you know of a magical girl that perfectly fits Sona's description?"

Homura clicked her tongue. "No."

She didn't know a magical girl that completely strips the nude to transform, fights with love and friendship, has a bow that brought hope to humanity, and have a bunch of friends accompanying her to vanquish evil from the world.

She did know a goddess who does.

'What abilities do you have as a magical girl?" Rias asked, interested.

Homura shrugged her shoulders. "I already shown them." Homura replied.

"Ah just your guns and your teleportation skills?" Reya asked, "Awww, are you sure? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else of value to you guys." Homura replied, "Is there anything else you might want to ask?"

"I have plenty of questions to ask you." Rias admitted, "What were you doing in the park last night?"

"Watching over Issei. I wanted to make sure that he's safe."

"How did you manage to predict that he was going be in that park at that time?"

"Call it a magical girl's intuition." Homura lied.

"Why did you come to Kuoh City specifically?" Rias asked a major question, "You could have easily moved into a city where no devils resided."

Homura…decided to give her a little bit of a half truth and a lie. "Inside this city someone emits a massive power radiance." Homura stated, "I'm using it to mask an item of mine that normally draws in a lot of attention."

"Ara ara and why are you hiding it?" Akeno asked.

Homura frowned. "Because it's very very valuable to me." Homura cupped her left hand over her chest, "I'll do anything to make it stay safe, even if it means contracting with the devil. Antyhing. Don't ask me what it is."

Rias seemed satisfied with that information. "Well, we'll help you in protecting that item." Rias said, so thus Homura stood up, seeing no more reason to be here. Her hand was on the doorknob when Rias said "Before I release you so you can go back home, I would like to ask you which sin you most represented. All of us devils embodied one of the seven deadly sins; pride, lust, envy, gluttony, greed, sloth, and wrath. I know that Issei embodies lust, but, what sin do you embody?"

Homura flicked her hair as she opened the door. Before she walked out though, she responded with "Greed."

* * *

" _How did the meeting with the devils go?"_ Great Red asked when Homura put on her ear piece.

" _Is Madoka listening?"_ Homura asked, _"I won't be mad if you're listening too, Madoka. In fact, I would like to inform you of the situation."_

" _I'm listening."_ Madoka replied, _"So, what happened?'_

" _I had a pleasant discussion with the devils."_ Homura replied, _"I agreed to become a devil just to live in this city. They do not know that you, Great Red, is sponsoring us, nor the fact that you, Madoka, is a goddess hiding."_

" _That's good."_ Great Red rumbled, _"What did you give them as information?"_

" _Relatively few bits. I told them that I had ability to teleport in short distances and to pull out a variety of weapons. I also told them that I was a Magical Girl protecting something of great value, though I didn't specify that it was you, Madoka, who I was protecting."_

" _So, you essentially requested the devils to protect me?"_ Madoka asked.

" _No. I told them that the item of great value was emitting less power than the presence here in the city_. _I lied to them to the fact that it was the other way around, and you'll be drawing the monsters in to your location. Don't worry though, if the devils are going to make a move they are most likely going to do so late at night, when we are fast asleep. I have set up several traps around the mansion to protect us against any unwanted intruders –"_

" _You set up traps around the mansion?"_ Madoka said in a panic tone, _"Um, is there any chance that we might trip them instead?"_

Homura shook her head. _"I have placed several crosses around the mansion, with at least one right by every window and door."_ Homura said, _"If Great Red's information is true, devils are weak to the cross, and would most likely shout out in pain and alert me."_

Great Red seemed to agree with Homura. _"I had checked the defenses, and if I was a devil I definitely most likely scream in pain."_ Great Red muttered, _"But, you're a devil too. You're going to feel the pain of the traps."_

Homura tapped her soul gem on her left hand, even though they won't be able to see it. _"I can't feel pain, remember?"_ Homura reminded Great Red, _"If what I suspect holds true, all the traditional weaknesses of a devil is completely nullified by my abilities of a Magical Girl, although I still believe that I can get a little burned from Holy Water."_

" _Oh right."_ Great Red said. _"What about the Fallen Angels that you had pissed off yesterday? When you killed Raynare? They don't have any weaknesses that you could exploit on."_

Homura could already feel the steely bead of Madoka staring at her. _"You killed somebody yesterday?"_ Madoka asked.

" _Yes."_ Homura could only admit to it, _"I had killed a Fallen Angel who tried to kill Issei yesterday; that was why I was out last night."_

" _Oh."_ Madoka said quietly, _"I see."_

Homura was surprised that Madoka took the news without that much of a reaction. But, Homura kind of flinched at the emotionless tone that Madoka had when addressing the situation. Maybe she shouldn't keep her out of the loop?

No, that'll lead to too much problems. She had to keep Madoka out of the loop, to keep her safe. She had to. Even though it hurts her to do so.

" _Great Red,"_ Homura asked, _"Do you know the location of where the other Fallen Angels are?"_

" _Hmm, just let me take a sneak peak."_ Great Red said, _"Ah yes, I know where they are. However, I won't tell the location to you, Homura."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you're just going to blow the hide out to pieces, aren't you?"_ Great Red muttered back, _"Tell me honestly the reason why you wanted the location."_

" _So I can blow them up."_ Homura admitted, _"I'm guessing, you don't trust me anymore?"_

" _More like you're a wild card."_ Great Red said, _"Your personality is fluctuating. On one hand there was the ruthless killer who was willing to kill herself and multiple others in order to save Madoka. On the other hand, since you had just exited the nightmare you had time to do something you never could do before; cherish Madoka till your death. I'm trying my best to let that second personality take over, but when you fight more and more and more, that nightmare version of you come out. I'm afraid that if I give up too much information, you're use that information to protect Madoka to the best of your abilities, not giving yourself time to truly enjoy your new life."_

Homura closed her eyes. _"I see."_ Homura said, _"I have been neglecting you too much, Madoka. I'm sorry."_

She was too focused on protecting Madoka huh? When, when was the last time that Madoka and Homura had a simple, good laugh over an event? When was the last time in which they both smiled, held their hands, and walked into a restaurant? When was the last time in which Madoka and Homura simply had a good time?

It was simple, wasn't it? When Homura turned her back against reality and just enjoyed a short lived dream that days later, she ruined with her own hands. She didn't need to meet Rias and turn into a devil; she was the devil herself.

" _It's alright."_ Madoka said, _"I'm willing to wait another century or so for you to solve whatever problems you have. And, the moment in which you had finally relinquished your sufferings, you finally said that it was too much and turned away from the fighting, I'll be there."_

" _Thank you. I'm, I'm too selfish."_ Homura smiled, remembering the reason why she chose greed instead of the rest of the seven sins.

Because Homura was too selfish. Even though she had devoted her whole life into protecting Madoka, Homura wanted to forever hold Madoka close to her heart and never let go. It didn't matter if Madoka wanted her to go or not, she'll fulfill her own selfish desire of being happy by protecting her from the shadows.

" _It's alright if we're a bit too selfish. I'm selfish too."_ Madoka than took a deep breath, _"Whenever a piece of cake is in front of me, I'll eat and than forget to save the rest for my family. When it comes to my cake desires, I won't leave a single crumb for the mice to eat! Although, I do feel pity for them and do sneak them bits and pieces at time. But you get the point."_

" _You want cake."_

" _Exactly."_ Madoka admitted without any guilt, _"I heard from Aika that there was a new cake store nearby! Come on, it'll be our first date. I already arranged it with Mr. Shiro so that we can go right now! Come on, it's going to close soon!"_

Homura sighed and shook her head. Typical Madoka, changing the subject from serious to being just downright humorous. If she didn't know Madoka better, she would have suspected that Madoka didn't want to talk more about the depressing subjects and was trying to lighten the mood. But, it was Madoka, and when she is hungry she hungers for sweets. There was no way in which she could pull off such a masterfully swap in moods without planning it.

Or is it?

Either way, it didn't matter, for Homura smiled, tears shedding from her eyes. _"Alright Madoka."_ Homura said, wiping the tears away, _"We're go there today. But, you're going to gain weight if you don't exercise."_

" _Gah! I want to go the cake store, but that means that I have to exercise, and I don't exercise well. So, I don't want to go to the cake store, but Ayano said that the Cheesecake there was worth dying for…it's one of those paradoxes again! Homura, Great Red, help me! To eat or not to eat, that is the question of my life."_

" _I advise to go for the cake."_ Great Red pitched in, _"After all, Homura doesn't care if you're fat or not, she'll eat you regardless!"_

" _Great Red…"_ Homura growled.

" _Oh crap. I forgot. Right, I'll be exiting the scene right now."_

With that, Great Red exited the conversation.

" _Why would you want to commit an act of cannibalism?"_ Madoka asked, very very clueless of the bullet that she shot Homura.

" _It's an improper phrase."_ Homura said, _"But, I'll advise you to eat some cake. I don't care if you gain weight or not, you're still you. And, it'll provide me with some time to correct some of my wrongs I had committed recently. Shall we?"_

" _Yeah! Cake!"_ Madoka shouted, and both of them chuckled as they were just normal high school students wanting to eat cake, not a devil magical girl time traveler and a goddess of hope.

* * *

"Rias, what do you think about your new peerage members?" Sona asked.

"I can't believe that Issei was just a wielder of Twice Critical." Rias muttered, seeing Issei jump all over the place with his new found abilities, "I thought it was much more powerful than that."

"What made you believe that he had Boosted Gear or Dividing Gear?"

"Koneko." Rias said as the person in question was beating up Issei, "She had smelled a dragon within him, so I thought it would be one of those Longinus."

"Well, it may be a case in which the gear hasn't been awakened yet, for he certainly took up seven mutated pieces." Sona muttered, "How about Homura?"

"Homura, is a much much different case than Issei." Rias started thinking about her new 'queen'. "I certainly didn't expect for that devil piece to become a queen."

Sona could only nod in agreement. "It seems that the Evil Pieces System of the Devils bugged out with her." Sona hypothetized, "I think that somehow, Homura being a, ugh, magical girl had set her to permanently to promote to queen the whole time. We might want to talk about Lord Beelzebub about –"

"No, we're not going to inform anyone." Rias smiled, "We're just going to say that Homura was going to be a new pawn, not a queen."

She had to, she had to keep this a secret from the devils. This was her trump card; not Issei, who took up seven mutated pawn pieces, but Homura, her extra queen.

If the rating game proceeded with Homura being accepted as Rias's Gremony second queen, her chances of winning had exponentially spiked, even though there was a low chance that she could win regardless. It was still sixteen versus six, but, having two queens level the playfield to about sixteen vs eight. Much much better chance, and that was before Rias planned to turn the nun who will arrive in tomorrow into a bishop. This will, this will potentially work!

"I see." Sona said, pushing up her glasses, "But we do not known necessary if she was going to fight for you, and she might be a solo who doesn't care about her teammates."

"Even so," Rias took a breath, "We could just throw her against Raiser's pieces alone and she'll be definitely be able to delay some of Raiser's pieces, which allows me and my peerage to take out Raiser himself."

"Yes, and now to the more delicate subject. Do you think we could conceal her from my sister? It's going to be a nuclear explosion."

Rias could only wince at the expression that Sona was sporting. She could feel her pain; already, Rias imagined how Serafall react to the bane of all magical girls. Most likely going to freeze Homura up and then blast her to the next explosion. No, scratch that. Serafall will first apprentice under the evil Magical Girl, and then declare Homura as the evils of the world, _then_ blast her to the next dimension. She feared the safety of her queen.

"We'll conceal it up to the Rating Games." Rias muttered, "But, once Homura steps on stage she'll be revealed to the whole devil world. There will be no doubt about it; Serafall will come after her with a vengeance."

"Yeah." Rias said, both Sona and Rias in deep thought in thinking the possible scenes that Serafall will enact. If they could pray to god, they most like pray that Homura would meet a swift and painless end.

* * *

Homura sneezed, making Madoka look at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Homura rubbed her nose, "I'm fine. So, this is the cake shop that Ayako said that the cakes were worth dying for?"

"Um, I think?"

"….They definitely spent a lot of money on decorations." Homura placed her hand over her eyes, to stop all the blinking lights from blinding her.

"It looks good?"

Homura sighed. "Well," She said, "We're in a whole dimension. There'll be a first time for everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, this is heaven." Madoka said, her cheeks filled with cheesecake, "THIS IS, WHAT HEAVEN FEELS LIKE!"

Homura winced every time Madoka shouted the word god. Seems like the Soul Gem doesn't quell any headaches caused by the invocation of the word god.

"OH MY GOD!"

And there was another headache.

Homura had to admit that the cheesecake was good, having the right combination of the savory taste of the cheese contrasting with the sweet taste of the cake. As a _, refined by the teachings of Mami, she'll definitely rate the cheesecake ten out of ten.

It was almost as she was in heaven…oh wait. She's a devil. It was almost if she was in hell.

"So," Madoka said, speaking with her mouth full, "If we ever see Mami or Nagisa around, we're definitely going to show her this place."

"Yeah." Homura said, smiling. "Once we find them."

"Do you have any indication where the rest of our group is?" Madoka took up another scoop of that sinfully, delicious cheesecake.

Homura tapped the table with her spoon, thinking. "The only clue that Great Red had given us about the whereabouts of Sayaka, Mami, or Nagisa was the fact they had fallen into the hands of angels."

"Um," Madoka paused, "Doesn't that they were in good company?"

"Or Great Red said that as a pun." Homura replied, "So, those three has landed in heaven, a church, or the Grigori Institute, being among Fallen Angels or Angels."

"Oh." Madoka swallowed her mouthful of food, "How about Kyoko?"

Homura clicked her tongue, and said the most possible conclusion from what Great Red said. "She'll probably thrown into a den of monsters and right at this moment, she's fighting for her life to live."

If Madoka had any food inside her mouth, she would have definitely coughed on it. Unfortunately for her, she did have food. "Water!" Madoka wheezed as she tried to get the food out of her respiratory tract.

Homura slid a glass of water to her, who the Goddess immediately started drinking. "So, is Kyoko in danger?" Madoka asked.

"Most definitely." Homura stated bluntly, "Great Red had stated that the moment that she stepped into this world, she was already in a brawl. Seems that she had pissed off somebody and now fighting for her life."

"Then we should find –" Madoka started, but Homura shook her head.

"Kyoko is very resilient." Homura replied, "I'm not worried about her compared to others."

Kyoko's instinct to live easily outstrip any veteran Magical Girls. Thus, Kyoko could be stated to be one who can most adapt to the situation, even if the situation is mind boggling. So, even if she managed to piss off some major enemy in this world, Kyoko will find a way to avoid the enemy and survive. Even if it meant throwing all her morals away and stepping on somebody else to live.

That was the reason why Homura, in the majority of the timelines, had sought out Kyoko and tell her of the situation; no matter how shocking it is, she'll adapt. For example, although she paused for a moment when Homura told her that her soul gem contained her soul, Kyoko simply reasoned that it didn't matter for what truly mattered instead was the fact that they still retained their personality and their bodies; it's just that their soul was moved simply to another place. The only situation where Homura had truly seen Kyoko lose her composure was when somebody selfishly waste food or it involves Sayaka falling into despair.

Mami wasn't as experienced as Kyoko when it comes to adapting, but her massive firepower and skills will allow her to endure against difficult foes. When it came to subterfuge, well, Mami tends to drop her guard at the most inopportune time, for example her death at the ends of Charlotte, where Charlotte bit Mami when she had dropped her guard when she thought the battle was won. Also, she's a bit vulnerable when it came to morals; she won't hesitate to save a life if need be.

Sayaka and Nagisa were the ones that Homura were worried most. Sayaka, even though she kept her past memories, was the most likely to charge into a situation head-on fighting on the side of justice. Problem was that in this new world, there was no true side of 'good,' and it was most likely that in this new world she will be manipulated to somebody's requires. This was the main reason why she succumbed to despair and turned into a witch when she realized her dream of being a hero of justice was just a dream that can never be achieved in this sick world.

Nagisa was still a child, even though her mentality was on the same level of Sayaka. She possesses heavy firepower when it requires, but Homura sincerely doubt of her ability to process difficult decisions. For example, she had a chance of a wish, and she wished to eat cheese, like how she did when her mother was healthy, not truly realizing that she could make her sick mother better.

Also if Nagisa was offered cheese, she will follow like a lamb to the mother. She wouldn't leave even if the cause was unjust.

Hopefully Nagisa and Sayaka will be with Mami, who had an inkling on navigating through strange situations.

"Yeah, she can take care of her." Madoka remembered, "In a survival situation, who would win? You versus Kyoko?"

"Me." Homura instantly replied, "Kyoko has a habit of picking on the wrong foes to fight. It wouldn't surprise me if she royally pissed off some war god and was running for her life…"

* * *

"STOP CHASING ME!" Kyoko shouted as she jumped over a barricade, a bag of apples in her arm.

"COME BACK YOU! I'LL JUST GRANT YOU THE MOST *** **** *** ** *** * ** * DEATH IF YOU KEEP ON RUNNING!" Ares, the God of War and right now, a victim of theft, was chasing after a person who stole his favorite snack. "******* YOU TO ***** **** ** ** ** *!"

"WELL **** YOU BACK! I DON'T SPEAK GREEK!" Kyoko yelled back as she jumped.

* * *

"I could visualize that." Madoka said. "But wait, wouldn't that put her in more danger?"

"She'll survive." Homura sighed, "We don't have to worry about her. For the moment at least."

* * *

Kyoko sighed. Phew. She managed to trick that person into jumping straight into a train by using an illusion.

Seriously, that man was scary. He was still screaming the whole way as the train took him farther and farther away into the horizon.

And now, to enjoy her spoils of war.

 _Crunch crunch._

She could see why that guy liked these apples. They were seriously good. It was like the Golden Apples from Greek Mythology, with its gold color skin. And it was seriously crunchy. It was if she was biting into solid gold,

 _Crunch crunch._

Hmmm, yummy. It tasted if Demeter herself had harvested these apples and sold them. Makes it all worthwhile. Already she could feel so pumped up that she could take on an angry God of War with her bare hands if he showed up around the corner -

"GET OVER HERE THIEF!"

Or that really annoying guy who was following her everywhere. Seriously, what did she have to do to shake him off? Maybe punch him one or two times?

* * *

"Alright." Madoka's spoon made a scraping noise on the porcelain. "Eh?"

Homura looked down, and, honest to god, oh that headache, she was surprised. She had only one slice of a cheesecake meant for five people, and Madoka Kaname had just finished the whole dish. And, she sighed as she anticipated what was going to next.

"GAH! I ATE TOO MUCH!" Madoka screamed as she stood up, prompting Homura to shove a spoon filled with cheesecake into her mouth to silence her, standing up in the process.

"We're in a restaurant." Homura replied, "Watch you volume."

Next Madoka was going to shout out how she needed to go on a diet and exercise, out loud, to the whole universe. The restaurant patrons would start to complain, and then the restaurant manager will kick them out, leaving Madoka lamenting the loss of her ability to go to the cake store.

Already, customers were murmuring at Madoka's sudden outburst. Now, just keep the spoon inside Madoka's – why, why is Madoka blushing? And why is it so cute?

Homura withdrew the spoon only for Madoka to sit down quietly onto her chair. "Your, your spoon." Madoka murmured, "I, I, I-"

What was so special about the – ah. Indirect kiss. Steam instantly erupted from Homura as she stood back down.

For the next five minutes, to the closing of the store, both Madoka and Homura just sat there. Madoka just thinking about how it was to eat from Homura's spoon, and Homura desperately thinking how to apologize. At the end, the waitress told them gently that it was time for them to go. Homura left a pretty hefty tip for the waitress, and they both just waltzed back home, in complete silence.

* * *

Homura sighed as she finished the last of her homework on a kitchen counter. It was relatively easy for her because in class in the previous time lines she had hidden an advanced study book inside the classroom's textbooks; she had, after all, leapt through time so many times that the course materials were getting a bit too boring.

That reminds her, how was Madoka doing on homework? Homura had started doing her homework late, because she had to cook dinner first (Madoka was still rubbish when it came to cooking food). She had everything cooking when she spotted her homework on the kitchen counter and decided 'oh why not, I'll do my homework here.'

When all the food was finished, Homura called Madoka to the kitchen, and they enjoyed a nice meal of rice and salmon. Madoka than went back to her room to finish her homework, leaving Homura in the kitchen, finished up her homework. Homura shrugged. She'll drop her stuff by her room and….

Huh? Why is it on her door that Madoka's name was on it? Wasn't it supposed to be hers?

Homura peeked inside, only to see that Madoka was sleeping on her bed, already in her pajamas. She was sleeping very peacefully, causing Homura to instinctively back out and close the door gently. How long sas it have she seen Madoka sleeping as peacefully as that? Peacefully without any nightmares plaguing her, from her brief exposures of being a magical girl.

Yes, Homura will not disturb Madoka's sleep and go to sleep herself…

Homura opened the door not as quietly, but Madoka kept on sleeping. This was her room. Madoka should have realized that; she visited her last night, and comforted her. So, why was Madoka in bed!

All of her confusion eventually melted as Homura walked right next to Madoka and sat right by her side. Did it really matter where Madoka sleep? She herself was willing to lseep on the cold hard ground if Madoka wished to; she'll do anything for Madoka.

Homura closed her eyes as sleep threatened to send her sleeping right next to Madoka. But, Homura was not worthy of being near Madoka at all in times of peace; she feared that her war personality will come to affect the sweet, the very sweet Madoka. So, she decided to do one thing before she'll leave and sleep in one of the guest bedrooms of the house.

Homura turned around and leaned down close to Madoka's ear. "Good night." Homura said, all her emotions poured into that two words. Those two words crystalized everything that Homura was fighting for; a night where one could sleep without worries for the next day.

Madoka stirred, and rolled over, entangling Homura in the process. "Madoka-" Homura yelped softly as she was accidentally drawn into bed, "What – umph!"

Homura's eyes widened as something soft touched her lips. Was this, was this Madoka's hair? No, if it was than Homura could see pink. But, she could see Madoka's tightly squeezed eyes and…

Did, did Madoka just sleep kissed Homura?!

"Homura." Madoka murmured in her sleep, "I love you."

Homura, in her utmost gentlest fashion, disengaged herself from Madoka and started breathing heavily. Madoka's lips were very sweet, from the amount of cheesecake she had in the afternoon – no, bad! She can't think about those thoughts, she, she needs a bit more distance!

Homura summoned her shield and froze time, making sure that Madoka wasn't touching her in any way, ran over the door, slam it open, closed the door, sat down on the door, and tears welled up in her eyes.

She, she, she didn't deserve Madoka's love at all! The being that people called Homura was being split more and more into two. She, she wanted to be with Madoka! No, she has committed too many sins to be by that angel's side! No, it doesn't matter! It does matter!

Homura clenched her head, and shouted, in her own world, "SAVE ME!"

Of course, no one answered. For she was alone in a world where nothing moves. A world where she was forever alone.

Ah, she see. There was…no one who truly could be with. Homura took out her soul gem and clenched it very close to her heart. She had a whole separate world where she could be alone. Maybe, maybe this was what Homura truly wanted. She wanted the power to save Madoka, but also the power of entering a world that she was the master of, a world of silence where she can flee whenever harsh times come by and run like a coward.

What Homura needed, what she truly wanted was to make her a completely ordinary girl, without any powers. That way, this beautiful world can truly collapse and she'll be forced to face reality. Just like how Sayaka said, she had a nasty habit of running away when offered the choice. Yes, yes, Sayaka was right. She needed, she needed to stop relying on this world where time stopped, and go forward into the future, not look at the past and trying to change it for a perfect future.

Her shield clicked, and the world resumed motion as Homura sank down, sitting behind the door. And, Homura decided to face reality itself, before reality faces her!

Homura gently opened the door, and Homura's heart softened even more as Madoka was spread lying out on the bed, her mouth wide opened and her arms stretched from one corner to another. And she was snoring.

Homura walked by her side, and sat down, making sure not to sit on her right arm. "Madoka." Homura said, and she knew that she would never regret her next words. "I'm done running. I'm done running from the future and back into the past. If, if Kyubey was here offering me a wish, I'll have no qualms in wishing that the supernatural world will never ever bother us, and that we can live a life where we don't have to fight."

Homura lightly grasped Madoka's hand and squeezed it tight. "Madoka." Homura's next words got caught in her throat, "I love you. I'm done being a coward. I'm done being a fool of my own story. I just want to be by your side forever and ever."

Madoka didn't respond. Most likely because she was having a good dream about sweets and cakes.

So, Homura decided to make a bold move. She got stripped and got into her pajamas, and entered Madoka in her bed. She knew that this simple action would most likely cause some trouble in the morning, but, she didn't really care. All she wanted right now was to enjoy being simply near her angel, Madoka.

Even if she didn't deserve it. Any one was better than this human shaped pile of misery, but just for one night, one night only. She'll enjoy the warmth, and hold onto Madoka on tight.

To the ends of time. She at least should have this privilege after all; she had fulfilled Madoka's promise. To save her from being a part of the universe's mechanism.

* * *

When morning came, Madoka yawned and stretched her arms. Or tried to stretch her arms.

Hmmm, was it because she ate too much cheesecake yesterday? It was too sinfully good. It was she ate too much cheesecake! She dreamed of eating cheesecake, and eating it out from Homura's spoon – GAH!

Madoka sat up from her bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:00 AM. Wow, she woke up really early. Now, what was it with this arm –

It took all of Madoka to stop a cheer from coming from her mouth when she saw Homura sleeping peacefully, with her left arm slung over Madoka.

"I see." Madoka smiled as she laid back down on her bed, "You, you finally accepted your feelings."

This, this was the best moment of Madoka's life. This, this meant that Homura had finally decided to embrace her love for Madoka, and stay close to her, no matter if this may caused pain for both of them.

Madoka didn't really care about if Homura caused pain to her; she have experienced the despair of all magical girls around the universe, and nothing could trump that. All, all Madoka wanted was Homura to

Because, Madoka had already knew in her heart that she loved the mysterious transfer student who came from the hospital and did everything to save her because of a promise to future Madoka. She had loved Homura Akemi, and that kind of love will never ever disappear with the passing of time.

"Please." Homura muttered in her sleep, causing Madoka to look to Homura's sleeping face. Huh, this was so much different from her normal face when she was wide awake. Homura was always so serious, and there were no emotions held in her beautiful violet eyes. Now, those violet eyes were gone, leaving behind a normal sixteen years old student. It was…cute. If Homura wasn't scowling.

"Please." Homura repeated, "Please don't leave me."

Madoka clenched Homura's left hand, and put it between her breasts. "I won't ever leave you." Madoka smiled, sensing her pajamas were slowly disappearing in favor for her clothes as a Goddess. "Even if it means never returning back home, I don't need. My home is right here, right by your side."

With some of her recovering powers, Madoka gently inserted into Homura's distorted dreams a little bit of hope through a kiss on her forehead, where Homura could grasp it and see Madoka and her be happy for the rest of their lives. Interfering with dreams may lengthen her recovery procedure, but it didn't matter.

Seeing Homura smile as she dreams was worth sacrificing her powers as a goddess.

An hour and a half later, and Madoka got out of the bed. It was regretful that she couldn't enjoy Homura's warmth longer, but she knew that most likely tonight, Homura will once again come to her bed and hug her…

Madoka's face flushed of having Homura being so close to her. Maybe they eventually enter the stage in which they could hug and kiss and….kiss even more? What followed after that? Marriage?

Anyway, Madoka was up and ready! This time she'll cook a proper egg for Homura! She knew that yesterday her eggs were undercooked, and now, she shall cook them to perfection!

She even had Mr. Shirou order two dozen of eggs so she could practice over and over again until she created the perfect egg! Watch it, gods above! Even if she had absolutely no talent in the kitchen, it doesn't deter her from making a meal for the person she loved!

Right, since the eggs were undercooked, she should increase the temperature drastically. Hmmm, should it be extra high for the egg? But then, it would be well done. Wait, there was an egg called well-done right? She'll make that kind of egg. So, increasing the temperature and then spraying that cooking spray into the hot pan that Homura seemed to like to use to cook salmon, this time it should be cook properly.

Nothing could go wrong, right? She'll be able to -

* * *

 _BOOM!_

A loud explosion startled Homura into waking up. Was the fallen angels here, attacking the house? Before she cooked dinner, she decided to place mines all over the entrances and exit of the mansion. Did one of them go off-

"I'M ON FIRE!"

And, Homura sighed as she got out of the warm bed and ran to the kitchen. "Madoka!" Homura shouted, seeing the pink haired with her apron set entirely on fire, "Take it off! Take it off!"

"It's on fire!" Madoka yelled out loud as she dropped to the floor and started rolling around, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Homura summoned her shield and took out a grenade from her shield. "Here!" Homura said, dropping it on Madoka, "This should extinguish it."

For a moment, Madoka didn't understand what Homura just gave her. "WOULDN'T IT KILL –" Madoka screamed as the grenade went off.

A grenade's mechanism is very simple. Inside the grenade is a bunch of gunpowder that when the trigger is pulled, the gunpowder ignites and shrapnel flies out everywhere. The grenade that Homura used…was much different from a normal one. Some scientist who Homura stole from had came up with the idea of chucking grenades into fires to extinguish them. To do so, he created blueprints that could never had the chance of working. Naturally, Homura made it work.

The grenade looked like a grenade, but that was simply an illusion trick that Kyoko taught Homura. Without it, the water bomb, or what Homura called simply a water grenade, was just extremely condensed floating water surrounding a little metal device that, when activated, blast the condensed water into the surrounding areas. Don't ask her how the physics worked, it took her two months to blend in concepts of magic and chemistry at the same time.

The water grenade instantly put out the fire that Madoka had set ablzed. Seriously, what did Madoka do to-

The next words instantly died in Madoka's hand as she saw the cooking spray and the burnt pan was set too. She all too well know what happened. She had to improvise in one of the earlier timelines a flamethrower, so she used a match and some cooking spray. Later on, she just stole the flamethrower and kept it in her shield, but still, the shock that the other magical girls felt was worthwhile.

"You put the cooking spray on the can first." Homura stated as she helped up the drenched Madoka up, "The spray is meant for cooking foods as heavy duty as raw salmon. And it takes some time to cook eggs, despite how easy it looks. Go back upstairs and change; you looked completely drenched. And, um." Homura looked away, "Your clothes are not very good water resistant nor fire resistant. In fact, they're showing..."

Madoka quickly looked down at her clothes. Indeed, her apron was almost completely burnt, and the water had made the clothes look transparent…

"Kya!" Madoka cutely screamed as she covered her exposing parts, "Don't look!"

"Am not looking at all." Homrua replied back.

"But, I don't mind, if you're the one looking." Was Madoka's soft reply, making Homura's heart come to a complete stop-still, as if time had applied to the insides of her body.

Should she look? With Madoka inviting her and all-

Stop it! Madoka is too pure for a charlot like her to gaze upon her goddess body! She can't!

Actually, she should indulge with her sins, and hug Madoka at it too.

But, but that's too indecent!

Not as indecent as what she could do later with Madoka's naked body….

"GAH!" Homura turned around and slammed her head against the fridge, "Alright, Madoka, please leave the kitchen before I lose my sanity!"

"Why would you lose your sanity –"

"JUST GO!" Homura shouted, making Madoka scamper back to her room. For a moment. After making sure that Madoka had left the kitchen, Homura took out a cloth from her shield and started to wipe the blood on the fridge. Also, a tissue to clog her bloody nose.

….She's too cute.

But, she couldn't enjoy Madoka; she was an existence that she could never touch it.

Homura clenched her head as a random headache hit her. What, what was causing this turmoil inside of her? It was if, it was if two personalities are battling each other out; one wanting to lavish Madoka as much as possible while the other trying to, to, protect Madoka from everything in the world.

Was this, was this a symptom of PTSD?

No, if it was PTSD than she should be remembering the times in which she fought and she locks up, scared by the horrors of the world.

No, if Homura had to describe it, it would more like she was suffering from schizophrenia. That would be more adept to describe it, but that is normally a natural disorder, not something to be created. But, maybe, maybe it was due to her transformation of being a devil?

She didn't know.

Homura placed her hand on her forehead. "I never felt this vulnerable in my whole life." Homura muttered to herself, realizing something. "I always had something guiding me."

Yes, that was the truth. Homura, in this new world, was scared. She was scared. She was afraid. She was…terrified. Not even the fear of the witches that should be more deadly than what she so far faced here (except for Great Red, who was an existence akin to Madoka), could match the terror that Homura was facing here.

For, in the past, she had traveled back in time countless amount of times and each time, she had gained the knowledge. If, if she could describe this from her experiences to the past, this was akin to the terrified, cowardly Homura when she didn't make a contract with Kyubey and was like Madoka when the rest of the magical girls protected her.

Homura closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah." Homura muttered, "I'll most likely jump back in time to make sure that Madoka would never get hurt."

Yes, that'll what Homura had too. She'll forge a path into the future, than run backwards like a coward.

That, that is who Homura Akemi is. A girl who just want everything in her life and not willing to lose anything.

"Yes." Homura closed her eyes, touching her shield on her left hand, "I'll do anything to ensure the perfect future for you, Madoka. Even if it ends up breaking me."

And Homura just turned around and sighed. "And that also means teaching you how to cook." Homura muttered as she threw away the now useless pan, "Let's just have simple toast and jam today. Where is the jam now, I'm sure I bought some yesterday…"

* * *

"Alright, Homura." Rias started, "Let us get started with the work of a devil."

"And what?" Homura decided to sarcastically said, to conceal as much of her knowledge of the devil society, "Do I have to seek out others for souls so that we could eat it?"

That sarcasm was not caught by Issei. "WAIT YOU MEAN WE EAT SOULS?!"

Homura facepalmed herself. Should have realized that Issei wasn't that great when it came to sarcasm.

Rias slammed her head against the nearby wall. Probably had confronted this problem several times in the past.

Akeno just smiled and said "Ara ara."

Kiba just chuckled.

Koneko just kept on eating some sweets that Madoka had given her earlier in the day.

"No, we do not eat souls, as gruesome of an image suggested by Homura." Rias replied, "Instead, we have somethings called contracting, where people call us to do their jobs in exchange for the job's value."

"Okay…" Issei hesitated, "Um, does it involve anything with-"

"Taking somebody's soul?" Homura filled in, "I don't think so unless it is under serious conditions."

Homura clenched her soul gem much closer to her. At least, at least this universe was far more kinder when it came to wishes; everything is stated about the cost of the contract, unlike what Kyubey had done, with ripping her soul and everything.

"Yeah." Rias agreed, "Now, there was someone calling for a devil contract. I presumed that you two have phones?"

"Yes." Issei replied, taking out an iPhone. "It's pretty old."

"No." Homura sighed, thinking about what she had originally planned afterschool yesterday. They were supposed to buy phones, not eat cake. But, she didn't regret the cake at all. Especially with Madoka blushing….

Rias shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright." Rias said, "Um, on the app store there is an app called the devil app. Can you download it?"

Issei tapped a few buttons on her phone. "Alright, it's downloaded." Issei said after thirty seconds passed, "Um, so how are we going to get to the contract? Teleportation."

"Correct." Rias smiled, handing Issei a slip of paper with a Red Star on it, "Touch it, and think about teleporting to your client's location, and you'll get there."

"Alright." Issei nodded, and grabbed the slip of paper and started to concentrate.

A minute later, and Issei didn't budge from his spot. "Um," Issei hesitated, "Is it broken?"

"Ara ara no." Akeno spoke up, "It meant that your magic power could not provide enough mana necessary for a simple transfer spell, how pathetic."

"So what does that mean?" Issei asked.

"It meant that you don't have enough magic power to teleport." Kiba shortened it, making Issei bend over. "This is the first time I had seen a devil who couldn't channel a simple teleportation spell."

"Gah." Issei only gasped, making Homura sigh and touch the magic circle that Issei was holding. Homura didn't have all day to spend.

"Rias, we're be going." Homura muttered, "Teleport."

And, with that, they were gone.

* * *

"Seriously." Homura's eyebrow twitched, "You wanted to be a magical girl?"

"Yes!" Miltan smiled as he made several fictional poses, "I want to fight for-"

Issei's and Homura's contract was with a man who wishes to become a magical girl. Issei could already feel the amount of bloodlust from Homura. Maybe he could-

Homura's pistol was already on Miltan's jaw. "Do you know what a magical girl has to face?" Homura spoke in a steely tone, "Do you know?"

"Um, Homura-" Issei said, "I know that you hate magical girls, but aren't you a magical girl too?"

"Yes." Homura replied as they were standing inside Miltan's house, which was filled with magical girl characters. "And I regret it."

"Can you please aim that gun elsewhere?" Miltan tried to ask in a cutsey voice, "I believe that we can resolve-"

Homura sighed violently, and put her gun away. "Fine." Homura flicked her hair, "However, I wish to change the contract a little bit. In exchange for your soul in exchange for being a magical girl, I'll give you some information about magical girls in exchange for one of your magical girl items. Is that fine, Issei?'

"Um," Issei said, looking down at his phone, "I think that may work? The app allows it."

"Do you accept?" Homura looked at Miltan, who nodded frantically.

"I also want to add one more condition. What I will tell you inside here does not go out of this house. You too Issei." Homura stated, "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes!" Issei and Miltan yelped, "We understand!"

Homura could only wryly chuckled at those two naivety. They were so young, well Issei, but both of them were pure compared to Homura. It was time to protect that purity, by exposing the hard truth before they learn it from experience. Especially Issei, who was completely naïve to the world as a whole.

Homura took out her soul gem which she concealed in her school clothes, a purple orb with shimmering essence inside. She held it very close to her heart. "This," Homura said, "This is what people call a soul gem. It is, very, very, very important to us magical girls."

"Oh?" Issei said leaning and peering at it, "Why are you showing this?"

"Because," Homura put her necklace with the soul gem around her neck, "This little thing contained my soul inside. Are you willing to fight against the despairs of the world, even if it meant that you will become essentially a walking corpse?"

Both of their reactions were dramatic, with Issei backpedaling backwards. "Whoa there!" Issei spoke up, "That, little thing, holds your soul? I mean, seriously? Seriously?"

"That's terrible!" Miltan said, "Why, why do you have a soul in a little gem?"

Homura puffed her cheek. "How should I say it?" Homura placed her hand on her shoulder, "The words of the person I contracted with said that having your soul in a much more sturdier structure will allow you to combat the forces of evil and despair better. Your body will become nothing more than a tool to wipe out all the despair in the world, and what a sad excuse of that tool indeed. And let me ask you,"

Homura reappeared in front of Miltan, staring at him with her violet eyes, "Are you willing to sacrifice everything to fight against the evils of the world, even if it meant staking your own soul on it? There is no way fighting your fate; despair is just an integral part of human lives. Unless everything, everything that involved could potentially cause grief, including the human race, unless everything in the world has been destroyed, are you willing to die fighting a never ending fight with no chance of victory?"

"No." Miltan started to cower away from Homura, "No, I'm not willing to make that kind of sacrifice. Please, I don't want to be a magical girl."

Homura nodded. "Good." Homura said, turning her back, "I do know of someone who can make magical girls; however, she does not want to make magical girls, but rather save them from their despair when they eventually succumb to the darkness of the world by granting them a quick and merciful death. Issei, we're going."

With that, Homura grabbed a magical girl model from Miltan's shelf as the price of the contract, held Issei's hand and walked outside the house.

* * *

"Hey what was that for?" Issei asked as Homura walked more and more down the street, "What kind of nonsense were you spitting out-"

"It wasn't nonsense." Homura said as she forged onwards, "It was the truth."

"But-"

"But what? That gem is my soul." Homura looked at Issei, and Issei coiled back as she saw black shadows lurking in Homura's eyes. "We all have demons, and that is a fact that cannot be denied. But, Magical Girls have the most demons, for they take on the sufferings of others and eventually, they fall themselves to despair. This is the true nature of a magical girl; not the images of you see on today's society, of people fighting evil and winning using love and friendship, but a never ending war against what makes humans human, a war that never ends. A war that we, magical girls, are doomed to fight."

"That's…" Issei thought very deeply, "That's sad."

"That's downright sad." Homura said, sighing, "And that wasn't the worst part of being a magical girl."

"Huh?" Issei asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"…You know what? Forget about that. Thing is, if you meet another fan like Miltan, please persuade them to stop their pursuit of becoming a magical girl; their lives will be tainted by despair."

Issei could only nod slowly. "Alright." Issei said, "Um, may I ask you a question?"

"I'll try to answer." Homura replied.

"Is your sister a magical girl?"

For the moment, Homura stopped walking, making Issei stumbled as he stepped forward. "What's wrong-" Issei started, but than saw the world's most gentlest smile on Homura's face.

"No." Homura curtly replied, smiling, "She's not a magical girl."

"Um, and I have another question." Issei started up, "Did you become a magical girl knowing that you'll sacrifice your soul to do so?"

Homura shook her head. "No." Homura said, starting to walk forward, "But, I doubt that it would have deterred me from making myself into a magical girl. I…was pretty desperate at that moment, and the only thing that allowed me to protect the thing that I held close to my heart was to become a magical girl. Back then, I was willing to sacrifice everything, even my soul, so I didn't really care if my soul was sent to the fiery pit of hell. Now," Homura retuned back to her professional tone, "We should report this back to Rias about our success in our contract. Remember, keep everything I said about magical girls a secret, even from Rias herself."

Issei nodded as he caught up to Homura. But, for a moment, it felt that he had gotten closer to the person called Homura Kaname. And, a thought struck him.

Homura said that the thing she wanted to protect, she was willing to do anything to protect it. But, it seemed that Homura had cherished Madoka over everything in her whole life. Maybe, maybe?

Issei shook his head. It didn't matter. Homura was Homura, and it would be even more admirable if she sacrificed everything in her whole life to protecting Madoka. And, Issei feared that Madoka would be endangered if he spread the word that Homura was protecting her from the whole world. It'll make it harder for Homura to protect her.

And, when it came to girls, Issei wanted to make sure that the girls who he cared for was happy. And, believe it or not, both Madoka and Homura had joined his list to make happy. Madoka had the kind of personality in which everything gravitates toward her, and she'll make everyone smile, while Homura was the kind who stood in the shadows, repelling everyone away to protect them from lurking evils of the world.

Yes, he'll indulge Homura with the wish of anonymity.

That's the only way that Issei could show his gratitude to unattractive girls without any -

 _Whoosh!_

"Are you trying to take off my head?" Issei retorted as Homura swung her left arm at Issei, her shield on it. Issei barely dodged, actually no, he didn't dodge. He felt some of his hair being cut as the shield cut over the space where the majority of her head was.

"Sorry." Homura apologized, dissipating the shield, "For a moment I thought that something impure about Madoka."

Damn it, she's good when it came to recognizing impure thoughts.

* * *

 _"Hmmm, interesting."_ Great Red commented inside the dimensional gap, spying on Homura, _"Never knew that Homura was going to tell Issei about the real truth of magical girls."_

Great Red chuckled inside the dimension as Homura swung her shield backwards. _"Too bad I'm the only one in this gap. If Ophis was here, I'll bet my wing that Homura would join Issei's future harem. But, Homura loved Madoka, so there will be a high percentage if she didn't too. And now,"_ Great Red turned his attention to the bane of his existence, _"How the hell does this work?!"_

Yes, Great Red had spent literally the whole time in the gap trying to find how the concept of grief seeds work. It was so frustrating! And, it had annoyed him greatly! And it made him not bored!

" _Grrrr,"_ He growled, _"Alright, now how to extract the soul from the gem…"_

Ever since the magical girls crashed into his universe, he was so bored out of his mind. Hell, he was about to invite Ophis back to the Dimensional Gap for something interesting to happen. But now? Helping an entity who has equal power, no, no. That wasn't right. Helping an entity who even suprassed him in terms of raw magical power, it was proving very interesting so far. Especially, especially this damn grief seed! GAH!

He was being super gentle, but the soul inside the soul gem refused to buldge. It'll take him some time to coax it outside the shell of the grief seed, so that Great Red could see how terrifying witches were, as Homura had described it.

It couldn't be as bad as the demons in this world, right?

Right?

* * *

"So, how did your contract go?" Rias asked as Homura and Issei appeared in front of her, "It seemed very quick."

"Could have gone quicker if you said that this magical circle works at transporting us back." Homura replied as she handed the circle back to Rias, "The contract was successful, and his wish has been satisfied."

"Not really." Issei grumbled.

"What was it, just out of curiosity?" Rias asked, which caused Homura to shoot daggers at her.

"I won't tell." Homura stated in such a tone that made Rias stepped back, "But, be lucky I was there making the contract. Otherwise, something terrible could have happened."

"Issei?" Rias looked at Issei, "What happened?"

"Well," Issei looked to the side, "I made a promise to Homura to keep everything inside that house a secret, but you don't have to worry. We did the job, right?"

Rias would have interrogated the both of them more about what happened that caused both of them to remain silence, but a person tripped her bounded fields.

"Hmmm?" Both Rias and Akeno looked at the door, "It seems that someone is coming, but with no ill intent."

"Most likely my sister." Homura replied, "I didn't really say what time I needed to be picked up, so she told me that she'll come pick me up."

"Okay." Rias nodded, "Well, may as well declare that today's club activities had ended."

"Alright." Everyone chorused, "We'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

"So, why am I here?" Issei asked as he accompanied both Madoka and Homura.

"We're going to buy new phones!" Madoka said excitedly, "Homura told me that your phone was pretty old, and we have a lot of money, so Homura suggested that afterschool we're buy phones."

Issei looked at Homura, who in turn looked away. "Just consider this a reward for you silence." Homura said, "About the truth of Magical Girls."

This caused Madoka to turn around. "Huh?" Madoka said, looking at both Issei and Madoka, "You told him?"

Homura nodded. "Yes." Homura said curtly, "I just told him about our soul gems; don't worry, he's trustworthy."

Madoka than nodded. "If you say so." Madoka just reasoned, "Since Homura trusts you I'll – oh ouch. Sorry!"

Because Madoka was stepping backwards while walking, she didn't see a blond teenage nun appearing right behind her. "Mi dispiace, um, parli italiano?" (Do you speak Italian?)

"Um, what?" Madoka cocked her head in a cute way, "Is that…Italian?"

"No, io non parlo italiano." Issei responded, and than cocked his head. Strange. He meant to say that in Japanese. (No, I don't speak Italian.)

"Sì, io parlo italiano molto fluidamente." Homura started the conversation, "Tuttavia, per il bene dei miei compagni, si può parlare inglese tuttavia, per il bene dei miei compagni, si può parlare inglese o giapponese?" (I can speak a bit of Italian. However, for the sake of my companions, can you speak English or Japanese?)

"Il mio giapponese è davvero male ma ci proverò." Asia responded, "Hello?" (My Japanese is really bad but I'll try.)

"Speak slow everyone." Homura said, "What's your name?"

"Asia. Asia Argento." The nun revealed, "Um, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou," Issei said very slowly, "Nice to meet you too.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." Madoka immediately ignored Homura's advice, "It's so nice to meet you! So, why did you come here from Italy? For sightseeing-'

Homura placed her hand on Madoka's shoulder, quelling her onslaught of words. "My name is Homura Kaname." Homura said, "Are you lost?"

Asia nodded. "I'm trying to, um," Asia took out a map and pointed at a location far away from the city itself, "Go here."

Issei looked at the map. "Huh?" Issei asked, "That church has been abandoned for a very long time. Are you sure that you wanted to go there?"

Asia looked at Issei, tilting her head. Oh, he spoke too fast. Um, Homura? Help?

"Issei detto 'Quella chiesa è stata abbandonata per un tempo molto lungo. Sei sicuro che si voleva andare lì?'" Homura translated fluently into Italian. (Issei said that 'the church has been abandoned for a very long time. Are you sure you want to go there?')

"Sei sicuro? Mi è stato detto dai miei contatti di andare qui!" (Are you sure? My contacts told me to go here!)

"Are you sure?" Homura translated, looking at Issei in confirmation.

Issei nodded. "I'm sure."

With that said, Asia collapsed to her knees. "Cosa devo fare adesso? Non ho un posto dove stare qui tutta la notte." (What am I going to do now? I have no place to stay.)

Homura looked at Madoka, and sighed. "Madoka," Homura said, "Asia said that she had no place to stay."

"Oh?" Madoka asked, "Can we allow her to stay at her house?"

Homrua smirked. "Thought you would say so. Asia, Vuoi rimanere al nostro posto per stasera? Abbiamo abbondanza di denaro e di spazio nella nostra casa, in modo da avere a rimanere lì per un giorno o due non ci riguardano molto. Si può rimanere lì fino a trovare accordi alternativi per quanto riguarda la vostra situazione." (Asia, would you like to stay at our place? We have an abundance of money and space in our mansion, so having you stay there for a day or two won't affect us much. You can stay there until you find alternate arrangements regarding your situation.)

Asia started waving her hand, as to say no. "Um, che ti turbano non è vero? E davvero non posso accettare la tua generosità senza dare nulla in cambio." Asia stated. (Um, that'll trouble you wouldn't it? And I really can't accept your generosity without giving anything back.)

"Va bene. E, non è spesso in cui possiamo vantare che una suora, una volta vissuta sotto il nostro tetto. Voglio dire sul serio, abbiamo un sacco di soldi e ambiente; il nostro posto ottiene molto sola, a volte." Homura replied back in fast Italian, making Issei himself lose track of the conversation (despite being able to fluidly understand Italian). (It's fine. And, it's not often in which we can boast that a nun once lived under our roof. I mean seriously, we have a lot of money and room; our place get very lonely at times.)

"Se è veramente bene…" Asia tentatively replied.

"Nessuna preoccupazione, nessuna preoccupazione." Homura repeated, "Tutto quello che chiediamo è che vi sarà un buon ospite, capito?" (No worry, no worry. all we ask was that you will be a good guest, understood?)

"Sì." Asia responded with a smile, "Grazie mille." (Yes, thank you.)

Homura sighed. "Thank you Mami for your lessons in Italian." Homura said, "Issei. Accompany Madoka to cell phone shop and help her buy a phone. Madoka has the purse containing all the money. I'll escort Asia back to the mansion."

"Awww, and I thought that you were shopping with me." Madoka pouted, "Maybe we could gain matching cell phones."

Homura looked away, blushing. "Um," Homura said, "Can you buy two of same kind of phone? One for you, and one for me? That way, we could have matching pairs."

"Okay!" Madoka pumped her fist in the air, "Issei, let's go!"

Madoka started running ahead, prompting for Issei to start walking but Homura grabbed his arm before he left.

"Issei." Issei looked and saw violet eyes staring at his soul, "If, if you dare, if you dare make a move on Madoka…"

Homura just left it with that and nodded to Asia. "Dai, Andiamo." Homura nodded to Asia, and started walking in the opposite direction, with Asia in tow.

Seriously, Homura was as scary as Lucifer himself! Alright, he'll protect Madoka even if it meant dying himself!

* * *

Homura smirked when she was sure that nobody else could see her smile.

The nun was most likely a member of the Angel's Faction, and allowing her to stay for a night will make Homura looks on the side of angels. That would be nice; now, he'll have both the backings of the devils and the angels, while only having the Fallen Angels as her only opponent.

Having allies were nice.

And the best thing was, nobody had suspected of her plan, because Madoka was the one who instigated the topic. Homura prompted her, and Madoka followed her plan. That was actually very convenient.

On their way back to Homrua's mansion, Asia showed off her sacred gear to Homura. Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear that could heal any injury. When Homura heard about that, she could only berate herself.

Asia…was like Madoka. Asia was like Madoka, and here she was, using Asia as a bargaining card. What made them so similar as that, the color of their souls were white, with barely any blemishes. Well, except that Asia seemed to hide in some darkness inside. But, this kind of darkness was not something that was innate to her when born. Oh no, until just recently Asia was as pure as a baby, the very definition of innocence. But, somebody decided to take it to him that it was his duty to bring down the innocent down to the guilty, where they could all scream in agony as they roll around with the demons.

It was at that moment in which Homura made a quick vow to murder the bastard who had pulled down Asia, but more pressing was the situation in front of her.

"Should have paid attention." Homura muttered as she jumped through the alleyways, in pursuit of the man who had taken Asia. "How did I not see it?"

The moment that Homura took her eyes off from Asia, a white haired man ran by, grabbed Asia, and ran away. Of course, Homura would have loved to stop time and catch up to him, but the attempt was made in broad daylight, with people around. She couldn't summon her shield or else people would get suspicion.

So, she decided to do it the hard way; chase him until he doesn't run anymore.

And it should be about now, when he stops running and face Homura…

Or open a door and darted inside some random house. Which made Homura curse as she continued to chase him.

If Homura was any ordinary person, she would have puked at the insides of the house. If she was to guess, the man who just kidnapped Asia was the one who brutally killed the resident here and sprayed the blood all over the place, with his guts and….yeah, people could get the image.

However, Homura wasn't ordinary. She saw the end of the world almost a hundred times; she had seen the whole world being sucked dryless for the sake of salvation. So, yeah, this didn't faze her one bit.

"You didn't tell me that you made a friend, Asia." The man crackled, "Name's Freed Selzen, and I'm your murderer."

Homura closed her eyes. "I presumed you killed him?"

"Yeah!" Freed laughed insanely, "He was about to summon a devil, so I decided to kill him to make him repent for his sins. How do you like my artwork?'

"Not very well." Homura said, her eyes steely, "Asia, lo conosci?" (Asia, do you know him?)

Asia could worldlessly nodded, making Homura sigh. "Really?"

" Sì." Asia quietly replied, "Ma, ma non ho mai conosciuto-" (Yes, but, but I never knew-)

"I understand." Homura curtly replied, a shield appearing on her left hand. "I'm going to kill him, though."

"Oh?" Freed said, "Getting cocky? Oh don't worry. Once I thoroughly humiliate you, I'll have a fun time with your body and then dissect it and make it a work of art."

Homura flicked her hair. "You're getting too cocky." Homura said in a steely tone, "Why did you kill him, though?'

"Oh?" Freed stopped. "It's natural for an exorcist to kill a demon contractor, isn't it?"

Homura smiled. "Than," Homura said, "I may as well say who I am. My name is Homura Kaname, and I'm a devil."

With that, Freed pulled out a beam sword and charged Homura.

Freed…was trying to be a genius but failed. He tried to pose that he could only use a sword, but Homura noticed on the body of the dead man was a small bullet whole in his head. Very low caliber, not accurately planted between his eyes, so most likely a hidden submachine gun.

Her suspicions proved through as Freed pulled out the gun from his coat and laughed. "Surprise, mother fucker!" Freed said, and he pulled the bullet.

 _Click._

And time froze as Homura looked at how many bullets there were and the gun. The gun was a Minebea PM-9, a sub machine gun that the JSDF normally uses. Holds up to 25 bullets. And, that man just used all the bullets in one go.

Homura pulled out two Beretta 92FS and shot 25 times, each bullet intercepted Freed's bullets in mid-air.

 _Click._

And time resumed, with all the bullets bouncing off each other.

"What the fuck!" Freed shouted after Homura seemingly pulled out a Desert Eagle, and, shot all the bullets in mid-air. Freed took out the used up clip, loaded, and fired again.

 _Click._

And time stopped.

Homura reloaded the twin Beretta 92 FS and shot another 25 times.

 _Click._

And time resumed.

"You're a monster!" Freed roared as all the bullets of his assault rifle was deflected somehow. He abandoned his gun and pulled out his sword. "DIE! YOU BITCH!"

 _Click._

 _Click._

For a moment, Freed was still charging straight at Homura, intent on killing him. And then he stopped and coughed up some blood. "What the fuck?" Freed asked as he dropped his sword and placed his right arm on a gaping hole on his left shoulder, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, ONCE THIS IS DONE I'LL RAPE YOUR DEAD BODY AND PLACE YOUR BODY ON THE HIGHEST BUILDING OF THIS TOWN!"

"Why should I care?" Homura replied as she tossed her side her Berettas and pulled out a Desert Eagle from her shield, "You're already dead."

However, it was at that moment in which Asia interfered. "STOP!" Asia shouted, interposing her between Freed and Homura, "Can't we –"

Freed grabbed Asia and pulled her close to his body, placing a concealed Glock on her head. "Throw away your weapons." Freed said with a grin on his face, "And I may allow you to leave after I play with your body a little bit."

 _Click._

 _Click._

A bullet was inserted into Freed's head perfectly. "What." Freed said, relinquishing his grip on Asia, "The. Fuck. Just. Happened."

"I killed you." Homura said, storing her Desert Eagle back into her shield, "May you find no peace on this earth, murderer."

"You. Fucker."

With that, Freed died.

Homura looked at the scared Asia, and sighed. "Well, most likely you won't accept my offer now." Homura sighed, turning her back, "But, know this Asia, I'm still open. La mia offerta è ancora." (My offer still stand.)

"Um, yes?" Asia said in Japanese, "I, I wish, I wish to be with you?"

Homura turned around. "Huh? Anche se ho appena ucciso qualcuno proprio davanti ai vostri occhi?" (Even though I just killed somebody right in front of your eyes?)

Asia nodded, making Homura look up to the ceiling. "I see." Homura spoke to herself in Japanese, "You still see the light in some of our souls, no matter what kind of soul it is."

"I presumed you killed Freed and Raynare. I don't mind, but we need Asia."

It was at that moment in which Homura turned around and see three Fallen Angels standing right by Asia.

Didn't see make a promise not to take her eyes off Asia? Damnit!

"Come on, Asia." The Fallen Angel with a fedora said, "We're going."

"No! Non voglio andare!" Asia cried out pitifully as Homura was looking at the door and Asia. "Salvami!" (No, I don't want to go! Save me!)

And Asia closed her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Asia." Someone held her hand, "Let's get out of here."

Asia tentatively opened her eyes and saw Homura holding her hand. "Homura?" Asia asked, "Cosa –" (What -)

And, Asia's voice died in her mouth. "E ' bello, non è vero?" Homura asked as she gently pulled on Asia's hand. "Dai, andiamo." (It's beautiful, isn't it? Come, let's go.)

"Come?" Asia asked as she saw everything in the room frozen in time, "Quello che è successo?" (How? What happened?)

"Non mollare." Homura replied as they walked out of the building, "Dobbiamo arrivare al mio palazzo. Adesso." (Don't let go. We have to get to my mansion. Now.)

" Fatto, è fatto proprio - " Asia looked at Homura as they walked past crowds of people frozen in movement, "Hai appena fermare il tempo?" (Did, did you just -, did you just freeze time?)

"Non dirlo a nessuno," Homura said as they walked towards her mansion, "ma sì, ho appena congelato tempo. Ma, continuare a muoversi. Dobbiamo perdere gli Angeli Caduti." (Don't tell anyone, but yes, I just froze time. But, keep moving. We have to lose the Fallen Angels.)

" Tutto apposto. Ma, una volta che siamo al palazzo, si può rispondere ad alcune domande?" (Alright. But, once we get to the mansion, can you answer some questions?)

"Sì." Homura responded.

Asia decided to take a moment to enjoy what Homura was showing her right now. Everything, everything was frozen in time. She could see coffee globules spilling into a business man's mouth with his hat flying, she could see a cat chasing a mouse, she could see a penny dropping to the ground.

This sort of power…was power that only a god could hold. Could it be, could it be that a god had descended down to Earth just to save her? Or, was this some kind of sign that a god had taken favor, and sent her a messenger to bring her to safety?

* * *

Homura sighed. Now, that plan was perfectly ruined by Asia's previous interactions with the Fallen Angels. It seemed that the Angels had made a back-door deal, giving Asia to the Fallen Angels. So, most likely she had just committed war on both the Fallen Angels and the Angels.

Homura…was pretty confident in her arsenal of weapons. But, was it truly enough to take down two entire factions? Most likely not.

However, she guess that she could inflict enough damage on both of them to force their leaders to come out; Azazel and Michael. And…she was definitely sure that they had fought against beings who can control time, so she was screwed.

Didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was to whether the Fallen Angel assault that would happen soon. Most likely going to happen tomorrow night. Tonight they'll keep searching for Asia but realize that Homura had essentially 'teleported' both of them to a far location, tomorrow in the day they will ask around about Homura, and tomorrow night they'll assault on her mansion.

Now, she needed information to combat them….

After depositing Asia inside one of the guest room, Homura put on her earphone. _"Great Red."_ Homura said, _"Are you there?"_

" _GAH! Oh, that went wrong. Yes, I'm here."_

" _What are you doing?"_ Homura asked, curious.

" _Some experiments on the grief seed. Seriously, and I was so close though…"_

" _I need information about the Fallen Angels here in this town."_ Homura demanded, _"I may have made a mistake and soon they will be attacking me."_

" _Oh?"_ Great Red asked, _"What mistake did you do?"_

" _I killed Freed Sellzen and stole Asia."_

" _Hmm?"_ Red said, interested. _"Why did you save Asia?"_

" _...Because she reminds me a little bit of Madoka. That pure, innocent soul that wishes the best of everything for everyone. The only difference was that Asia had blond hair, and that inside her soul just a tiny sliver of man-made despair. I don't want her to suffer at all; it, just, makes me want to protect her from all the dangers of the world."_

" _What are you, a pedophile?"_ Great Red remarked, _"Well, I can see that you trying to save Asia was something that was going to happen. What do you want information on?"_

" _How many people do I have to fight tomorrow night."_ Homura said, _"And the fighting force of both the Fallen Angels and the Angel Factions."_

" _Wait wait what? Why do you need information on the numbers of the angels?"_

" _Because I interceded in a backroom deal between them."_ Homura confessed, _"Apparently Asia was given to the Fallen Angels-"_

" _Hold your horses. The Fallen Angels you met in town were acting independently and against orders!"_ Great Red roared, shocking Homura.

" _Really?"_

" _Really. Actually, they were following orders of someone who disobeyed orders, but the same point was made. Raynare wasn't following the orders of the head leader, Azazel, and was acting on her entire free will. She wanted to get Asia's sacred gear, Twilight Healing so she arranged Asia to be hired by Freed and thus Freed could give her to Raynare. But, with both Raynare and Freed both out of commission, you have to worry about Dohnaseek, who resumed power. So, it'll be essentially you against three fallen angels, who are essentially the grunts of the Fallen Angels. Wait, Dohnaseek was the same status of a four winged Fallen Angel, capable of constructing a barrier that may prove troublesome to pierce. And also, about fifty trashy exorcists. Raynare and Freed were the ones that constituted the biggest threat, but since you had taken both of them out I don't think you have to be afraid."_

"… _Looks like I tried reading the situation a bit too fast."_

" _Yes you did."_ Great Red smirked, _"However, if you're sieging up your mansion I will highly recommend that you do so. Don't come after them; let them come to you. And snipe them from afar and don't them get into an inch of the territory. Keep showing your true worth to Rias."_

" _Understood."_ Homura stated, _"Can you help me construct a reason to send Madoka off to someone's house, like Issei's?"_

" _Why do you trust him so much?!"_

" _Because he's a good guy who'll keep secrets when need be._ " Homura thought about that perverted boy, _"Besides, do you think that I didn't have some way to warn him if he does any perverted actions to Madoka?"_

"… _You planted an explosive on him."_

" _Yes."_

"… _Well, he'll live through that explosion. Don't see any reason not too."_ Great Red brushed off the fact that there was a live explosion waiting to activate upon Homura heard that Madoka was being molested about, _"I'll help you persuade Madoka to be with him for the night. Hmmm, maybe ask Kiba to go along with them to make sure that Issei doesn't try and do anything…Alright. So, what are you planning to eliminate them?"_

Homura started thinking. _"I'm going to need a sniper rifle that pierces through Dohnaseek's barrier, if you make it sound so formidable."_ Homura started.

" _Somewhere I have a blueprint that can punch through the barrier of an eight winged angel whose specialty is not defending."_ Great Red muttered, _"I'll give it to you. But, you'll have to make it yourself."_

" _Alright."_ Homura, replied, _"I'll see what I can do."_

The rest of the night Dragon and Magical Girl plotted to survive a siege.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Wow, I really went ham on this story like there was no tomorrow. I'm so tired from typing 2k words per day. Just, wow. May be even 3k words.

I sincerely doubt that I'll keep up with this progress. It's going to kill me.

Also the fact that I didn't properly time out what was going to happen next. Seriously? A siege you may ask?

Hey, I'm RusselH. I'm insane in writing a crossover with two different anime. You can't really predict what I'm going to write next, and I think you're going to like it!

Well, yeah. Hmmm, anything I want to touch upon?

Ah yes. If you didn't read the warning written above, I do not speak a single word in Italian. Capisci? I just used google translate. And let me tell you how much of a pain it was to translate it into Italian with all the copying and pasting. If you want to revise the story so that the Italian is right, I'll send you Chapter 2 and you can fix all the Italian. I'm not, because I don't know Italian. I'm an American! I can only speak English!

Also I'm not a military genius. So, please don't burn me alive if some of the weapons in this is not right. I just relied on Wikipedia. And, to all those video game nerds, I will be incorporating some futuristic weapons into this fanfiction. I have two of them lined up already; one of them will be the surprise, where people says 'Oh Fuck me' whenever the charging up noise was heard. The other one, well, I'll give you a hint. It's a really good long ranged weapon from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

Regarding the plot line, though, it'll keep on trying to return back to the original plot line due to the Predestination Paradox. It doesn't matter what happened, but the events of this story will try and closely relate to the books. There will be some major changes in the timeline with the magical girls here, but the general idea of the Light Novels will be still there.

I will not be trying to increase my writing speed but rather decrease it. These days I wake up at 4 in the morning thinking up of new ideas. I'm going to need some beauty rest soon.

And now, Reviews.

 **Jmspikey:** Yes, those couples are the cutest in the world! I don't understand some other pairings, but Homura and Madoka are definitely a pair, for Homura sacrificed everything for Madoka. Definitely Kyoko and Sayaka pair too, because of their contrasting ideals. One who'll give up everything to save the world, and the other willing to step over everything to keep the things closest to her heart close to her. I mean, Kyoko **sacrificed** herself so that Sayaka wouldn't be lonely where she ends up with, and Sayaka **came back alive** just to say sorry to Kyoko. Mami and Nagisa's love is going to be delayed heavily because, well, Nagisa is quite young. And, I don't think that Mami is a pedophile. Yeah, right?

 **Xetsura** : Thank you for pointing out my errors, fixed them.

 **Iiznelomviing:** Thank you for your support. Really wanted to have a crossover in this section (other than Puella in Somino, which will probably never update) so decided to write one myself. Hoped that you like it.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Thank you for your continued support. I greatly appreciate it. I myself didn't really pay much attention to Puella Magi Madoka Magica at first, thinking that it was one of those anime that you flock towards too when you feel sad, but I learned that you had to watch this when you're happy. Or else your perception of magical girls will be utterly destroyed, and now you no longer can watch magical girl animes. I learned it the hard way….

 **Iiznelomviing:** I'm sorry to hear that this wasn't your type of story. It's just that, when I thought about devil Homura…you know what? I got a really excellent idea. Heh heh heh.

 **TalentlessGuest** : Oh I can't thank you so much. I've been trying to find in my writing what was lacking, for my chapters kept on burning through ideas one after another. It wasn't until you said that my writing mimics the anime speak that I didn't realize. I was actually planning, when I was writing Chapter One, to finish the Fallen Angels Arc in this chapter, but now, with your review, it will last till another chapter! Which the word count is already going to be ridiculous, as people may realize. Will run out of steam soon, so don't expect me to update in a week's time. And once again, thank you.

 **sodachex13:** I know right? Even if Puella Magi Madoka Magica can be classified as one of the animes that will mess with your mind a couple times over, the pairings are so cute! And, the interactions with Issei, hmmm. Let's see what Homura could do to whip him up to shake. Maybe shoot at him until he drops dead…

 **tantal32:** Yes. I'm waiting also. An evil Magical Girl against a fake Magical Girl. May god have mercy on the loser. *clap clap*. And may god have mercy on how many dreams of becoming magical girls will be crushed in this battle.

Please drop a review, favorite, or follow if you like it!

This is RusselH, signing out!

.

.

.

Died laughing when I wrote about the golden apples. Well, at least we know where Kyoko was. And what kind of trouble she landed up in.


	3. Preparation for Battle

Chess and Gems Chapter 3 Preparations for Battle

.

.

I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

* * *

"Ciao asia, hai trovato la camera piacevole?" Homura asked Asia, who was in one of the guest room in the mansion. (Hello Asia, have you found your room enjoyable?)

Well, to call it a guest room was really a misnomer, for it was just as big as the master bedroom. The only difference, really, was that there was not a king sized bed in the middle but rather, two twin beds.

"Sì, ho trovato divertente. Um, posso chiedere alcune delle mie domande ora?" Asia asked, making Homura sigh. (Yes, I have found it enjoyable. Um, may I ask you some of my questions now?)

"Devo preparare per la battaglia in tre minuti, ma certo, sparare via." (I have to prep for battle in three minutes, but sure, shoot away.)

"Sei un diavolo?" (Are you a devil?)

"Sì."

"E 'stato magico volta che si utilizza per fuggire, giusto?" (That was time magic you used to escape, right?)

"Sì."

"Come hai fatto a ottenere la possibilità di fermare il tempo?" (How did you get an ability to stop time?)

"Ho fatto un desiderio insensato per salvare uno i miei amici. Questo desiderio mi ha dato la possibilità di fermare il tempo." (I made a foolish wish to save one of my friends. That wish gave me the ability to stop time.)

"Anche se sei un diavolo, sei un messaggero di Dio?" (Even though you're a devil, are you a messenger from God?)

That question made Homura cough up her lungs. "Cosa hai detto?" (What did you say?)

"Solo un emissario da Dio poteva controllare il tempo. Così, Posso chiederle, stai da Dio? O sei Dio stesso? Prima trasformato in un diavolo?" Asia said with sparkling eyes. (Only an emissary from God could control time. So, may I inquire, are you from God? Or are you God himself? Before you turned into a devil?)

Homura coughed again. "No, non proprio. Non so qualsiasi divinità." (No, not really. I do not know any gods.)

Homura paused. Wait, she did know one. But, should she reveal it was Madoka? Meh, although Homura was many things in her life, a liar was not one of them.

"In realtà io conosco un dio. E, tecnicamente lei mi ha detto a salvarti." Homura confessed, "Ma, è un dio diverso dal Dio cristiano, quindi non sono da tuo dio." (Actually I do know a god. And, technically she did tell me to rescue you. But, it's a different god from the Christian God, so I'm not from your god.)

"Oh, wow, non ho mai pensato che tu fossi uno. Qual è il tuo dio personalità come?" (Oh, wow, I never thought you were one. What's your god's personality like?)

Homura could only smile, as she put out her true feelings into what she felt truly for Madoka. "Lei è la persona più dolce del mondo. Se c'è sofferenza, lei rischiare le braccia e le gambe solo per alleviare il dolore altro di qualcuno. Credeva che l'intero universo potrebbe coesistere con l'amore e l'amicizia, e che nessuno ha dovuto soffrire a tutti." (She's the most gentle person in the world. If there is suffering, she'll risk her arms and legs just to alleviate someone's else pain. She believed that the whole universe could coexist with love and friendship, and that no one had to suffer at all.)

"Lei suona come una sorta di Dio." (She sounds like a kind god.)

"Sì." (Yes.)

"Un giorno, posso incontrarla?" (One day, may I meet her?)

"Uno giorno infatti." Homura smiled, and looked at her watch. "Devo iniziare a preparare per abbattere gli Angeli Caduti prossimi domani sera. Um, hai un italiano a inglese?" (One day indeed. I have to start prepping to take down the Fallen Angels coming tomorrow night. Um, do you have an Italian to English dictionary?)

"Sì." Asia nodded.

"Parlando costante italiano sta mettendo a dura prova enorme sul mio cervello, in modo da potete per favore imparare a parlare un po 'di domani giapponese? In questo modo, si può anche adattarsi alla vostra nuova casa troppo." Homura spoke really fast, placing her hand on her head to emphasize the point that she was having some difficulties. (Speaking constant Italian is putting a massive strain on my brain, so can you please learn how to speak some Japanese tomorrow? That way, you can also adapt to your new home too.)

Yes, Homura could speak fluent Italian, because Mami decided to cram in all her Italian words into Homura's timeline as Homura attempts to befriend Mami. But, it didn't mean that she liked it.

"Nuova casa?" (New home?)

"Non intendo per scortese, ma quando uccido Angeli Caduti Credo che non si ha più casa per andare a. Così, si può rimanere qui e ti sosterrà fino a quando si potrebbe ottenere una casa." (I don't mean to rude, but when I kill the Fallen Angels I believe that you have no more home to go to. So, you can stay here and we'll support you until you could get a home.)

Asia's eyes widened. "Aspetta, così dopo gli Angeli Caduti vanno e vengono, posso stare qui? Quale sarà il tuo genitore sarebbe dire in proposito?" (Wait, so after the Fallen Angels come and go, I can stay here? What will your parent would say about it?)

Homura sighed. "I nostri genitori sono a casa, una volta in una luna blu. E anche, sia Madoka e ricevere denaro abbastanza soldi al mese per durare per l'intero anno. Non posso semplicemente consentire di nuovo nel mondo in cui gli altri vengono a cercare per voi Sacred Gear; almeno, qui, si può avere un certo grado di sicurezza." (Our parents are home once in a blue moon. And also, both Madoka and I receive money enough money per month to last for the whole year. I can't simply allow you back into the world where others come searching for you Sacred Gear; at least, here, you can have some measure of security.)

Well, inviting Asia into the mansion would only bring more danger to Madoka. However, Homura felt, to some degree, responsible for trying to protect Asia. Also, although this may seem cruel, Asia can serve as a trading card between any of the three factions in the case in which Madoka was captured.

"Grazie mille! I giapponesi sono molto bello qui." (Thank you very much! Japanese people are very nice here.)

"Se mi si può scusare, ma dovrò iniziare a prepararsi per la guerra. Se si vede Madoka tornando a casa, dirle che io sono nel seminterrato, lavorando con attrezzature pericolose. Basta, dirle che resterò per la notte, e nient'altro. Non parlare di Angeli Caduti che attaccano il palazzo; lei solo preoccuparsi solo se stessa quando non vi è alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi.." Homura spoke (If you may excuse me, but I'll have to start preparing for war. If you see Madoka coming back home, tell her that I'm in the basement, working with dangerous equipment. Just, tell her that you'll be staying for the night, and nothing else. Don't talk about the Fallen Angels that will attack the mansion; she'll just only worry herself when there is no need for worrying.)

Asia nodded. "Tutto apposto. Comincerò a imparare a parlare giapponese" (Alright. I'll start to learn how to speak Japanese.)

With that said, Homura turned her back and went to the basement, where Great Red promised her to deliver a blueprint for some kind of futuristic weapon.

* * *

It was quite late when Madoka realized that they were only supposed to buy a cellphone, not go visit that heavenly cake store afterwards, guzzzle on their strawberry Cheesecake, go to the nearby arcade, blast through about two hundred thousand yen, and win three massive plushed stuff toys

Issei was quite a nice gentlemen, but too nice for Madoka's taste. He was using so many honorifics when it came to her and her sister. Really, they were friends.

Issei even refused to have some of her cheesecake when Madoka offered to trade for Issei's delicious Vanilla ice cream. Pity. His icre cream looked so good...

Issei also refused to play with her with some arcade games. So, most of her arcade options were limited to solos, which Madoka hated a lot. All of them

At least Issei helped her a lot when it came to those claw games; she got three cute puppy flush toys! However, when it came to cats she immediately gave it to Issei; she _hated_ cats these days, after Kyubey happened. Maybe a century later, but right now? No.

The moment Madoka stepped out of the arcade, it was night time. "Oh god!" Madoka said, making Issei winced. "It's way past six! I'm so sorry for making you accompany me so late, um, I have to go home!"

Madoka pulled out her cell phone and paused. "Oh. I don't have Mr. Shiro's phone number. Um, Issei, can you help me get back home?"

Issei nodded. "Um, can you give me the address?"

Madoka nodded. "It's um, *******. Is that fine"

Issei's eyebrow raised. "Isn't that the Bat Mansion located outside the city?" Issei asked.

"The bat mansion?" Madoka looked confused, "You, you guys were the ones who bought the bat mansion?!"

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, prompting Issei to start shaking his head.

"About ten years ago, some rich guy decided to try and build a bat mansion outside of Fuyuki City." Issei explained the origins of the mansion, "So, he decided to try and modify it after Bruce Wayne's mansion, um, you have watched Batman, right?"

"A little bit." Madoka nodded. She only had seen the first movie with Sayaka, and both of them were horrified at the thoughts of saving people by sacrificing others. It seemed, so inhumane. Why couldn't Batman negotiate with his opponents, to find a way to resolve the issue peacefully?

"Well, yeah. So, it's pretty big and luxurious." Issei said, "However, that mansion had recently fell under some kind of pessimistic military general who believed that everyone was going to chase him and hunt him down. Everybody knew that he was a wacko, and pretty rich too. So, the general had modified the mansion into some kind of fortress that'll take the whole JSDF to attack. Recently, that man died from old man, yelling out that the military was still after him, but no one in the town knew what was going to happen with the mansion's fate. Until your parents came along and bought it."

One key part of Issei's explanation caught Madoka's attention. 'It's a fortress?" Madoka asked, and Issei laughed dryly.

"I'm not exaggerating, but I'm sure that in the basement there is definitely enough weapons to arm the whole city of Kuoh City and enough firepower to turn Tokyo into a blazing city. Multiple Japanese officials searched the whole mansion top to bottom in search for the arms, but they never found it. Also, the walls of the mansion was lined with military grade steel that'll take a century or two for a drill to pierce, and also a drinking well and a large, stocked up pantry that had enough spam and rice to last you for at least five years."

* * *

 _"_ _Great Red, you truly did went all out to supply us with a steady base of operation."_ Homura commented as she walked down to the armory, which was hidden by a secret lever underneath a sofa, _"How did you prepare such resources?"_

 _"_ _I didn't."_ Great Red responded, _"Some old whacko decided to arm this mansion up to its teeth. No worries, I did not kill him in any way, shape, or form. He was dead at least a year ago. I just manipulated the police into thinking that the mansion was clean and that the Kanames had just recently bought this mansion, intending for their children to have a permanent home."_

 _"_ _But still."_ Homura shook her head as she walked to the computer in the central of the armory, _"How much weapons are in here?"_

 _"_ _Um,"_ Great Red mentally did some calculations. _"Hmmm, approximately six hundred pistols with eight clips each? More than three hundred assault rifles and submachine guns with, I can't count that many clips! So many! Two hundred and fifty three shotguns with five clips each, sixty four snipers with seven clips each, sixty three machine guns with a lot of bullets, and forty nine high explosive weapons with enough ammo to blast Kuoh City up into the air several times over."_

 _"_ _And to think that I had to steal from the military when I had this underneath the mansion the whole time."_ Homura muttered, _"Why didn't you tell me this beforehand? You just told me that there was an armory with just a basic forge."_

 _"_ _I'm just telling you this information now because you're going to need to smelt a lot of weapons to build the blueprint in mind."_ Great Red retorted, _"And, I'm not just going to give a key to a little girl!"_

 _"_ _I'm not little!"_ Homura retorted as she typed several commands into the computer. Despite the paranoia the previous owner had, he had some pretty bad cyber security. Most likely felt that the bigger threat was a gun pointed to his face, not the uneven carpeting he was on that was threatening to make him trip.

 _"_ _You get my point."_ Great Red sternly said, _"Um, do you see the bunch of different options you can scroll through?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Homura made several complex swiping motions on the computer, _"Fascinating. This would have rivaled my arsenal when facing Walpurgisnacht."_

 _"_ _Okay. Going to ignore the fact that you didn't take down Walpurgisnacht with enough weapons to thoroughly demolish Tokyo. Do you see right next to explosive payload, experimental weapons?"_

 _"_ _Don't tell me that you're going to perfect one of the experimental weapons right now."_ Homura sighed, tapping on what Great Red had indicated.

 _"_ _Yeah, do you see, um, Weapon #051816?"_

 _"_ _Have visual on it. It's…it's a railgun? But, that kind of project has never been proved to be very effective, even though it is by far better than sniper rifles in terms of piercing power. The main disadvantage of the railguns was that the durability was extremely low, and that it was widely known that it'll miss a target right in front of you."_ Homura frowned.

Great Red agreed. _"True. But, can you exit out from the description of the railgun and go into the blueprints?"_

Homura made several swipes. _"Alright. I'm in."_ Homura said, _"Um, why are these blueprints organized? This category says Call of Duty Advanced Warfare – hey! You're just making blueprints from video games, am I not right?"_

 _"_ _Even a dragon can get bored."_ Great Red quipped back, _"No worries. I'm sure that if you construct the MORS sniper rifle, a specialized railgun, I'm sure that you'll pierce through anything. One of the most powerful sniper rifles in the game."_

 _"_ _Are you sure this is safe?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Great Red mindlessly said. _"Wait, on second thought, probably. Probably not. Okay, I'm not too sure what'll happen, I never built it before!"_

 _"_ _Am I your guinea pig?"_

 _"_ _Um, kind of?"_

 _"_ _Alright, I'm just sticking to my Howa Type 64."_ Homura muttered, making Great Red pale.

 _"_ _Just, just try with this idea?"_ Great Red pleaded, _"If it doesn't work, than you can just revert using your sniper. But, the best way to eliminate them all was to use the MORS; that way, Dohnaseek's barrier will be completely ignored."_

 _"_ _I can try shooting Dohnaseek first."_ Homura pointed out, _"If that doesn't work, than I can just use a grenade launcher."_

 _"_ _Hmmm, explosive weapons are not that effective against Fallen Angels."_ Great Red thought about it, _"They are very used to such attacks, because, to an extent, their opponents uses explosive attacks with every move. That'll be effective against the exorcists, but definitely not against Dohnaseek. What you need is an extremely powerful piercing weapon, and MORS will definitely be enough."_

Homura sighed. _"Alright. Fine. It's not like I don't have to worry about the enemy, right? It'll be just simply a brutal show of force, whether it'll be in close combat or long ranged."_

 _"_ _Yeah. However, it would be most advised to establish yourself as a sniper for a future battle. I won't divulge, but I thought that if you showed your specialty was in long ranged fighting, you can stand as impartial as you need to."_

Homura growled. _"Fine. I'll create that weapon."_ Homura replied, _"Hmm, opening up MORS rifle blueprint. This looked…extremely hard with the targeting systems. I'll have to minimize Weapon #051816's size to fit into that little trigger mechanism here. And creating the ammo would definitely provide some errors. Is it just plain old bullets?'_

 _"_ _Not really."_ Great Red responded, _"If it's plain old bullet, the bullet will definitely tear itself apart upon firing. No, the bullets must be made with something stronger than lead. More like…steel outside and a hollow inside."_

 _"_ _Oh great. Wouldn't that make each individual bullet a pain to produce? It'll be like producing a gun over and over again."_

 _"_ _Um, kind of? But, don't worry. Once you fire a shot you will see why the MORS Sniper Rifle is the way to go for overwhelming victory…"_

* * *

"Um, how did you rope me into this?" Issei could only groan as he put on an apron.

"Hey, I asked you some suggestions in cooking." Madoka smiled beautifully, "Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Um, yes." Asia stuttered, her blond hair dancing in the air, "Um, I wanted to, um, thank? Thank Homura for her, um, hospitality."

Issei sighed. Originally he had planned to drop Madoka off at the mansion and come back home, but when Madoka heard that Issei could cook he was dragged into the kitchen only to see Asia attempting to cook as well. Madoka's intention was to have a big meal with everyone while Asia just wanted to thank the Kanames for her stay here.

However, they both revealed that they were terrible cooks, and implored Issei to teach them the art of cooking, which he had actually done often at home.

"Alright." Issei said, "Can you please show me how you normally cook?"

It wasn't if they were that terrible, right? All they needed was an enthusiastic drive to learn how to cook, and -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Issei, I'm sorry." Asia ruefully pointed at a microwave, "It seemed that something, um, exploded? Exploded? Yes, exploded in the, um, microwave."

Issei could only facepalm. He had to only jinx it, right? How does someone fail in the simple task of heating up a cold dish?

And he turned to the other problem. Mainly, a girl lighting everything on fire.

"Um, I'm supposed to use the spray, now?" Madoka held up a cooking spray in front of an open fire. It was today in which Issei realized that some home-made weapons seen in films can be improvised. And unintentionally used too.

"NO!" Issei shouted as he pried Madoka's fingers off the spraying can, "If you wanted to do that, use the spray on the pan over the sink!"

"Issei, um, the oven is baking?" Asia asked with broken Japanese, pointing towards the oven which black smoke was being emitted from.

Issei groaned. It was more effort not to burn the kitchen down than to cook the meal itself. Now he understand how much effort did his mom put into in teaching him how to use a fire extinguisher when it came to the kitchen and inexperienced cooks.

* * *

It was midnight in which Homura had finally perfected the MORS, which does not count the numerous time stops that Homura was forced to make to raid military bases for extremely good electro-conductive weapons, insulators, and military grade coils.

 _"_ _This better be damn worth it."_ Homura muttered as she walked into a targeting range with the MORS.

 _"_ _How does the handling feels?"_ Great Red asked.

 _"_ _It feels weird to use hold the gun using a glove. I understand that this weapon has a nasty kick, but you said that it'll rip the weapon straight out of my grip? This gun better have some insane piercing power.."_

 _"_ _You're playing with weapons from the future."_

 _"_ _Yes. And I did some additional research on the video game you based it off. The future has countless of possibilities; to try and predict the correct path is insane."_

 _"_ _Yet, but due to the predestination paradox all the futures end up with one thing."_ Great Red philosophically replied, _"The eventual destruction of the universe."_

 _"_ _Please."_ Homura said, remembering the painful times when it came to entropy, _"Don't talk about it."_

 _"…_ _I understand. So, are you finished setting up the rifle?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Homura responded, aligning her sights with ten steel body targets lined up perfectly from a distance of ten meters. Not prime conditions for a sniper rifle, but the main thing here was that she was testing the piercing power of the rifle. _"Alright. Commencing test in_ three. Two. One."

Upon speaking one, Homura pulled the trigger.

And immediately cursed as the MORS recoiled. It was stuck with Homura's hand, but its recoil was nasty enough to cause it to fly backwards. And thus, she flew backwards.

 _"_ _Did it work?"_

 _"_ _Nearly damn wrenched my arm off!"_ Homura yelped in response, _"The whole time I had experienced that kind of knockback was when I first fired a pistol for my first time._

 _"_ _I said, did it work?"_ Great Red repeated his question.

Homura looked at the seven steel targets. Her preferred sniper rifle can fire a bullet at 700 miles per hour, which can punch through five of the steel targets at point blank range, but in reality can penetrate through two. The MORS had ripped through all the steel targets and made a hole on the extremely thick steel wall behind the targets. _"A lot of power."_ Homura conceded, _"Seems like overkill."_

 _"_ _Overkill is what you want. Now, the main problem of the MORS I can see is that the knockbakc is too great to be controlled._ " Great Red observed, _"How about making a robotic exo-skeleton –"_

 _"_ _No. I'll find a way to compensate for the knockback. Hmm, maybe I can incorporate a shoulder hold so that my shoulder can take on some pressure-'_

 _"_ _And your shoulder would be rightly dislocated in the next second."_ Great Red retorted, _"But, with the right items we could allocate some of the recoil into the shoulder. Maybe we can build a variant of this sniper rifle and make it so that there is no knockback; however, it'll require you to aim down the sites and shoot, not being able to shoot without the scope."_

 _"_ _That's fine with me."_ Homura sighed, _"I have all the time in the world to put down a scope, so being not able to instantly fire the weapon is no worry for me."_

 _"_ _Alright. Now, we're going to need at least five pounds of metal to create the rough shell around the MORS."_

 _"_ _But wouldn't that make the MORS very heavy?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but…."_ And Homura and Great Red conversed about making a futuristic weapon practical.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dawn when Homura put in the finishing touches on the heavily modified MORS and placed it inside a massive black box. At least now, it won't kill her every time she shot.

 _"_ _Well done."_ Great Red said, _"How does it feel to make a futuristic weapon usable for the general public?"_

Homura waved back and forth. "Well, I, I don't…feel. That. Great." Homura stuttered, and slammed her head against the MORS rifle.

 _"_ _Hah hah, well you should feel great. Now, off to train with the weapon!"_

"Sleep." Homura murmured as she started using the MORS as a pillow.

 _"_ _Hey! Don't touch our baby like that!"_

"I. Don't. Want –" Homura spoke quietly as blackness claimed her.

 _"_ _OI! Don't sleep on it! You're sleeping on a million dollars prototype weapon! At least don't drool on it."_ Great Red pleaded, _"Oh please don't tell me you drool while you're sleeping. Please don't mar the beautiful futuristic weapon with your – you are. Gah. Umm, okay, so, what's going to happen now?"_

* * *

Great Red was a dragon who had been sleeping for the past five centuries. He could afford to miss a night or two.

On hindsight, he should have realized that Homura was still a school girl. Working on the project without a wink of sleep, well, they tend to go sleep at school.

So, what to do with a sleeping girl?

Great Red mulled for a few moments, and then forced activated the alarm clock right next to Madoka's and Homura's bed, waking up Madoka around 5:00 AM. It's a little addition that Homura asked Great Red to add, to stop Madoka from oversleeping in any case that Homura overslept.

"Huh?" Madoka asked as she rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "Ugh. Just a few more minutes."

And with that, Madoka slumped and fell back asleep.

 _"…_ _.Really?"_ Great Red could wordlessly thought, _"Alright, another one!"_

 _Ring!_

"I'm up!" Madoka said as she sat up, "I'm up! I'm up! I'm – wait, it's just five in the morning. Huh?"

It took Madoka a few seconds to realized that Great Red was the one who activated the alarm clock. So, she put on her earpiece.

 _"_ _Great Red?"_

 _"_ _I'm here."_ He responded, _"Homura had spent an all-nighter yesterday and today she won't go to school."_

 _"_ _EHHHH!"_ Madoka shouted over the earpiece, _"Why did Homura spend an all-nighter yesterday? Was it because, because she was secretly studying all her school materials and make her as smart as Einstein?"_

Great Red could only chuckle. _"No, she was doing something else that you don't need to know."_

 _"_ _Oh."_ Madoka looked down, _"Now even Great Red is keeping secrets for him."_

Great Red's heart was pierced. God oh mighty, Madoka looked so sad! If he wasn't a being known as the world's most powerful dragon, he would had definitely, _definitely_ fly down and give her a hug to stop her from crying! But, well. He was a being that knows that pain was something that was part of everyday suffering, and that even if you don't want to feel any, you have to face it in the future.

 _"_ _It's for your own good."_ Great Red said, _"Homura is in the basement, sleeping on top of a black box. You might want to tuck her into sleep."_

 _"_ _Um, where's the basement?"_ Madoka asked, which Great Red accidentally showed his disbelief to her, _"Hey, it had been a couple of hectic days! I don't have Homura's ability to stop time, or else I would have found every nook and cranny. I feel like I'm living in a stranger's house, to be personal."_

Great Red groaned. _"Can't believe that you haven't explore the entire house already."_ He sighed, _"Isn't that what you normally do when it comes to a new home?"_

 _"_ _Um, the day we got the house Homura and I were out shopping. The next day we did more shopping, and I had to do a lot of make up homework. Would have done it in a flash if Homura and I held hands the hold time-"_ Madoka blushed, _"Which would be nice. But, she's such a tsundere, so I'll wait. After that came today, which I went shopping for a cellphone. And…"_

Madoka started drooling. _"More cake. Mmhhhmm."_

 _"…_ _One day I have to acquire a human body form and try to eat this…cake of yours."_ Great Red dryly said, _"Seriously, what is so good about cake?"_

 _"_ _Cake…is life!"_ Madoka pronounced out loud, _"After Homura and the rest of my friends and my family, cake comes afterwards!"_

If Great Red had a human form, he would have face palm. And…he was doing such action. After meeting Madoka, well, his view of society keeps on turning round and round and round again. She was the cause of a little migrane stuck inside his head. At times, he regretted helping out Madoka because of her innocence. It. Was. Too. Shining. No wonder Homura was desperate enough to plant a bomb on Issei.

 _"_ _Well,"_ Great Red started, _"If you want to find Homura, you have to….."_

* * *

Homura woke up in her bed, still tired but not bone tired.

"Ugh." Homura instinctively groaned, "That. Was some refreshing sleep. I hope that you weren't kept up long."

"You didn't keep me up." Homura cranked open one of her eyes to see Madoka in an apron. She had to admit, Madoka looked cute. Extremely cute.

"Huh?" Homura snapped her head towards the clock on the side, "It's ten! You have to –"

Madoka hugged Homura. "Don't worry." Madoka smiled, "I said to the school that you fell sick, and I'm taking care of you."

"You don't have to do that!" Homura got out of bed, and slumped to the floor. "I'm fine."

Madoka poked Homura's forehead. "Say the one who completely skipped dinner and a good night's sleep." Madoka argued back, "Go back to sleep."

Homura glared at Madoka. That was one thing that Homura loved about Madoka; she's stubborn. It'll take massive pushing for her to move from an opinion. That's why it was so hard for Homura to keep Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl. "Go. To. School." Homura placed emphasis on each word, "I won't be the reason why you can't get an ordinary everyday life."

"It won't be an ordinary everyday life." Madoka quickly said as she grabbed Homura and guided her back to school, "The moment that I became a Goddess, I knew that I was sacrificing that kind of life for you. So, I don't mind if I skip a day for you."

Homura frowned. It seemed that instead of Madoka distancing herself from Homura she's getting too close. She had to, she had to change Madoka's mindset. So, she resorted to logic. "You can't keep taking care of me when you're sick." Homura responded, "If I get sick for a week, you shouldn't skip school for me."

Madoka paused for a moment as she laid Homrua down on the bed. "That's true." Madoka agreed, making Homura inside cheer, "But, you would do so, right?"

"….Damnit." Homura quietly muttered so that Madoka didn't hear, and than raised her volume. "I'm fine skipping school. I have all the knowledge."

"But you still want to go to school." Madoka responded, putting her hands on her hips, very similar to someone's pose. "So, you can't go to school in your condition. Get well."

It clicked inside Homura's head who Madoka was imitating. "Truly, you are a life-like model of Junko." Homura said, making Madoka break out into a smile.

"I always wanted to be like my mother!" Madoka smiled, beaming, "How did you like my 'motherly' personality?"

Homura shook her head. "It was a masterful imitation." Homura chuckled, remembering her meeting with Junko after Madoka sacrificed herself. A woman with a strong yet gentle personality.

Madoka pouted. "Does that mean…" Madoka paused for a significant amount of time, "I should always have that personality? I mean, with enough work and effort I could –"

Homura pulled Madoka down and hugged her. "Just, remain the same will you?" Homura stated, "Just, stay the same Madoka like always. Don't change, otherwise I'll come to start hating myself for destroying your life by dragging you into this mess."

Yes, this was what Homura was fighting the whole time for. So that Madoka can never change,

"I won't change. I promise." Madoka responded back, making Homura smiled wryly. "But wasn't it you who dragged me into this world in the first place?"

Homura paused. "Oh." Homura could wordlessly muttered, thinking back on the past event. "Yes, it was me."

"So, why are you so mad about me changing?" Madoka pushed away from Homura and smiled, "You're going to love me the same way no matter what happens."

Homura smiled wryly. "Yes, I will love you no matter what happens…" Homura said while gazing outside the window, "But, wasn't it you who dragged me into this supernatural world in the first place?"

Madoka tilted her head adorably, "What do you mean I dragged you in?" Madoka asked, "You were the one who shot …..ah. If you're referring to that Madoka, yes, I dragged you in."

Homura shook her head. "Yes you did indeed." Homura said as she lied down on this bed, "Just this one day, though."

Madoka smiled. "Alright!" Madoka pumped her hand into the air, "Go to sleep Homura! I'll cook you lunch soon! Be ready to count on it!"

Homura closed her eyes. When was the last time did she…feel this happy being around Madoka? Madoka, Madoka was the beacon in her life. If Madoka never existed, Homura would never had felt what true happiness tasted like.

It was wonderful that Madoka was here, right next to her.

.

.

.

.

Wait, she said that she's cooking?"

It took all of Homura's military experience to stop her from running to the kitchen. But, Homura reasoned, her body was weak and she couldn't accomplish much. Surely Madoka could take care of herself –

 _Boom!_

"FIRE FIRE!"

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

.

.

.

Sometimes, experience was a better teacher. She'll take a nap, and hope that the whole mansion doesn't burn down in the meantime.

Yeah, let's just hope that the Goddess of Hope doesn't burn down the mansion from cooking. What irony, indeed.

And judging from the smoke she smells, it'll take off a big miracle to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

I'm sorry and not sorry for posting this short chapter so late. I was pretty preoccupied with some stuff. I'll try my best and update Land of Fairies and Fantasies next, so yeah. Alright.

A bunch of fluff between Madoka and Homura, which I found to be very cute. Something that these girls desperately needed in their lifetimes, a lifetime where that monster Kyubey screwed everybody several times over.

And, we have the new weapon unrevealed! The MORS Sniper Rifle, a sniper railgun that was pretty dope in Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Yeah, it'll pack a nasty punch.

But wait till the next weapon, heh heh heh. Brownie cookie to those who managed to guess what weapon is going to revealed next.

Reviews:

 **Guest:** Yup, going to be some yuri in this. But, when it came to Madoka Magica, who doesn't expect any yuri? And there was no way in hell, no excuse me heaven, am I pairing up Issei with one of the magical girls when he already has such a massive harem. Yup no.

 **Iizneloviing:** Kind of confused by your review, but your understanding about why I'm writing slow is greatly appreciated. It's hard writing a long story, much harder than I ever thought. I hope that you keep enjoying this story.

 **amamai002:** Two reviews at once? Nice! However, the topics that you're covering are what I might be planning in the future. Hmmm, who knows what is going on in Homura's mind? By the way, let me make this clear. Homura _cannot win against Heaven._ Oh, she can inflict some massive damage on them, but she'll be facing against angels who had fought way longer than her and had some minor experience to time-stopping powers.

 **Edelhart:** I was meaning to address that problem soon. However, haven't had the time to, I'll try my best to clear my schedule to do so. Thank you for pointing that mistake out. If you want to help me, could you suggest me how Rias react? I was planning so that Rias was about to chuck a power of destruction ball at Homura when she saw some of her peerage still alive and refrain herself.

 **alexc123:** Thank you for voicing out your satisfaction so far. Greatly loved it.

If I get more reviews, I will definitely be more motivated to write. Helps boost my self-esteem a little bit. :) But really, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing fanfiction, so any help is greatly appreciate. Also favorite and follow to make me a bit happier.


	4. What a Sniper can do

Chess and Gems Chapter 4 What a Sniper could do…..

.

.

.

I do not own Puella magi Madoka Magica nor Highschool DxD

* * *

A/N I made a mistake . It's not schizophrenia, it's multiple personality disorder. My bad, this will be fixed when this note is gone.

* * *

It was around seven in which Homura started to stake out the surroundings of the mansion.

Homura visited Rias after school, and asked her to protect both Madoka and Asia. It took some begging, but at the end Rias agreed to do so in exchange for Rias watching the whole battle unfold. That was perfect for Homura, for Rias would have an inkling of what Homura could do if she was not using time magic and had a long distance separating her from her foes.

She kind of felt guilty when Homura managed to place into Asia's and Madoka's hands two teleportation circles that teleported them both to the Occult Club. It took Madoka a second to realize that Homura was teleporting them away and shot Homura a shot of betrayal when the circles activated. It had pierced her heart, but Homura knew that it was for her own good. There was a minute chance in which Madoka would be caught in the cross fire, thus getting her out of the mansion was a key priority.

She just hoped that Rias could keep an angry Goddess from rampaging, and hoped that Rias didn't grill Madoka for information about her or Homura. But, Madoka could keep her mouth close when time needs be, and Rias would not want Homura to start hurting her own peerage.

The only other concern that Homura had was that Issei was in the same room, so….yeah. At least the White Haired Cat seemed very adept in beating up Issei whenever he does something perverted, but, as Homura predict, she'll be a tsundere and fall in love with Issei in the future, adding to his harem. Which would be troubling, for protecting Madoka's innonence will be much harder.

" _Great Red. Do you have information about where the Fallen Angels are?"_ Homura inquired Great Red, who was busy humming Gunkan kōshinkyoku (1).

" _They'll be appearing from the horizon in ten minutes or so."_ Great Red stated, breaking off from his military march, _"So, you can relax for a while."_

" _No."_ Homura responded, _"Getting too relax was a sniper's worst nightmare. Many people had died that way."_

" _Well, it couldn't help if you relax just a little bit."_ Great Red retorted, making Homura visualize what happened when somebody got too relaxed.

" _Mami go too relaxed."_ Homura responded, lining her shot alongside the most probable route in which the Fallen Angels would take, _"That didn't stop her from getting killed by Charlotte."_ Yes. Mami was technically the strongest Magical Girl in terms of fighting, but it was at that one critical moment in which the fight that should be over was when Mami died. From that, Homura always made sure that no matter what happened, she was always on guard.

" _Well, that was a coincidence."_ Great Red reasoned, _"Just relax. You have a being who can cross dimensions right next to you; you don't have to worry."_

" _I always worry."_ Homura stated cryptically, making Great Red sighed.

" _Just relax already!"_ Great Red said, _"Just – oh. The Fallen Angels coming much sooner than I thought. Wow. Never thought they would make that turn. Looks like one of them had the sensibility of asking directions to the mansion."_

" _See what I meant about letting down your guard down?"_ Homura responded coldly, prompting Great Red into silence.

Now, let's see how the MORS will work on the Fallen Angels. But first…

" _Wait, why are you pulling out your Howa?! Use the MORS! Use the MORS! Damnit why aren't you using the MORS rifle! We spent all of last night building it!"_

Homura smirked. Served Great Red right for making her the guinea pig.

* * *

"Come on!" Dohnaseek shouted out loud, "We had found where the Twilight Gear is. With it, we will rule the world!"

"Yes we shall." Karawarner purred.

"Um, I thought our duty was to give the Sacred Gear to Azazel." Miltet asked, confused by Dohnassek.

"Oh don't worry." Dohnaseek grinned, "Once we give the gear to Azazel, than we could rule the world!"

Miltet shrugged her shoulders. "Well," Miltet reasoned, "If Azazel wish to. Seriously, I can't believe that anyone of you had sense to ask for directions!"

She was confused by this whole ordeal in the first place. Why did Azazel order for the retrival of Twilight Healing? Yes, it was a sacred gear that Azazel wanted for a long time, but she was still very confused why Azazel will take such lengths to obtain it.

Azazel wouldn't hire dirty exorcists to do so, especially, especially one as dirty as Freed.

Seriously, Miltet knew that she was unpure but upon hearing the torrent of curses that Freed employed that'll make a Fallen Angel fall down from heaven again.

But…if what Kobabiel had said was true, that Azazel wanted to have the Sacred Gear in It's physical form, she'll comply. Even if it meant working with the dirtiest of the dirt.

* * *

" _Oi! The MORS rifle is infinitely better than that, that trashy gun!"_ Great Red ranted, _"The MORS is superior in terms of firepower, accuracy, reload times, and –"_

Homura had an angry expression on. _"Will you please shut up!"_ Homura shouted, interrupting Great Red's tirade of words, _"I know what I'm doing!"_

" _Yeah?"_ Great Red looked at the field, _"Than tell me why all those Fallen Angels were charging straight at us?"_

Homura looked down into the sight and saw all the exorcists and the Fallen Angels running straight at her, in a very spaced out pattern. They were all in her sight, but very separated and still close to the treelines in which they emerged from. Good. Now, to start her plan.

 _BAM!_

Despite what other people think, Homura can actually fire a sniper rifle with pretty good accuracy. It was a one in hundred chance in which Homura could have possible missed the shot at a range of about, seven hundred meters? Seven hundred meters give or take. Although this seemed a bit far in terms of other people in term of distance, it wasn't that bad.

However, this was not the result of Homura getting granted her magical girl powers. It was more like…trial and error. She had to kill Sayaka Miki from a far distance so that her murderer could not be found at all, and thus no Sayaka becoming a witch. That didn't work out as well as she had intended, for Madoka just simply made a contract with Incubator to reverse the death of Sayaka Miki. It worked, and Sayaka walked on the earth, for a very short time on Earth. But still, she still have some moderate experience in long range sniping. Even though she specialize in mid-range combat though.

" _You missed."_ Great Red retorted, _"He's still standing."_

" _I know what I'm doing."_ Homura coldly repeated as the exorcist who she shot started to curse. Instantly there was instant pandemonium, but that ended when the Fallen Angel with a Federo rallied all his troops and had them cluster behind him as he put up a barrier.

Homura fired three more times, and each time the bullet failed to pierce the barrier, emboldening the enemy to start rushing towards her.

" _Oi! Use the MORS now!"_ Great Red remarked, and Homura sighed.

" _Alright. I'll use it right about…"_ Homura paused, gauging the distance that the Fallen Angels had between them and the forest line behind them. _"Now."_

And Homura made the HOWA sniper disappear, lined up the MORS rifle to her right, and fire.

* * *

It would not be lying that Homura played several combat-related video games in the past. Those video games provided her a solid base of information on what weapons she was using and a second instinct of how the enemy will react. However, out of those video games she studied in depth on was the combat simulated battles. She paid especially close attention to those in which requires her to micro hard.

During these video games Homura picked up one or two tricks when it came to the sniper. The sniper. One of the most deadly land-based troopers, wielding very powerful long-ranged weaponry and the ability to sneak. However, when a sniper gets revealed it was almost certain death for him. Almost.

Not unless the sniper was an extremely professional one who could take down thirty men running straight at him; until they reach him they were sitting ducks.

But, if the opponent realizes that the enemy is well trained, a well-ordered retreat will be called, and the sniper loses his opportunity to take out his targets.

So, the professional has to carefully balance how they take out the opponent; should he take them out as they walk out of the tree line one by one, prompting a retreat, or should he have the opponent come extremely close and putting his life in danger?

The solution? A compromise of both options; draw the opponent out until they reach the center of the field and then unleash all hell on the opponent. If they try to retreat, the sniper would pick them off in the back. If they charged, the sniper would pick them off in the front. Escape to the sides, and the snipe would just simply pick them off.

The only way that one could survive the sniper when they enter the kill box was either to run from the sniper's line of sight, kill the sniper, or hide. It was hard to run from a sniper when they entered the middle of a kill box, killing the sniper would be the most ideal solution but a sniper specializes in long range weaponry and would require a suicidal charge to deal with him in a short time in exchange for the sniper killing most of the soldiers, and the last one, well, was preferably the most practical solution.

Dohnaseek's barrier provided a cover in which the exorcists could use as basic cover, thus allowing them so survive the killbox. However, as Homura smirked, what happened if that barrier was rended useless when the opponent was in the middle of the killbox with nowhere to hide?

To put it bluntly, it was a sniper's wet dream. It was a duck hunt.

So, that's why snipers, when they were looking over weapon choices, do not just look at the accuracy rating of their snipers but rather, what was the penetrative fire of a sniper. So that the sniper could snipe the enemy through walls.

And it was even better when the wall was gone, leaving his preys without any options but to flee or run straight into the line of fire.

* * *

It was the instant that Dohnaseek fell was that Miltet realized they were all completely screwed.

When one of the dirty exorcists started cursing as he covered his shoulder, Dohnaseek quickly realized that the enemy that they were facing was an average sniper. But, to play it safe he had erected a barrier that stops all the bullets from passing through, gathered everyone behind him, and started moving quickly towards the mansion.

Three more shots were heard, and they were all stopped by Dohnaseek's barrier, making everyone think they were home free.

But, approximately half way through the grounds the barrier broke and Dohnaseek and seven other exoricsts were blown back.

"Huh?" Karawarner asked as Dohnaseek flew backwards, "What-"

That next instant, Karawarner's head just simply…exploded alongside with five other exorcists nearby.

Miltet than just came up with a hypothesis why this happened,….and it wasn't looking good for her. The sniper that Dohnaseek failed the mention was an extremely professional one with a weapon that could penetrate shields.

The first shot he fired was an accurate shot, hitting the exorcist where he wanted it to hit. That made Dohnaseek to create a barrier to charge at the enemy, in which the sniper unloaded several more rounds to keep up the impression that he couldn't penetrate the barrier, making the Fallen Angels and the exorcists all the willing to charge into the battlefield.

Then he swapped weapons or bullet that could penetrate Dohnaseeks' shield and explode, which, by the way, was such a fantastical concept of a mortal weapon harming supernatural creatures, dealing damage to everyone in the vicinity. And the accuracy and speed he put the round into Karawarner's head was an indication that the bullet wasn't a lucky shot. And a good indication that they were dealing with someone they should not deal with in the first place..

Miltet only had a second to process all this information before her head also exploded in gore.

* * *

"Yuck." Rias could only say as she saw Miltet's head just simply…vaporized. "That's disgusting."

Right now Rias's peerage and Sona was inside the Occult Research room where they were watching on a screen that Akeno projected Homura's fight against the Fallen Angels and Exorcists. Sona's peerage would have joined if they weren't so busy in restraining Madoka. Even they admitted that if they didn't keep a constant watch on that little girl, she'll find a way back to teleport to the mansion, so yeah. Constant watch.

Asia was also there with Madoka and Sona's peerage, just trusting that Homura had the whole situation covered. Which it was right now.

When Homura fired her first shot Rias originally thought that Homura was just a pretty ordinary sniper. Or at least, one who could at the very least shoot a target from a distance. That impression changed from an ordinary sniper to a complete idiot when Homura fired upon the barrier, in which all of her bullets were blocked. Seriously, who would keep shooting even knowing that their weapon is ineffective? Gah, she had to reevaluate her impression on Homura.

But, when Homura stopped firing and Dohnaseek approached, Rias realized that she was simply luring the enemy closer to her. But, that didn't really answer anything because Dohnaseehk had a barrier blocking bullets. She'll have to engage them in close range for maximum effect.

Until Homura pulled out that weapon and fired.

Rias was utterly confused what had happened at that moment. The weapon must be some kind of futuristic advanced prototype, taking down the shield of a Fallen Angel really quickly and killed that Fallen Angel. Not to mention that the shot was a perfect headshot.

Homura fired a couple more times, and Rias winced at the brutality at what Homura showed. She even shot an exorcist who was trying to flee in the back!

Apparently Homura wasn't the only one effected by it. Sona was wincing, Issei was wincing, Akeno's smile dropped by a notch, Kiba looked away at the bloodshed, and Koneko….was no longer eating her cookies.

"What do you think about your pawn?" Sona asked, pushing her glasses up, "Do you think…she is a good addition?"

"Power and speed wise, yes." Rias did not hesitate to answer, "But, I'm more worried about the teamwork aspect; it seems that she is a lone wolf who fights from range. And is absolutely merciless to the enemy, no matter what they did."

Yes, Homura even shot off the head of an exorcist raising his hand in surrender. And, it was no hesitation, which made Rias fear her new asset even more. That shot was in purely cold blood, and, and, well, no words could truly express what Rias was feeling at that moment. Rias was kind of awed by the mentality of Homura, but kind of, disgusted? Fearful? It was like meeting a known murderer like Jack the Ripper as he saves you by killing everyone. She really couldn't express it.

"Do you think that she'll betray you?" Sona asked.

"…Most likely." Rias admitted, "I don't see why Homura was willing to be a servant to me, so, yeah, most likely she'll betray us."

"I don't think so." Issei spoke up, "I think she cares too much for her sister to betray us."

Both Rias and Sona looked at Issei. "What do you mean, care too much for her sister?" Rias inquired, making Issei rubbed the back of his head. He's hiding something.

"Well," Issei said, "Do you remember the first request? There, well, Homura talked a bit of her past in which she made me promise not to reveal, but her face always lightened up whenever she talks about Madoka?"

"Hmmmm," Rias looked into the direction of the Student Council Office, where they were 'keeping' Madoka, "Do you think we could possibly find out more from Madoka?"

Issei started panicking. "We shouldn't at all!" Issei stated furiously, "I believe that if we try to get information from Madoka, Homura will absolutely go berserk and will likely attack us."

"It seems that you know Homura a lot." Sona remarked on the sides, making Issei scratched his head.

"How should I say it?" Issei said, "I'm an insightful person?"

"Ah." Kiba joined in the conversation, "I believe that Homura said that she's trying to protect something. Is that 'something' Madoka?"

"It'll make sense." Akeno smiled, "A older protective sister sacrificing even her humanity to protect a fragile younger sister, ara ara such a nice plot!"

"Kuroka." Rias turned her head to the quiet cat, who looked down, "Why?"

Rias had a very tempting urging to hug Koneko. She had suffered too much from Kuroka betraying her, but, but Koneko didn't want anyone interfering and buried this issue deep into her heart. It seemed that Homura's display of love for Madoka was similar to Kuroka's display, and thus brought up some memories that should remain hidden.

Rias tore her glaze away from Koneko and back to the monitor in which Homura was approaching the bodies of the exorcists and…she was shooting them? What? She was desecrating the corspes – ah, she was making sure that they're all dead. Which Rias winced. Homura didn't have any hesitation at all in shooting the bodies, which would make Rias at least hesistate.

And than, once Homura shot all the corpses, Homura made sure the separate the Fallen Angels from the exorcists and burnt the exorcist corpses with a flamethrower, which made everyone, including Koneko blanched. Burning corpses? Now that was crossing the line of being, being human and being a monster! Wait, actually being a devil and being a monster, but, but who in the right mind would burn the corpses of a human and not feel anything at all?

"She's making sure that no traces of the exorcists attacked her mansion at all." Sona muttered, making Rias pay attention to her rival, "That act was brutal, but I have to admit that in a professional standpoint that was the best course of action here. No corpses means there is nothing that lead anyone to Homura's mansion. Leaving the corpse may provide evidence leading to Homura's mansion and provide some inquiries, which will endanger Madoka's safety."

When Rias took a step back, Rias could see how that makes sense. However, Homura didn't have to do all of that; Beelzebub's virus that destroyed all supernatural involvement would erase all the data that the exorcists were actually exorcists and make it seem that they never existed in the first place.

Homura made sure that the bodies of the Fallen Angels (Or more like what was left of the bodies) were not caught in the resulting inferno and dragged them into the mansion. Again, really? Dragging corpses, what sick devil would do such an action?

It took a moment for Sona to analyze the situation. "Ah, this is to say that she wasn't messing around." Sona remarked, "She can say to the whole world that she's willing to kill. And also, not to show any true signs of hostility to the Fallen Angels. They would be very upset if Homura just simply burned the corpse like that, even if they were the lowest of the lowest in their societies."

Rias scratched her head. "I don't think she'll even bat an eyelash if she decided to kill us in our sleep." Rias muttered, making everybody in the room nod as well.

* * *

 _"That was…brutal."_ Great Red said as Homura had laid the three Fallen Angel corpses in the morgue of the mansion. They were all lined up perfectly right next to the first Fallen Angel she had killed (She had retrieved the body of the one called Raynare before the devils arrived at the scene to clean up) and Homura wrapped the bodies up.

" _It had to be brutal."_ Homura stated, _"I needed to show to the whole world what lengths I'm willing to take to protect what I hold dear to my heart. Just like how Kyoko did it…."_

Homura clenched a necklace the Kyoko had given her as a birthday gift. They….weren't on the best of relationships but they had mutually respected each other, and give each other items at times.

Yeah, Homura needed to show like how Kyoko did it, to what lengths she'll take to protect what is close to her heart, even it meant dying. Just like how Kyoko used her ultimate to destroy Sayaka, to say sorry to the person that she had failed to protect.

" _What would happen if Madoka saw this?"_ Great Red asked, and Homura shrugged her shoulders.

" _I told Asia to keep Madoka away from the Supernatural Club Room and made sure that there were no cameras in the vicinity."_ Homura replied, _"I also told Asia to tell the Devils to keep the knowledge of the brutal acts away from Madoka, so to preserve her innocence."_

Yes, anything to keep anything dangerous away from Madoka. This, this was all for her sake.

Although, she felt a bit guilty in which she kept Madoka in the dark. Madoka should at least know of this, so, so that Homura had even more of a reason to keep her close to her-

What, what was Homrua thinking? No! She must keep Madoka away! She must! That was her purpose, that was her purpose.

No, this was what Homura was fighting for. To be near Madoka, to enjoy her warmth –

But, Madoka wouldn't be happy that way, feeling pain. This was Homura's duty to protect Madoka's happiness, even if it meant sacrificing everything -

" _Homura, are you, are you experiencing Schizophrenia?"_ Great Red asked, making all of Homura's thoughts grind to a halt, _"I could hear your thoughts."_

"… _."_ Homura paused, _"I, I don't know. And that scares me."_

Great Red grunted. _"That'll explain the major personality shifts that I keep feeling from you. When Madoka was on or near you, you're wanting to give in to your desires, while when Madoka was away you seem to become the most cold-hearted person I ever saw."_

"… _Maybe."_ Homura admitted, _"It seemed that after the battle with the incubators I still had several scars that refused to heal. My duty to protect Madoka conflicts with my wants to be near her all the time, and, it seemed to have created some kind of alter-ego."_

" _Are you, are you afraid?"_

" _Yes, I'm truly afraid."_ Homura touched the body bags, _"I don't think, I don't think I could be even be fully considered a human anymore."_

"… _.You're a devil."_ Great Red cooly retorted, _"You aren't human."_

" _Not in that way."_ Homura looked up to the white ceiling, _"I don't think I'm classified as a devil anymore. More like, a monster. A, a witch."_

And, it was at that moment in which Homura realized, realized what she truly was. _"I'm Homulily.""_

Yes, she was Witch of Self-Sufficiency. A Witch who barely resembled the form of the magical girl that Homura had chased after the whole time; fighting to save the world. But, the Witch's only wish is to protect Madoka, and that, _that_ was her purpose alone.

Homura dryly laughed. She was more similar to the witch than a magical girl huh?

" _You're you."_ Great Red stated, _"I won't deny that your nature is self-sufficiency. But, you are understating who you truly are. Yes, you are Homulily, but from what I had heard Homulily was just an empty husk. You are not empty; your love for Madoka makes up for that fact."_

A single tear drop slid down her cheek. _"Am I, am I truly in love with Madoka? No, more like I am allowed to love Madoka?"_

" _Are you an idiot? Is Madoka a Goddess?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Um, well, now I can't really come back on my words."_ Great Red laughed, _"But, if the suffering you had endured does not entitled you to a little bit of Madoka, what can?"_

Homura smiled. This talk with Great Red was truly soothing for her heart. _"I don't think, I still don't think I deserve Madoka. But, I'll be there no matter what happened"_

Yes, that was what both of her personalities had agreed on finally; no matter what happens, Homura will be there to what Madoka bids her to do.

* * *

Madoka was as red as a tomato as she listened to Great Red's conservation.

What Homura had just said…was similar to a wedding proposal. Does that mean, does that mean Homura loved her?'

For a moment, Madoka felt like melting. Then she recalled what Homura was talking prior.

There…was an attack on the house. And Homura seemed to kill them extremely brutally. She did not hear how Homura executed the invaders, but it was to the extent in which Great Red was berating Homura.

"Why Homura?" Madoka muttered, "Why are you the one doing everything? Am I not a goddess?"

She, she was the goddess. She was the one who was supporting the people that have faith in her. But why, why is she so, so pitifully weak?

"Um, Homura." Asia asked, making Madoka looked up, "Were you saying something?"

Madoka closed her eyes. "What was Homura doing at this moment?" She asked, fully knowing that Asia wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"Um," Asia looked at Madoka in the eyes, "Right now she's doing some supernatural business. It involved the mansion, but, um, Homura did not, what's that word, wanted to involve you? With it?"

Figures. "Does Homura even, even love me?" Madoka asked hesistatedly, making Asia rush over to hug her.

"Homura, um, told me before teleporting us that um," Asia hesitated, still uneasy with her Japanese speaking skills, "Non importa cosa succede ti amo, her exact words, no matter what happens I love you. Homura loves you very much; so much that she's willing to give up her, um, freedom for you."

Deep within Madoka, Madoka knew that what Homura was doing correct; this was her battle, not Homura's. This, this is the type of battles that Homura had lived for; a battle that can give her a purpose to live.

A battle of damnation.

But, deeper inside Madoka she wanted to hug Homura and just forget about everything there was. Just forget, just forget about reality. Break the rules of reality and, and live life with just she and Madoka. It will be lonely, but at least Homura had her. And Madoka had Homura.

Wasn't that all that really mattered? Having each other?

The way that Homura was taking it, they would forever be separate. Just as how Homura stated before, they were meant to have different lives. And, no matter how much Homura had stated was true, it had made Madoka unhappy.

The world was cruel, wasn't it? Neither Homura nor Madoka could have extended times of happiness; they could only cling on to the fake happiness that was artificially made. They could never, truly, have a life in which they could both smile and look out at a beach while holding hands and, and, and –

It was at that moment in which Madoka's artificially made fantasy had short circuited her brain.

* * *

"Alright all the blood is cleaned up." Homura stated to herself, "The Fallen Angel Bodies are safely stored away in the morgue, no chance for Madoka seeing them, all the bullet cases removed, and there seemed to be no irregularity in the lawn outside, yeah, I don't think that Madoka would realize anything."

It was about an hour later after Homura executed the last exorcist, around seven. Wanting to preserve as much evil chess pieces as possible, she chose to remove all the traces of the battlefield without using her magical girl abilities. That meant taking a mop, a bucket of water, lawnmowers, and rakes to fix up the area.

Thankfully all the damage done to the grass was really when the MORS blaster shot carved deep holes into the ground, which required a minute or two of raking. The main problem was the amount of blood shed – the MORS rifle was not known for its clean kill but more of its lethality. And a weapon carrying that much firepower will definitely thoroughly demolish a body.

Luckily, that was only for the kills that had smashed into bone and splintered – the Fallen Angels were all shot in the soft areas of the body, where not much hard bones existed to oppose the force of the MORS. Unfortunately, she was not skilled enough to shoot a bullet through the exorcists behind the Fallen Angels; she was no genius marksmen. Thus, some clean up was necessary.

How did Homura know how to clean up bodies? Well, in order to get rid of Oriko in all the irregular timelines, she had to kill her and then make it seem that she just…disappeared.

Yes, Oriko did help uniting all the Magical Girls together; however, every single time line Oriko managed to kill Madoka in some way, shape, or form, thus making it useless for her to make an alliance. Better to remove the forserer first than to tempt fate by making Oriko joined the fight against Walpurgisnacht.

She did not have to do anything regarding Kirika though, for it was either Oriko drawing Kirika into the fight to kill Madoka or Oriko dying before Kirika was involved.

Anyways, killing Oriko multiple times made Homura realized that it was prudent in reading up the art of forensics, or else she'll be caught by the police and, well, be on the run. Which would make it extremely hard to protect Madoka. Though killing Oriko inside a witch's barrier seemed good enough to make her body disappear, she just wanted to be extra sure just in case that Oriko predicted the future where Homura killed her while hunting witches and use a relay like Kirika to kill witches for her for the grief seeds. It had happened once, will never happen again.

Homura surveyed her work. Hmmm, seems that nothing seems unusual here. Better call Rias, giving her all the clear sign to teleport Madoka and Asia back into the mansion.

"Alright, it's fine for Madoka to come back to home." Homura called over the cellphone, "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her."

There was bit of a pause over the cellphone. "It was no problem for me at all." Rias said over the cellphone.

"It was a problem for me though! How did she break through magical binding ropes so easily?!" Sona retorted, taking the cellphone from Rias, "My peerage had to look over her constantly!"

"So, it was no problem for me nor my peerage at all." There was a definite smug tone heard over the cellphone. "No problem at all.'

"Rias, I'm going to tell Sirzechs that his little sister requires some…brotherly guidance over what it means to tell the truth."

"Sona, if you dare do that, I'll sic Serafall on you, saying that you had been enlightened about the truth of magical girls."

"Yes, I have been enlightened. That being a magical girl means you have to be serious and fight nonstop for what you believe is right, not necessarily with love and friendship."

"….Damnit, I can't use that against you anymore, am I right?"

Seems that Sona won the argument using her as an example.

"Well, Homura," Sona said as Rias became quiet, "We'll be teleporting Madoka and Asia back. Afterschool tomorrow, can you please talk to us about what happened before? About how you killed all the Fallen Angels?"

"Alright. You didn't breathe a word about the Fallen Angels to Madoka, right?" Homura asked.

"My peerage was keeping watch over Madoka and Asia the whole time, and even though they did exchange a couple of words, none of them seemed to be involved with the supernatural."

Homura breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Please keep it that way." Homura responded, "Keep, keep Madoka away from the Supernatural as long as possible."

"Alright." Sona responded, "Oh yeah, um, may I please come over to your house also alongside with Madoka and Asia? I noticed that your house seem to be lacking in any counter-measures of teleporting inside, so I wish to implement them. Of course, with your permission?"

Homura started thinking furiously. Sona…was the most trust worthy devil so far that she met. She was the student council officer, and she gained that spot by gaining the trust of all of the student body. With her attitude and personality, Homura doubt that Sona would so something devious to the mansion.

On the other hand, Sona was a devil after all, and Homura couldn't trust devils. Because they're devils….

Homura was a devil too. So, does that mean that she couldn't trust herself?

Well, as the phrase goes trust goes both way. Since Sona was trusting Homura, Homura was obliged to trust Sona back.

"Go ahead." Homura said, "Wait, no, can you wait for a second?"

Yes, she had completely forgotten about all the crosses she laid out all over the place. Homura wasn't really affected by it other than a mild headache due to her magical girl abilities, but that was a kind of constant pain that she was used to the whole time. Eventually, her pain tolerance just increased and blocked out all the pain.

Sona, however, when installing the wards she'll touch the crosses, and they will burn her.

"Um sure?" Sona said, "I can afford to wait a second."

Homura turned into a magical girl and stopped time, dropping the cellphone. And she ran all around the mansion, picking up the crosses in one second.

"Alright," Homura stopped time and picked up the cellphone, "It's all clear."

"Teleporting inside the mansion in three. Two. One."

* * *

Sona was quite a calm president. She had a sister who cosplays as a magical girl, and thus, had an extremely high tolerance level when it came to surprises. For, when it came to Serafall nothing can really trumps her.

That was proven wrong the second they appeared in Homura's mansion, when the pink haired girl lunged and punched Homura in the face.

"HOMURA I HATE YOU!" Madoka yelled out loud in Homura's face, and left in a hurry, leaving a very dazed Homura and a surprised Sona and Asia.

She definitely did not see this happening; Madoka was all calm and peaceful before the teleportation, so Madoka was the type who builds up a lot of stress and anger before releasing?

That did not seemed liked the little girl who was at school. Whenever Sona looked at her, all she could imagine was an innocent version of herself, when she was not burdened with the purpose of becoming a devil. She could see… a possible childhood where she could be innocent of the world, and well, live an ordinary life.

But to suddenly punch Homura like that? That was a dramatic shift from the little girl that still wonders what does virginity means.

"Homura, inseguire il suo!" Asia said, starling Homura from her daze. (Homura chase her!)

"Alright, doing it!" Homura bolted into the corridor in which Madoka had left in.

Sona and Asia looked at each other. "Ebbene, dal momento che Homura sembra un po 'preoccupato mi puoi mostrare al perimetro della casa? Voglio creare una corsia su richiesta del Homura." (Well, since Homura seems a bit preoccupied can you show me the perimeter of the house? I want to set up a ward upon Homura's request.)

Asia looked surprise. "Parli Italiano?" Asia asked, making Sona nod. "Se si tratta di richiesta di Homura, ti faccio vedere." (Do you speak Italian? if it's Homura's request, I'll show you.)

Sona could only nod again. "Grazie mille." Sona stated, and then a wild thought hit her head, one that just popped into head due to Rias's excessive complaining. "Dire, è bene se si diventa un diavolo come Homura?" (Thank you very much. Say, is it fine if you become a devil like Homura?"

Asia tilted her head. "Che cosa hai appena detto?" (What did you just say?)

* * *

Did, did Madoka truly hated her? Did she? Did she?'

Those words echoed throughout Homura's mind as she ran down the corridors. She could use her time stopping ability to –

No, that would only lead to Madoka being more aggregated. Best to find out what was going on the normal, asking way.

Homura turned a couple more corridors and found her room's door slightly ajar. Figures.

She took a deep breath and walked in. Inside was Madoka hugging a pillow on the bed, the pillow wet with tears.

"Madoka…" Homura could only start.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" A muffled scream was heard, "IT'S ALRIGHT INVOLVING ME WITH YOUR BATTLES!"

Homura took a step back. Never, did Madoka shout at her with this much, passion. True, she had been yelled back at Madoka, but not to this extent. "Madoka…" Homura could only start again.

"I heard about how you confronted Fallen Angels here and how you executed them." Madoka said, her eyes moist with tears, "I heard about it. You're, you're creating a being that is a monster, a monster that I love and hate."

"Madoka…" Something inside Homura's heart stirred.

"This, this is not who you truly are. You aren't that monster who, who just execute surrendering foes just like that. You could have showed them a bit of mercy!"

"Madoka…" Her heartbeat started racing.

"And I had heard about your condition. WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!" Madoka slammed herself against the bed, yelling in frustration, "I'm the Goddess, and I should be the one who should be protecting you! I, I could, I could perhaps do something to cure you condition."

"Madoka…" It wasn't her who said it, it was her body.

"I'm not too sure…" Madoka's voice started to quiet down, "I'm not too sure…if you love me anymore."

It was at that moment in which Homura's body moved in a very explainable way that Homura had no recollection telling any nerve in her body to do so.

Even so, what she did she did not regret it at all.

"What –" Madoka said as Homura grabbed Madoka's shoulder and forcefully righted her up. And Homura's lips instantly covered Madoka's lips.

It was, warm. Warm, and full of heat. Full of hope. Something that Homura had fell in love with….something that Homura would gladly die a thousand times over to protect.

It took a second for Madoka to realize what the situation was, and then Madoka's tongue started wrapping with Homura's, entwining them both. For ten seconds both Madoka and Homura exchanged saliva in their passionate kiss with each other, both not too sure whether this was an act of love or lust, but both of them relishing in this moment.

Homura was the one who broke off, a trail of saliva connecting both their mouths.

"Madoka…." Homura said, knowing that her voice was full of lust.

"Homura…" Madoka replied, her eyes as gentle as the sun, and still, a little bit wet. Best to dry those eyes by using happiness.

And both of them surged to each other to resume their kiss. Their kiss, in which isolated them both from the whole world. It was a simple skin contact, it was a kiss, it was…the deepest sign of affection that both of them could show each other at that moment.

This went on for another minute before Madoka finally pulled away from Homura. "Homura, I, I want to make sure." Madoka said in a slow tone, "Do, do you love me?"

"I can't," Homura said, looking at Madoka and especially her lips, "I can't really express how much I love you. I don't know how to express how much I love you."

"Then don't." Madoka smiled and pulled in closer for another kiss, "You don't have to express how much you love me. I'm just content with the fact that….you love me. Just, I want to tell you, I don't want to the one who doesn't change, I want you to be the one who doesn't change. So please, don't become a monster for my sake."

Homura returned Madoka's question with another deep kiss. Both of them started to hug each other and, if someone had seen this scene, it would have been the perfect lover scene between two girls. "I promise." Homura responded, pulling away from Madoka, "I promise that, that I won't become a monster that you fear that I will be. I promise that I won't sacrifice everything for your sake, I promise. I made a promise in the past Madoka that I would make you happy. So thus, if it means that seeing you hurt makes your happy, I will watch by the sidelines, waiting for you to call upon me. I, I love you Madoka!"

"I love you too." Madoka smiled, and both of them resumed their hug for another minute.

By then, Homura realized that Sona was still here. "Oh, sorry, Madoka." Homura wrenched herself from that warm embrace with Madoka, "I have to, I have to do some business. Would you, um, like to accompany me?"

"Yes!" Madoka replied energetically, "Now, from now on, can you please involve me in the world that you tried so hard to keep me away from?"

"If it makes you happy." Homura replied, "But, I don't think my alter personality would like that."

"Well, I don't care what your alter personality says." Madoka replied, "Even though I like both of your personalities, both of them comes with some minor faults that require fixing."

"Faults?" Homura could only ask, making Madoka beamed.

"It's like, the alter is a pure tsun in which she only showed all hatred yet no love, while you, the dere side of Homura, is a bit too straightforward. Be a bit more mysterious like, and I'll start to like you even more."

Homura scratched her cheek. "Once my Schizophrenia stops acting up, I'll combine both of my personalities and see if you like it."

"Alright let's do that!" Madoka said full of cheer, making Homura smile.

Yes, she would first solve her feelings. And then progressed into the future with Madoka. Making both her Goddess happy. Making herself happy. Yes, that'll be what Madoka want. That's what Homura herself wanted, well, the current Homura. Anything for a future where Madoka smiles.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

NOTE: I'M NOT INCLUDING A LEMON SCENE – I think…well, it's rated M, so maybe? Not too sure.

I'm still pretty much a virgin, so I'm not really, that experienced in writing those. There will be some intense kissing, yes, in the future, but I don't think I'm going to involve anything outside of just lip to lip touching or, in Issei's case, touching breasts.

If the viewers wanted it in the reviews, well, I'll try my best. Maybe publish them underneath another story, like Chess and Gems Lemon Omakes. But that'll greatly greatly reduce the amount of time writing the main story, so this will probably not happen, until after this story reaches Volume 4? Yeah, volume 4.

Oh, what should I talk about; so much to talk about.

The title: if you ever play video games, the people that you are on the lookout in the beginning is always the freaking sniper. One moment you think you're dominating the whole competition, the next second a sniper lay you down flat. And that is just video game snipers, where it was easy to point a gun and gun them down from close range. In the real world, a professional sniper who snipes from an extremely long range and definitely hidden from your view.

What I just said in this story is probably not true, but I'm making it true. Snipers with a futuristic weapon, well, wp op. In all the shooting games I seen so far, when they accurately portrayed a sniper there is usually a lot of cover to hide behind so that you can dart from one cover to the next so that you can close in the sniper. A full on assault, and you'll find yourself bury underneath a mountain of corpses. So, it'll make sense that Homura thoroughly wrecked the Fallen Angels.

Ah, now talking about the Fallen Angels. I was originally going to have Miltet live and tell Azazel what truly had happened, but I wanted to portray that Homura was a cold blooded murderer to the whole supernatural world who would not stop to protect Madoka, so yeah, killed her off quite brutally. Hah hah I'm quite a sadist am I not? And there was no way that the exorcists were going to survive; if they were half as bad as Freed when it came to their 'hobbies', if Homura couldn't kill them I'm going to have Great Red stepped on them. A bit too much of an overkill, but that's how much I hated the exorcists.

I thought at this point that Homura finally learned her lesson to make sure that Madoka would not eavesdrop, but meh it'll be quite important in the story I think.

How did you guys like that I'm giving Homura Schizophrenia? I'm pretty sure that people are going to hate me, but it'll fit nicely in this story. Homura developing two personalities; one who protects Madoka from everything and one who makes Madoka happy. I'll give anyone a browine cookie to whoever finds out what triggers the sudden shifts in personalities and post it in the reviews. This issue would most likely be resolved Volume 3 or Volume 4; TBD.

Asia is going to become a devil, reasons are going to be revealed in the next chapter. However, although a lot of people are going to say that the author is quite lazy, I'm going to say that this happened due to the predestination paradox, where the future doesn't change much even if major alterations are made in the past.

And finally, when are the other main characters of Madoka Magica going to appear? Hmmm, probably won't see them for quite some time. Quite some time. Yeah, maybe take me a couple tens of thousands of words, but they're not going to appear anytime soon.

Well, the next chapter is going to wrap up the first volume of Highschool Dxd! I already have the basis of Volume 2 line up, so wait till you see the beat down that Homura lays upon Riser.

…I'm truly thinking that Homura is similar to Kiritsugu from Fate/Zero, right?

.

.

.

Oh dear.

Reviews:

 **Iiznelomviing** : Thank you very much for your patience. That review truly made me very happy. Thank you very much again.

 **alexc123:** I shall protect Madoka's innocence from the king of perverts himself. I will be the divine justice that will crash upon Issei if he tries to make a move on Madoka. I SHALL BE IT!

 **amimai002:** Sorry, but I do not watch Evangelion, even though I heard that it was quite a good series. I'm not too sure what the SDF Automated Positron Rifle is. Got the irony though when you said that it was the weapon of choice when fighting against angels. Made me laugh, although I had to reread it to get it.

 **ultima-owner** : Oh if you love that weapon you're so going to love the weapon that is going to revealed in the next volume. And yes, Madoka's and Asia's bad cooking is quite funny. Add in some comedy in this quite serious story.

 **cj1of4** : I didn't get that far in the story, I'm still wracking my brain on how the power of a God compares to the power of a wish. Still thinking. Have general idea, not going to spoil it though.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE –** Land of Fairies and Fantasies is temporarily put on hold because I am not using my computer due to some…issues. I'm using a tablet to write my story, but the next three chapters of the Land of Fairies and Fantasies are stuck in there. I'll try to pump them out soon, at least by mid-January, so sorry for all those enthusiastic reader.

In fact, I'll do a mass release for all my stories! Immortal Familiars, Fate Touhou, Land of Fairies and Fantasies, I'm going to upload a chapter for each of them showing they're not on Hiatus!

….I'm insane, am I not?

Please review in the case that I'm insane and I need a doctor to look into my brain to see if I'm properly functioning.

Please review in the case that I'm _not_ insane and that I just need a bunch of people to hug me and propel me to write even more chapters for Chess and Gems.

..

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	5. Meeting Farm

**Chess and Gems Chapter 5 Meeting New Farm**

.

.

.

I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica nor Highschool Dxd

* * *

"I presume that you had watched the battle between me and the Fallen Angels?" Homura asked Rias.

Rias nodded. "Yes, from that battle I grasped your potential." Rias responded, and then looked at Homura in the eyes. "I want to be clear. If we do not hurt Madoka in any way, shape or form, you will not hurt us, right?"

Homura's eyebrow rose. She didn't think that Rias would be able to find out what she was protecting so fast. "Yes." Homura responded.

"Good." Rias said, and she looked at Madoka, "Um, I presumed that you changed your mind about involving Madoka in our, business?"

Madoka nodded energetically. Homura was originally against this idea of Madoka joining, but apparently her other personality apparently made it a good idea of Madoka joining, and she did make a promise, so, Homura could only reluctantly agree.

Homura was many things but not an _oath breaker_. She may not take promises that she can't fulfill, but the promises that she does she will fulfill it even if it means killing her.

She already made a promise that nearly killed her.

Save Madoka.

"Yes, um, hello Rias Gremony, my name is Madoka Kaname and I am the younger sister of Homura Kaname." Madoka introduced herself politely, "Um, Homura didn't really fulfill me the exact details of what you normally do as devils, so, if you mind?"

Rias laughed. "You have a cute younger sister, Homura." Rias said warmly, "Well, as devils we go around making contracts, subjugating stray devils, and playing some games with other devils. Really, that's it."

Madoka nodded. "Alright. Wait, just to make sure the contracts doesn't have to do anything related to souls, right?"

Rias waved her hand. "Only in the rarest of cases."

Madoka nodded again, and then realized what Rias had truly said. "Wait, you guys barter with souls?!"

Kiba and Akeno laughed alongside with Rias. "Issei fell in the same trap." Kiba smiled, "We do at times use souls as a price for an exchange, but normally the person must be wishing something gigantic, for example wishing to become the prime minister of Japan."

"Ara ara not all contracts are successful." Akeno explained even more, "The devil making the contract must be able to do what was promised. We can't simply change the rules of society just because someone wish for us to do it."

"Oh." Madoka nodded, "That makes sense."

"Speaking of which," Rias turned her head to Issei, "We did not really get to see your power, Issei."

"Me?" Issei pointed to himself, "What do you mean, me?"

"All this time we were focused on Homura." Rias said, apologetically, "We did not pay you much attention at all. Yes, I'm sorry for my neglect for you."

"Um, that's alright Bucchou!" Issei bowed his head, "We were all pretty worried for Homura at that point!"

Homura could only nod at what Rias said about being focused on Homura. These past two days Homura was definitely in the center of attention, because of the Fallen Angels hounding after her life. It made sense that Rias's attention was on Homura, on analyzing her strengths and weaknesses.

Right now, Homura would guess that Rias had pegged Homura as a lone wolf, which worked perfectly. Homura will provide some covering fire while Rias's peerage would simply take out the enemy the same way as they would have done in the past. Homura would definitely have to restrict her sniper abilities to allow Rias to take the down the enemy; otherwise, they'll start questioning how she managed to become a professional sniper.

"Well, you didn't have to be worried at all." Homura brushed off Rias's concern, "As you could see here, I handled the situation particularly well."

Rias seemed to agree with Homura. "Thanks to you, I managed to get another peerage member." Rias grinned, making Homura turn a baleful eye to Asia, who was sitting right next to Koneko, eating cookies.

"And I presumed," Homura made a logical guess, "That Asia turned into a devil?"

Asia nodded. "Yes." Asia clasped her hand in front of her, "Sona convinced me that I should become a devil so that I could enjoy the Devil's protection. My soul will probably go to hell, so, please god – GAH!"

Asia clenched her head. "My head!"

"Devils can't really stand the word of the big guy, even we have a slight headache." Akeno smiled, "Ara ara, how cute of an expression."

"But than," Asia looked around, bewildered, "How am I suppose to pray to god – GAH – ouch, that hurts!"

"Cute." Koneko muttered as Asia was sent reeling, grabbing her head.

Inwardly, Homura smirked. Definitely a bit of Madoka inside of Asia. Best not to reveal that she could freely muttered God without any consequences, well, it was actually a long story.

In the past, she definitely had some minor headaches whenever somebody said god; however, Homura changed the concept of god in her mind to the image of Madoka, and well, it seemed that people saying god no longer had a definite effect.

It seemed that the devil's typical weakness only applies when it came to Christian Mythology; Homura managed to cover them up by creating her own mythology, the Madoka Mythology, thus completely nullifying Homura's weakness to the word God.

The other three weakness were light attacks, crosses, and holy water. Homura had yet to experience a light attack or holy water, but she was pretty confident that none of them could fatally disable her. As she learned with the cross, those attacks would most likely burn her but not mess with her mind mentally, and due to her Magical Girl Abilities she simply repaired the burnt skin and block out any pain.

So, all in all, Homura did not have any weaknesses of a devil. She could only be brought down like a human, just normally. Although she would be a pretty agile and strong human at that. And she was a magical girl, so there was not much out there that could take her down without using an ability. Which concerns her, for she didn't really get a full grasp on everyone's abilities, yet.

Rias faked cough, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Well, Issei, show off your new sacred gear."

Issei looked hesitantly. "Alright." Issei closed his eyes, and for a second nothing happened.

Then on his right had formed a crimson red gauntlet matching the same color as Rias's hair. It stretched all the way down to Issei's elbow, and throughout the gauntlet had jagged spikes running along it. In the middle of Issei's hand was a green gem, similar to Homura's Soul Gem when she was in her magical girl form. So that's Boosted Gear, huh?

Homura had grilled information about what Issei was capable of. Madoka was a bit too, friendly with him and Homura knew that by staying around Issei her innocence will start to wane. However, Homura admitted that Issei had definitely a big heart, and even if he becomes a devil, he will protect Madoka if Homura requested him to do it. Thus, Homura was well-concerned for Issei's powers and made a deal with Great Red. She'll develop a new weapon in exchange for information, a fair trade.

"Why does it look different!" Issei yelped, making Rias gaze at the gear.

"Your sacred Gear is not Twice Critical. It's Boosted Gear." Rias looked like a toddler with a new toy, "I truly have picked up a treasure."

"What's boosted gear?" Kiba looked at Rias, which made Akeno laugh.

"Boosted Gear is a sacred gear that allows you to boost your power every ten seconds." Akeno smiled, "It carries the soul of the legendary Welsh Dragon; it allows you to boost your power every ten seconds."

Homura, even though she heard that several times already from Great Red, still had to restrain her urge to accuse Rias for being a liar. If that kind of power existed in her dimension, that would had changed fighting witches. She even heard of its ability to transfer the gathered power to another person; imagining Mami's Tiro Finale with boosted powers as Great Red described, Homura shivered. Five shots like that, and Walpurgishnacht would have been defeated.

Unfortunately for Issei, that sacred gear's powers were inaccessible; only Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, could truly use the full power of boosting. So, there was no reason to fear that Issei would accidentally level the whole of Kuoh City to the ground because his powers were extremely weak. And before, he could not fully access the Welsh's Dragon's powers because he was not traumatized at all to the point in which his survival instincts awoke.

Rias's thoughts seemed to echo after Homura's. "Boosted Gear may be great," Rias said, looking at Issei who was smiling and raising his hands, "However, it truly depend on the power of the user. Judging from your magical power you showed earlier, the maximum amount of boosts would be three times."

Multiplying the power by six is nothing to scoff at, but since Issei was reincarnated human who's special power prior was to peek at women, well, if the base isn't strong nothing would be able to change it easily.

Issei stopped pumping his fists into the air. "So my dream to become the harem king wouldn't-" Issei started, but was promptly silenced when Homura slyly turned into her magical girl form, slid a pistol out of her shield and started cleaning it. "Um, so I'm really weak?"

Everyone except for Asia and Madoka (who were starting to discuss girly matters) knew that Homura was quietly threatening Issei, but they elected to remain silent. "Yes." Kiba said, "By devil standards you are extremely weak; the only benefit you have so far is the fact that you have a Sacred Gear."

"Even so, you are still a force to be reckoned with." Akeno said, smiling dangerously, "Ara ara, Boosted Gear is a Longinus, which has the ability to kill a God."

Kill? A god?

It could, kill Madoka?

"Really?" Issei's eyes gleamed as he stood up, "I'm that powerful?"

It had the power, to kill Madoka?

"Nope." Akeno smiled, making Issei crash, "You have less than a one percent chance of even scratching god, ara ara your reaction is amusing."

Homura let loose a sigh of relief. Good, if it was a god killer weapon, which somebody neglected to mention, she would have instantly killed Issei and run away. But, since the percentage of scratching a god with Boosted Gear was astronomically small, Homura didn't have to truly worry about the power of Issei.

Makes her want Issei even more to be on her side now. Just in case a god or two becomes Madoka's enemy.

"Can you try boosting your power in front of me?" Rias asked.

"Um, okay?" Issei replied with a question, which made the green gem brighten.

 ** _"_ _BOOST!"_**

"I feel much stronger now from previous times!" Issei said, making a weird pose, "So this is what power is like?"

"Yes." Rias said, with a devil smile, "Now that we managed to determine what your power is, I will tell you how the peerage system works. It will relate to tonight's assignment."

Oh? As Homura recalled, devils normally deal with politics, fight stray devils, and fulfill contracts. Since the first was too high level for Issei to deal with right now and the last having no real relevancy to the rules of Devil's Society, it would most likely be fighting stray devils. Great, a way for Homura to acquire Evil Pieces.

The Evil Pieces that she had gotten from Great Red was essentially a whole chess board, excluding the king. So far she had one more charge on her queen evil piece. The Evil Pieces here are definitely, definitely more potent that the Grief Seeds or the Grief Cubes gained from fighting witches and wraiths. So, she wasn't really pressed for items that cleansed her soul gem.

However, she did not want to rely on Great Red forever for his hospitality; he had given them too much, thus Homura would like to be a bit more….self-sufficient. Also, even though the evil pieces could hold up more charges, her soul gem darkens at an extreme rate here in this dimension. It may be due to the existence of her being a devil, for it didn't get corrupted this fast before becoming one, so she was using the evil pieces at an accelerated rate. She used so far seven charges in the past two days, which, by Homura's standards, were considered as intense, and she had thirty three charges.

Due to her devil nature that stops Homura from becoming Homulily she didn't really have to worry about becoming a witch, but she knew that having the powers of a magical girl at hand was very convenient. Thus, if it every came to a case in which she was hounded after for a week or so, she wanted to ensure she had enough supplies for a month to survive and regroup with Madoka.

"The peerage system is a way in which Devils could sustain their numbers." Rias started to explain, "The devils had created this system due to a massive war a long time ago called the Great War. The casualties were so great that the three factions, the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and the Angels had to call for a ceasefire. However, the damage was already dealt and the devils found themselves underpopulated. Thus, we created a system in which we reincarnate any race into a devil."

"Any race?" Issei asked, and Rias nodded.

"Kiba used to be a human, Koneko used to be a nekometa, and Akeno here, um, has very complex issues when it came to her heritage." Rias stuttered at the end, making Akeno nod to Rias.

Homura knew that Akeno was half Fallen Angel; she asked Great Red. Apparently her father was a Fallen Angel who fell in love with a Shinto priestess, her mother, and that mother in question was viciously murdered right in front of Akeno's eyes. Homura could sympathize with Akeno, but she did not agree that Baraqiel, her father, was responsible. Rather, it was better to grit her teeth and move on. Though she wasn't one to say it though. She did destroy the world a hundred times,

"Thus, we have a way to resupply our numbers." Rias said, "However, these reincarnated humans have a tendency to start at the bottom of our society. There are three ways in rising in Devil Society: one was to complete requests, just like you had done with Homura, another is to participate in a rating game, which I'll explain later, and the last is to hunt down stray devils who killed their master and become a demon. Tonight, we'll go on a Demon Hunt."

With that, Rias smiled and planned out how to take down the reported demon as quickly as possible.

* * *

"That, wasn't what I was expecting." Issei commented, "Are they normally this weak?"

Rias could only sigh and look at Homura, who blinked. "I eliminated the Demon as quick as possible." Homura said as she hefted up her sniper rifle, "With that, the Demon has been killed."

"But, you know what, forget it. Next time, let us gain some combat experience." Rias said as she perceived the demon, or what was left of it.

It was pretty terrifying at first, a demon shooting lasers from her breasts and screaming. That would have worked for some training – only for that demon to give out a death screech as a bullet slammed into her head and instantly killing the demon.

The whole peerage looked at Homura who was closing her eyes while holding out a sniper rifle with one hand.

"Alright." Homura said as she walked over to the body. "Alright, I'm going to need this."

Homura plunged her hand into the demon's carcass (very glory, making Rias puke a little bit in her mouth) and took out a simple chess piece. "Perfect. A Queen."

"Why do you need that?" Rias asked. The chess pieces that the demons drop are tainted, corrupted. Beelzebub had tried to find a way to purify the pieces, to reuse them but they simply can't be purified.

"Personal reasons." Homura stated, "As long as I get these, I'm satisfied."

Homura turned around and dissipated her Sacred Gear. "Now, I would like to finish up my homework tonight." Homura stated, "I'm going. Now."

With that, Homura left the scene, leaving Rias and her peerage trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Do you know what happened?" Rias sighed, making Akeno laugh.

"Ara ara, Homura is quickly becoming one of my favorites." Akeno stated, "But, she is true. We still have some homework to finish."

"But still, to see Homura as composed as today really surprises me." Kiba commented, "She must have experienced something much more worse to make her flinch."

* * *

The moment that Homura was from earshot from the rest of the peerage, Homura immediately put on her earpiece.

 _"_ _Great Red."_

 _"_ _Yes? You need something?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Right, I have faced against a witch who just wanted to eat cheese. I faced against a witch who kills you with dark arms. I faced against a witch who played music while killing you. I faced against a witch who ended the whole world hundreds of times over and over again."_

Homura took a deep mental breath. _"But none of that prepared me for that monstrosity back then."_ Homura replied, _"Really? Shooting lasers from her breasts?"_

 _"…_ _.Oh."_ Great Red just stated, _"Oh indeed."_

 _"_ _Right, we'll definitely keeping Madoka away from this one, no matter how much she pleads. At least from this trip I managed to get the Demon's magical signature."_ Homura replied. Now, having properly seen a Demon and identified the signature, she could hunt whatever Demons that come to town for Madoka.

 _"_ _Okay. I'll keep an eye on her whenever a demon comes to town, which is quite often."_ Great Red said, making Homura sigh in relief. _"But seriously, when will you do 'that'?"_

Homura's eyebrow raised. _"That?"_

 _"_ _Yup. Since you two had successfully kissed –"_ Homura blushed at the memory of doing so, those gentle red lips and the salty taste of her tears, not the point Homura! _"When are you going to move to home base and have sex?"_

Great Red winced as he experienced that rarely felt headache soared through his head.

The cause of that?'

Apparently Homura had managed to short-circuit the earpiece that he was using to communicate with Great Red, which meant that she experienced so much thoughts at that one precise moment that it couldn't handle it anymore.

These Magical Girls were quite something to look and laugh about.

 _Well,_ Great Red thought as he looked at the still corpse of Homura Akemi, _Should probably contact Madoka to pick her up. Maybe she'll be assertive enough to get into bed with-_

Great Red shook his head a couple of thoughts? What was he thinking? Two underage girls having sex with each other? He's not a goddamn pervert!

That role was designated to Issei.

What was he thinking about before?

Right, contact Madoka.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

I'm so sorry for skimping on my uploads, my tests are coming up and I have been lacking the motivation to write (since I started dreaming of other stories). However, my dreams soon turned it's attention towards Chess and Gems, so see at least another two uploads soon!


End file.
